A Rescue from beyond and Life at the Hardys
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: How Jeff Hardy saves his highschool friend from a life of abuse and how thier life comes together through trials and tribulation and a life long journey through thier lives.Don't own Matt Hardy or other WWE do own O/C Jodi,Angie,Belinda and babies names.
1. Abused and Broken

**I don't own any one in the WWE only my own characters.**

My name is Jodi and I am a 32 year old female from Cameron, North Carolina.

I know it sounds like an out of the way little hole in the wall place, but the only thing good to ever come out of it was Matt and Jeff Hardy.

I went to school with Matt and Jeff both I graduated with Jeff.

I was one of the only girls on the block that was ever over at the Hardy house all of the time, because they always did "boy stuff" and none of the other girls got into that, but I did.

I had my share of bumps and bruises from wrestling with the boys, but it was fun, I loved every minute of it.

I was really sad when Jeff went off to the OWA.

I still had Matt to hang out with.

I was working at the local diner, when I met Joe; he was a friend of Matt's.

We spent all the time that we could at Matt's until they both graduated from high school.

Matt went off to OWA to join Jeff and Joe went off to Law school.

I was left there in that diner.

I finally saved enough money to move to New York to be with Joe, where he had a successful Law practice.

Joe was thrilled that I still wanted to be with him after all this time.

He had a large apartment and told me that I didn't have to clean or cook that's what he had staff for. He gave me money to spend on whatever I wanted, clothes, and shoes. It was too good to be true.

He even let me go visit my parents whenever I wanted.

But one day that all stopped.

When I was home by my parents he had heard that I had been over at the Hardy house visiting with Jeff and Matt.

When I got home he flew in to a rage and started to hit me over and over.

Accusing me of having an affair with Jeff and Matt, I told him in-between blows that I would never do that to him and that I loved him. He told me that he would make sure it would never happen again because I was never allowed to go to Cameron again as long as I lived.

I said what about my parents? If they want to see you then they can come here, he snapped.

He stopped letting me have large amounts of money, but what he did give me I put away in a safe place just in case I ever needed to get away.

Every time he would beat me it got worse and worse.

After the last time I called the police. They took him away.

This was my chance I knew I had to make a run for it, but where would I go I couldn't go to Cameron that would be the first place that he would look.

Where would I go? Who would I go to? I didn't have any friends left.

I still had to take the chance; I boarded a plane headed for Cameron.

I hadn't seen Jeff or Matt since they made it big in the WWE. I checked their schedule. They both should be off for this week. I hoped and prayed that they were going home, and that they would remember me. All I remember is hours before I boarded the plane I was just released from the emergency room with multiple facial wounds and many bruises all over my body. I was stuck in the middle of three seats so I knew that this ride was going to be a very uncomfortable one.

I just hoped that who ever sat next to me kept to them selves and didn't try to befriend me because of my situation. That was the last thing that I wanted was to rehash what had just happed to me.

The stewardess asked me if I was ok, if she could get me a pillow or anything I told her no thank you I am fine.

I was not fine I was crying very hard into my towel that I had to stop any bleeding from the stitches that may still be seeping out.

The next thing I knew I had two brothers fighting over who was going to get the window seat.

Could it be them the voices that were so familiar from my past?


	2. Plane Ride

**I don't own any WWE stars.**

Could it be them the voices that were so familiar from my past?

Could that be the voices of Matt and Jeff?

No it couldn't be. I just need to keep to my self and not say a word.

(Jeff) Damn it Matt I just want the window seat so I can think and write some lyrics to my song

(M) What about that dumb bitch breaking your heart.

(Jeff) No about life in general. The words have been coming all night and I want to get them down on paper.

(M) Oh what ever. May be this person sitting here will be more company than you any way.

(J) I doubt it.

(M) Why?

(J) I don't talk much.

(M) Why can't you look at me when you talk?

(J) Because I don't want to

(M) Your voice sounds familiar. Where are you from?

(J) Cameron

(M) Really that is where we are from. What year did you graduate?

(J) 1986

(M) that is the same year Jeff graduated. Did you know him? Jeff Hardy?

(J) Yes I did.

(M) Do you know me also, I am his brother Matt.

(J) Yes I have heard of you. You guys are in the WWE right?

(M) What is your name?

(J) Does it really matter?

(M) Well yes I really would like to know who I am talking to.

(J) Well let's just say I was the only girl in the neighborhood to take a lot of bumps and bruises with the guys.

(M) Oh my god Jodi is that you? Let me see you (As he grabbed my face to see me)(getting very angry at what he sees)

Jodi who did this to you?

(J) No body really I am away now. Well not really he knows this is the first place I'll come because of my parents, I have no where to go. He will find me and make me go back.

(M) Who? Jodi Who?

(J) Joe

(M) The same Joe who I set you up with all those years ago?

(J) (With head hung low) yes

(M) If I would have known.

(J) You couldn't have known, he was great for the first three years of our relationship, and then the last time I came here he accused me of cheating on him with you and Jeff.

Jeff was hearing bits and pieces of the conversation.

He turned his head so he could see me. He told me to turn around and look at him.

When I did he took me in his arms ever so gently and embraced me and stroked my hair and he told me that Joe would never find me as long as he was around.

This was very out of the ordinary for Jeff because he has always been the vulnerable type of person who doesn't latch on to people very quickly.

(Jeff) Jodi, you may not have noticed me but I was always interested in you, all the play wrestling matches we had and I always let you pin me it just felt good to have you near me, because we would always just lay there and look at the sky after in each others arms. I always wanted to tell you that. When dances came up I always wanted to ask you to go but Matt always beat me to asking you.

(J) Jeff, I wish you would have told me that because I really liked you and to tell you the truth I still do. But now I have this problem with Joe and I feel like I am going to be running forever.

(Jeff) No your running stops now with me by your side he won't get to you I promise.

(J) No you don't understand he will find me and kill me and will hurt whoever gets in his way. Jeff I don't want you or Matt to get hurt on the account of me.

(Jeff) I lost you once to my stupidity of not letting you know how I felt for you before I left for the OWA. Now I refuse to lose you again. I want you to travel with me. We go to so many different places he won't know where to look for you.

(J) This is to soon you need time to think this thru. I heard Matt say you are coming off a bad relationship; I don't want to be the rebound girl. Please Jeff think this thru is this really what you want. You leave to go back out on the road at the end of the week. If you feel the same way then, I will go. But right now I need to find a safe place to stay so Joe won't find me.

(M) You will stay with Jeff and I at our house.

(J) No I can't I can't put you in danger like that.

Matt and Jeff in unison we are the Hardy Boys we are fearless. No one dares cross us.

(J) You guys still know how to make he laugh.

As the plane landed in Cameron we all got off and headed for the Hardy home.

As we drove past my parent's home I noticed Joe's car in front of my parent's house. I was fearful of what he was doing to them.

Jeff just held me close.

I knew his next stop was the Hardy house.

When we got to the house Jeff took me back to the old fort back in the woods.

We heard Joe's car pull up

(Inside the house)

(M) Hey Joe long time no see. How are things going?

(Joe) Good How about yourself? Hey listen have you heard from or seen Jodi?

(M) No man, I just walked in the door so I haven't even had a chance to check my messages.

(Joe) Is Jeff home?

(M) No he has autograph signings all week. So he won't be making it home for a couple of weeks. Why what's up with Jodi?

(Joe) She got a bug up her but and took off on one of her tangents and I am just worried about her.

(M) Well she isn't here and I would really like to catch up on old times but I am really tired from my flight and want to get some rest.

(Joe) Well do you mind if I come in and take a look around, it's not that I don't believe you, but I just need to see for myself.

(M) Go ahead but I told you man she is not here.

(Joe) I think maybe I'll just hang around a little just in case she shows up.

(M) Joe she is not here and I think this is the last place she would come knowing that you are looking for her now please leave or I will call the police.

(Joe) Man is that the way you treat an old friend?

(M) I am just tired and I want to be left alone now good bye.

(Joe) Good bye, if you hear from her you will let me know right.

(M) I will, you will be the first to know.

(With a disgusted look on his face)

Mean while back in the fort

(J) Jeff I am so scared.

(Jeff) I know that you are. How long has this been going on?

(J) It has been going on for about two years now. It started out small, but then this last time when I got home, my flight was late getting I what n and he thought that I took a latter flight; he accused me of staying longer and having an affair with you or Matt. He wouldn't hear me out about the weather and the flight being delayed. He just went crazy. I had him arrested. That gave me the time to get out. But I knew that it only give me a matter of hours to do so.

I had just enough money to take the flight here.

(Jeff) He won't hurt you any more. I am going to make sure of it.

(J) How are you going to make sure of it?

(Jeff) Because I meant what I said about you coming on the road with me, he won't find you there.

(As he put his arms around me)

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted.


	3. The House

**I own no WWE characters**

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted.

Those words kept going thru my head over the next few days.

The next day Jeff called me into his room. He picked up his guitar and told me that he had written a song with me in mind and wanted me to hear it. It was called Empty Tank.

Empty Tank

By Jeff Hardy

Here I am again...tired from not sleeping...  
Sad from not loving.  
I feel miserable again...here on this plane...  
Here on this earth.  
I've done it again...I stayed out all night.  
I feel it again...I dread this flight.  
Why? Because I'm sick...  
Sick of being owned...  
I write because I'm sick...  
Sick of being known.  
If I was normal...  
Would she like me the same?  
If I was just a stockboy...  
Would she still enjoy my name?  
I'd like to think she does and would...  
I believe in her and believe in me she should.  
I'm gonna lean my head down against this window...  
Close my eyes and go to sleep.  
I'll wake up in the next town...  
With thoughts beyond deep.  
The days will go by as I will just act.  
As the days go by I can only look back...  
At the good times...the fun.  
At the bad times...the fun.  
I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her...  
I wonder if she waits to see me...  
I wonder if she waits?  
I'd like to think she did and would...  
I believe in her and believe in me she should.  
My heart is curious...  
My mind is so blank.  
Without you I'm lost...  
I'm an empty tank.

With every word my eyes filled more and more with tears. This song Jeff had written it was about me.

(J) You wrote that about me?

(Jeff) I did.

(J) When?

(Jeff) about a year ago when your mother told me that Joe was abusing you. I was hoping that you would come back sooner.

You don't know how many times I wanted to pick up that phone and call you.

But I didn't want the situation any worse than it was.

(J) I never realized.

(Jeff) Jodi let me take care of you.

(J) I don't know, I still don't want you to get hurt.

(Jeff) He can't hurt me like he can hurt you. Jodi he will kill you if he gets his hands on you.

Just then a knock came on the door, Jeff told me to stay right where I was.

He answered the door and there stood Joe.

(Joe) (As he pushed his way thru the door) I thought you had signings all week?

(Jeff) I had one day off, so why are you here?

(Joe) So where is she?

(Jeff) Who are you talking about?

(Joe) You know damn well who I am talking about where is Jodi?

(Jeff)She is not here, so why don't you just leave.

(Joe) I know she is, just give her to me Jeff she is mine and I love her.

I made a mistake and did something awful to her and now I need to make it up to her now tell her to come with me now. Or I will go thru this house and find her.

(Jeff) You don't know the meaning of love. You think beating the hell out of some one is love. It takes a real man to beat a woman within an inch of her life.

(Joe) So she is here.

(Jeff) So what if she is she doesn't want to go with you

(Joe) Oh she will if she knows what is good for her.

Jeff and Joe start to fight in the living room. I come down the stairs and yell at them to stop. Matt hears the commotion and helps me stop the fight.

Joe grabbed me and started to drag me out of the house I started to scream for help. Jeff and Matt they rushed to my aid and jumped on Joe beat on him more and made him let me go.

(Joe) Fine if you want the little tramp you can have her.

(Wiping the blood from his face)

(J) (Running to Jeff who was laying on the floor with blood coming from his nose, mouth and above his eye, and clutching his ribs)

Jeff, I warned you that he would find me and that he would hurt you. Now look at you it is all my fault. I am so sorry.

(Jeff) (Moaning in pain) Jodi I told you that I wanted to be with you and I meant it.

I told you he would never hurt you again and I meant that too.

(J) Here let me help you up on the couch and clean you up.

(Jeff) Jodi, I think what I need to do right now is go to the hospital.

I checked the battle scars on Matt. He was alright, just a cut on his lip.

I asked him to help me get Jeff to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, the doctor stitched Jeff up and took x-rays of his ribs. His ribs were cracked. The doctor wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Matt got told he could stay, but they told me I had to leave. I was crying as I went to leave the room. Jeff told the nurse straight out that he wanted me to stay. She told him that it was against the rules. He told her he didn't give a damn about rules he was there because he saved her life and she deserved to be there with him.

Matt said that he needed to get home and get some sleep.

So I stayed with Jeff, we talked until Jeff's pain medicine kicked in, then I held his hand all night. I fell asleep with my head on the corner of his bed.

(Jeff) (Stroking my head and back) Hey have you been here all night?

(J) Yes, I have been, I haven't left your side. I wanted to be here when you woke up, but I guess you woke up before me.

(Jeff) I have been up for a while just watching you sleep. You know you look so peaceful when you are sleeping.

(J) Last night was the best night's sleep that I have had in a very long time and I owe it all to you. You are my knight in shining armor. I have been thinking now that Joe is out of the picture do you still want me to come with you on the road?

(Jeff) Yes now more than ever, because he will come back after you he won't give up that easily you know that as well as I do.

(J) You do have a point. Let's get you ready to go home. So when the Dr. comes and gives the ok we are ready.

The doctor came and gave the ok for Jeff to leave. We went back to his house. When we arrived Matt was waiting at the door, he came back, and tore up the place. We went up to my room and everything I owned was ripped to shreds. All of my clothes, pictures, even the bed that I was sleeping in. Matt had called the police and they were there taking the normal finger prints, but we all knew who did this.

I started to cry my life was in that small suitcase. My pictures from my childhood with Matt and Jeff and family pictures, my ID, driver's license, birth certificate, all of my clothes every thing that could not be replaced right now because I couldn't afford to do so.

(J) What am I going to do I have nothing but the clothes on my back?

(M) Don't worry Jodi we will take care of you.

(J) What am I going to do? (Just collapsing and crying)

(Jeff) (Coming and putting his arms around me) Matt said don't worry we will take care of you

(J) (Grabbing onto Jeff like I was never going to let go) I just want all of this to go away. It was a mistake to come here. Look at the trouble that I have caused you.

(Jeff) No Jodi this is where you needed to come. Every thing can be replaced you can't be. Come upstairs with me you have been through a lot.

Jeff laid down on his bed and he pulled me gently down next to him. He held me closely and whispered in my ear that he loved me now more than he ever had. I said I love you to Rainbow. You are my warrior and my hero and I don't know how I am ever going to repay you.

(Jeff) Just stay with me that is how you can repay me.


	4. The decision

**I do not own any WWE people**

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted.

These words still ringing in my head as I lay next to Jeff I tried to contain my thoughts on the day's events. I soon found myself sound asleep in Jeff's arms.

I woke up screaming. The next thing I knew I had Matt and Jeff at my side both holding me and telling me every thing was going to be ok it was only a dream.

(J) It was so real he was here again he was hurting you again Jeff.

(Jeff) It was only a dream Baby Girl, see I am here and I am fine.

(J) I really need a shower, but I have no clean clothes, well I have no clothes period.

(M) I told you not to worry about it while you were asleep Jeff and I went shopping and picked up a few things for you.

(J) You guys are so sweet. You shouldn't have.

(M) If you don't like any thing it is Jeff's fault.

(Jeff) Hey you picked out lot of things to, like the underwear. (Laughing)

Underwear, oh my god I can't wait to see these. (Laughing) I suppose you got me bras as well

(M) Damn I knew we forgot some thing.

(J) That's ok I just hope you got me some thing that doesn't cling to tight.

(Jeff) You can wear one of my sweatshirts and we will go get some latter.

When getting into the shower it never occurred to me to look to see if there was a towel hanging up in the bathroom, because most bathrooms do.

When I was ready to get out is when I noticed it. I yelled for Matt or Jeff. They didn't come. I got out and opened the door and yelled again. Jeff came to the door. I asked him for a towel, he just laughed; don't you normally look before you get in to see if there is one before you start your shower?

(J) Well normal people have them in there bathrooms to begin with.

(Jeff) This is a bachelor pad we just walk around nude if there are no towels we just go to get one.

(J) Oh yes I for got I am not dealing with normal people.

(Jeff) Here is your towel.

(J) Thank you. Rainbow

(Jeff) Yes

(J) I love you

(Jeff) I love you too.

Jeff thinking to himself I love her but I don't want to hurt her. I have been waiting so long for her to come back to me. Why am I having doubts now?

I need to protect her. I never expected that this would be the way that she would come back to me. Could I really be the one she wants or am I just an escape from her problems.


	5. More trouble

**I do not own any WWE characters**

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted.

These words still going thru my mind as I got dressed.

(J) (To Matt) do you think Jeff is really capable of loving again?

(M) I'm not really sure Jodi. Why do you ask?

(J) He keeps telling me he loves me. Do you know any thing about the song Empty Tank that he wrote?

(M) Yes he sang it a couple of times to me to get my opinion on how it sounded. Why?

(J) He wrote it for me.

(M) Oh man it all makes sense now. He started to write it about a year ago when your mother called, we were out on the road when she left it.

All it said was it wished we were home because you were being abused and could really use some close friends right now. Jeff was so hurt that we weren't there for you. I always knew deep down inside he liked you very much but he just didn't know how to show you.

Just then the phone rang.

(Officer Mickins) Is Jeff or Jodi there?

(M) Jodi is here and Jeff is sleeping.

(Officer Mickins) Jodi will be fine.

(M) Jodi it is for you. It is Officer Mickins.

(Officer Mickins) Jodi I have some bad news, Joe made bail and we are afraid that he is coming back after you and Jeff.

Do you have some where that you both can go that is safe?

(J) Matt, Joe made bail and Officer Mickins said that he is almost sure that he is coming for Jeff and I. He asked if we had any where to go that is safe.

At this time Jeff was making his way down the steps.

(M) Yes we have our house in Miami you both will go there he will never find either of you.

(J) Yes Officer we have a place to go.

(Officer Mickins) I would go there now it won't take him long to get to you.

(J) Thank you for letting us know. Good bye

(Jeff) What is going on?

(J) Pack your stuff. We need to go to your Miami house. Joe made bail and Officer Mickins said that he is almost sure he is coming for us.

With that we packed and got into Jeff's car and drove all day and half of the night.

We mostly sang along to the radio and tapes. We had some small conversation.

I slept a lot.

(J) What happened with Beth?

(Jeff) What do you mean?

(J) What happened with her? I mean you were together for three years.

(Jeff) I really don't want to talk about her.

(J) We used to be able to talk to each other about any thing. Why not now, I feel like the rebound girl right now even though my feelings for you are genuine. You tell me that you love me, but are those just words.

(Jeff) She wasn't you. None of them were you. You were all I ever wanted.

Remember that house show that you came to last January, and I got you and your nephew back stage passes for?

(J) Yes I do, it was so nice to see you again.

(Jeff) Well Beth made such a big deal out of it and called you a ring rat and a tramp. I was so mad. I told her that you were not like that at all. That we grew up together. She was verbally abusive towards me. She put me down any chance she could. I finally put an end to it two weeks ago. I couldn't take the abuse any more.

(J) My feelings for you are real Jeff. I just don't want you to go thru the motions on some thing you felt for me in the past. I need to know if is still how you feel, before I end up getting hurt. That is the last thing I need right now.

(Jeff) I never thought that I would ever have the chance to have the one girl back in my life that I have wanted for so long, and now I am so confused.

(J) Jeff, you told me that you loved me. Are you having doubts about that?

(Jeff) No I know what I feel but I never expected to say those words so soon again.

(J) So it was a mistake.

(Jeff) No nothing is a mistake when it comes to you. We have come full circle. This is what I have wanted for a long time, to have the girl of my dreams come back to me.

(J) But now I have us both in danger for our lives, you didn't expect to have to deal with that and I should have never brought you in to this situation. You deserve better than me. I am a mess. Just look at me, I look as if some body put me in a cage match and I really lost badly. I will never look the same because of all the bruising and the scaring. And you haven't even seen the damage on the rest of my body. I am an embarrassment to be with. I will understand that once Joe is in prison if you don't want to be with me any more……..

(Jeff cut me off)

(Jeff) I don't care what you look like, I fell for that girl that you were along time ago, and I know deep down inside of this broken body she is still in there I just need to find her and bring her out. Just give me time to adjust to having you here by my side again and every thing will work out I promise you.

(J) I will wait for you and give you as much space and time as you need.

(Jeff) Thank you and I do love you.

(J) I know that you do and I love you to.

We arrived at the Miami house about three in the morning. We were both tired from the driving. We walked into the house and left our bags in the car. The house was beautiful the only problem was it only had one bedroom.

Jeff showed me the bedroom and told me this is where I would be sleeping.

(J) Where are you going to sleep?

(Jeff) I will be sleeping on the couch; it is a hide a way.

(J) Jeff I don't want to put you out of your own room. I will take the couch. Because of my feelings for you I don't want to take any thing away from you.

(Jeff) You don't ever take any thing away from me; I give to you everything that I can and right now I want you to be comfortable in my bed.

(J) (Holding him and giving him a kiss good night) I am not arguing with you, it's like we were kids I always lost.

Jeff just laughed

I couldn't sleep every time I closed my eyes I seen Joe coming after me. I snuck down stairs and crawled in bed with Jeff and drifted off to sleep. About an hour latter I awoke just dripping wet and crying. Jeff rolled over to find me next to him. He sat up and took me in his arms. I was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. Jeff just took me in his arms and held me tight.

(Jeff)When did you come into bed with me?

(J) A couple of hours ago, I couldn't sleep every time I closed my eyes I seen Joe coming after us. Until I slid into bed with you, then I fell asleep and then I had the night mare. I am so sorry for waking you.

(Jeff) No need to be sorry I am here for you when ever you need me.

(J) No I mean for crawling into bed with you.

(Jeff) No that is ok I should have been known better than to leave you alone.

(J) You mean the world to me and I am so glad to be here with you.

(Jeff) I am glad you are here with me.

Jodi fell back to sleep in my arms.

It was five in the morning when Matt called to make sure we got there safe.

(Jeff) Yes we are here we got here around three, we went to bed right away. Jodi

Has already had a night mare. Man I don't know if I can do this. She is so dependant on me right now I don't know if I can give her the support that she needs.

(M) You can do this Jeff she is the love of your life. She needs you; she needs your love and support. You have always been the one that needs things, but now it is your turn to be the one that gives. Just support her. Hold her when she needs it. Just go with the flow if it feels right do it. Chances are she will tell you what she needs from you.

(Jeff) I don't know. What if I screw this up and end up hurting her more?

(M) You won't trust me.

(Jeff) I have her in my arms right now and I don't want to wake her, I will call you back latter.

(M) Ok


	6. A trying time

**I don't own any WWE characters**

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted

These words still were going thru my head.

As I awoke I found myself still in Jeff's arms.

(Jeff) Good morning Baby Girl

(J) Good morning Rainbow

(Jeff) Are you hungry?

(J) A little, why are you going to cook for me?

(Jeff) I have been known to make a mean omelet. (Laughing)

(J) I don't know I haven't had a guy cook for me since; well since the last time you cooked for me when I ran away from home and stayed in the fort. Do you remember that?

(Jeff) Yes I do, I remember it like it was yesterday.

Jeff moved in to embrace me in a hug; I totally embraced him back and just laid my head on his shoulder.

(J) I miss this so much. You know Jeff I would never hurt you. I have nothing but good to say about you. You have never ever done any thing to hurt me in any way. I have always had you in the back of my mind, wondering why you didn't want me back then. We used to embrace like this all the time and I always wanted more, I never knew how to tell you.

(Jeff) I didn't know how to tell you, you always seemed to pick Matt over me. You went with him to all the dances and school functions. I thought you wanted a relationship with him and only wanted to be my friend.

(J) You never asked me to do any thing with you. If I would have known that you felt that way I would have asked you to go with me.

(Jeff) I was shy I didn't know how to approach girls and ask them to do things with me, you know like dates.

(J) But Jeff I was one of the guys. All you had to say was hey let's go to the game or lets go hang out at the dance or let's go do this or that. It didn't have to be formal.

(Jeff) But I didn't see you as just one of the guys; you were still a girl a young lady. No matter how much rough housing that you did you were still a girl, and a beautiful one at that. You are still very beautiful.

(J) Damn it Jeff I am hungry I thought you were making me breakfast.

(Jeff) Wait a minute I have some thing for you that Matt didn't see me buy.

He ran out to the car and brought in a Victoria's Secrets bag. When I seen it I told him he was horrible.

(Jeff) You don't even know what is in here yet.

(J) I can only imagine.

He handed me the bag and I looked inside.

(J) Jeff oh thank you as I pulled out the sweat pants, t-shirt and baby doll shirt. They were the pink brand that I had that Joe had shredded. He also put pink brand dog tags around my neck.

(Jeff) So do you like them?

(J) I love them (As I jumped into his arms and kissed him) you know me and what I like. You are so special.

(Jeff) It is getting late for breakfast, lets go out for brunch.

(J) What ever Rainbow wants, Rainbow gets. (Giggling)

After brunch we took a walk down on the beach. When we were there Jeff's phone began to ring. It was Jeff and Matt's Father. Matt was leaving the house to go and check on my parents, when he got there he discovered that my parents had been shot, my mother was dead and my father was barely breathing. He was at North Carolina University Hospital in the ICU and that we had better come as soon as possible because things were touch and go with him.

Jeff grabbed hold of me and told me what had happened. I started to beat on his chest and cried no as I collapsed down to the ground. He just went down with me holding me all the way.

(Jeff) Come on we need to get you to your father.

(J) but what about Joe?

(Jeff) I don't care you need to be with your Dad. I will take care of you.

(J) But.

(Jeff) No buts.

We got into the car and drove all the way thru to the hospital. I cried most of the way there. Jeff held me a lot of the way. His hand never left mine. We talked a lot more than we did on the way down to Miami. Mostly about our memories of my parents growing up, because our families were very close.

(Jeff) (Out of the blue) Why didn't you ever have any children?

(J) I just never had the right man in my life to have them with.

(Jeff) But you were with Joe for so long.

(J) He wasn't the right one, and besides I refused to bring a child into a world with the abuse I was going thru. He kept hounding me to have a baby, but I just told him I couldn't have any. I hid my pills so he couldn't find them. That was another reason he beat me this last time, he found my pills.

(Jeff) So how will you know when the right person comes along?

(J) Jeff I would like to think that you are that special person, but if children are not in your future then that is fine with me, because all I want is you.

(Jeff) Jodi I would love to have children some day, but with my crazy schedule I wouldn't want you to be burdened with the children all alone.

(J) Wait did you just say that you would love to have children with me some day?

(Jeff) Yes I did, didn't I?

(J) You did.

We pulled into a gas station to get some gas and a soda. Before we got back into the car, Jeff came over to me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in close and reassured me every thing was going to be ok. He pulled me in even closer and our noses touched he gently started to kiss me, I gently kissed him back. Again he told me he loved me. I was taken back by these words did he love me or not.

When we arrived at the hospital we ran right to the ICU we were stopped by the nurse who asked us who we were. I told her. She told me I couldn't see my dad right now because he was in surgery. She told me where the family waiting room was. Jeff and I went there. When we got there Matt and his father were there waiting for us.

(M) How are you doing?

(J) My mother was just killed and my father is fighting for his life. How the hell do you think I am doing? (Crying)

(M) I am sorry.

(J) No I am sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. It has been a long last couple of days. With every thing that has happened and now I have to pay for a funeral that my dad can't even attend. I can't afford this; I can't deal with any of this right now. (Just walking away Crying)

(M) Jeff, aren't you going to go after her?

(Jeff) Just give her some time she is really upset.

(M) Jeff, that is all the more reason to go after her, she really needs you.

(Jeff) Matt you go to her she has had enough of me for a little while; I think she needs a change.

(M) (Catching up with Jodi) Jodi, wait up. I want to talk to you.

(J) Why so you can keep telling me you love me then telling me maybe it's a mistake then telling me that you love me again.

(M) He is doing that to you.

(J) Yes I don't know what to think or do. Now I have all of this to contend with. He told me that he loved me on the way here again and so far it is not a mistake yet.

(M) I don't know what to tell you since he went off to wrestle he hasn't been the same he kept telling me that he went off and left the girl of his dreams. He has never been the same since.

(J) Do you think maybe I could have been that girl?

(M) I think that you are that girl, and now that you are back in his life he is scared and doesn't know what to do.

(J) I still don't know how I am going to pay for Mamas funeral.

(M) Jeff and I will help you because both of your parents were like our parents also.

(J) I don't expect that.

(M) That's what family is for.

(J) Oh great now you make it sound like Jeff and I are family.

(M) You know what I mean.

Matt and I walked back to the waiting room, Jeff was sitting on the couch, I sat next to him and laid my head on his chest he put his arms around me and held me close. We waited for hours during that time I fell asleep in Jeff's arms. When the doctor came in he asked for me, Jeff woke me up. The doctor said that they did all that they could but they could not save my father. I totally lost it again. Not only did I lose my mother but my father was now gone also. All the way back to the Hardy home I was totally quiet my face was pale. When we arrived at the Hardy house. I went right up to Jeff's room and laid down on the bed, I didn't cry. I didn't do any thing. I felt nothing, I was numb. Jeff came and laid down by me.

(J) Jeff you love me or you don't I can't take the yo-yo any more. I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you don't want me tell me now. Don't play with my emotions.

(Jeff) I do love you, but I am scared I am on the road a lot and I don't want to have any one to feel obligated to be with me when I can't be there all of the time.

(J) So I will travel with you when ever the schedule allows, Jeff we can make this work. I know that we can. You did ask me to come on the road with you a couple of days ago or was that a mistake to.

(Jeff) No it wasn't a mistake. I know that I will try my hardest to make the transition to make this work. You treat me like I haven't been treated in a long time.

(J) I love having not to fear when the next time I will be hit is. I love how you hold me and call me your Baby Girl. Jeff I love every thing about you. I feel exhausted. Rainbow, would you hold me so I can try to get a little bit of sleep?

(Jeff) Yes, any thing for my Baby Girl.

(M) Thank you my Warrior.

I slept for a good six hours and in all of that time Jeff never moved from my side. Even when he wasn't asleep, when he seen me start to get wrestles he would rub my back or hold me the best he could in what ever position I was sleeping in.


	7. Funeral

**I don't own any WWE characters.**

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted

(J) There is one thing that you said to me a few days back that has been running thru my head. I wanted to know if it was said in the moment or if it was real?

(Jeff) what was it?

(J) When you said the words" You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted"

(Jeff) I meant that when I said it, I have known all of my life that you were the girl for me. I have always known it, but now that you are here I am a little scared. Especially with all that is going on. It runs thru my head did you come back to me for a lack of a better place to go.

(J)(Hurt) I can't believe I just heard those words come out of your mouth. In all of the years that I have known you I have never asked you for any thing and I am not asking you for any thing now except to may be rekindle and build on the feelings that we had so long ago when you knew that I was the one that you wanted and I knew deep down you were the one that I wanted. We have felt this way for a long time and I want to try and make it work.

(Jeff) I am so sorry; I should have never said that to you. I will leave you alone for a while.

(M) Jodi, we have appointment with the funeral director in an hour are you ready to leave?

(J) Not really, Matt can't you just go and do this for me? I really don't want to do it.

(Jeff)(Jeff taking me by the hand) It will be hard but Matt and I will be with you. You can do this.

When we got to the funeral home, I broke down in tears

(J)Warrior, I can't do this.

(Jeff) Baby Girl, you can do this.

The funeral director asked me if I wanted two separate funerals or just one, I told him just one and I would like them cremated. He showed me the urns next. I couldn't pick. I just broke down and fell to the ground crying again. Jeff came to my side and held me and stroked my hair he told me he knew it was not an easy choice to make, that him, Matt, and their dad had to do it when their mom died.

I asked Matt to pick one for my mom and Jeff to pick one for my dad.

The one's they picked out were beautiful. I was happy with their choices.

When it came time for the funeral I was an only child so it was hard being approached by aunts, uncles, cousins and people that I didn't even know. The only people I knew were Matt, Jeff and their dad. Matt was bouncing to and from the funeral home. Jeff stayed by my side he never left except to get me some thing to drink. There were police out side just incase Joe tried to make an appearance. Some of the kids recognized Jeff as a wrestler and asked for his autograph and were quickly scolded by their parents that this was not the time or place to do that type of thing, but Jeff gave them his autograph any way. Jeff never turned away any of his fans, that was another thing that I loved about him, he was not into him self.

When it was time for the funeral to start Jeff and I took a seat in the front row along with my dad's sister and her husband. When Father Kain was finished he opened up the floor to any one who wanted to share memories of my parents.

A lot of people got up to share their memories of my parents and me as a child, things that I had forgotten about.

I mustered up enough energy to get up and share some of my own memories of my parents. I just cried at the podium as I was speaking. When I was done there was no body else who was left to speak. Father Kain announced that there was a luncheon at the moose lodge at 8 pm and every one was welcome to join the family.

When we got to the moose lodge I asked Jeff how he had the hall and the food.

(Jeff) Dad took care of every thing. You are like his daughter and he wanted to help you. After all how many years did you call him dad?

(J)(Going to find Mr. Hardy) Thank you so much dad I don't know what I would have done with out you and your wonderful sons.

(Mr. Hardy)You are welcome Jodi. Just do me a favor Jeff loves you very much, and he has a hard time showing it. Just be patient with him and keep reassuring him that you love him.

He has changed a lot since you came back into his life.

If he talks about Beth, just reassure him you are not Beth, and take good care of him and stay true to him.

(J) I intend on it. I will make him the happiest man in the world, providing he will let me.

(Mr. Hardy) What do you mean?

(J) One minute he says he loves me then the next it is a mistake. I don't know what to think.

(Mr. Hardy) He does love you. He is just scared himself because he has never had a relationship who accepted him for him. The all wanted the glory of dating a wrestler.

(J) I could care less about that.

(Mr. Hardy) I think he knows that.

(Jeff) There you are Baby Girl. I was starting to get worried some thing happened to you.

(Mr. Hardy) I wouldn't let any thing happen to her Jeff, she is a very special girl, You are very lucky to have her, because let me tell you if I were a few years younger I would snatch her up in a heart beat.

(Jeff) I can and will take care of her, she is the only girl for me and I love her so you can't have her.(laughing) Baby Girl there are people looking for you.

(J) Do you mean that?

(Jeff) (Kissing me) I do.

Jeff and I started toward the bar to get a drink, all the people started to stop and talk to me and give me there condolences. I sent Jeff ahead to go get the drinks.

There were people I haven't seen in years and some I didn't know at all. They worked with my parents or were in some club or were on a bowling team. I didn't realize how many people my parent's lives made an impact on. The girl that was my first baby sitter was there. Just so many people I was overwhelmed.

I needed to step out side and bum a smoke; I hadn't had one since coming to the Hardy home. When I stepped out side who did I run into Joe. I went to run back in but he grabbed me by the arm. I tried to pull away. Just then my cousin Kevin came out I told him that I didn't want to go with this man and he hit Joe right in the face, causing Joe to let go of me and Joe took off running. Joe left a bruise on my right wrist. Kevin asked me what was going on and I told him. I was shaking. Kevin gave me a cigarette. After I was done smoking it, Kevin took me back in by Jeff.

Kevin told Jeff what had happened. Jeff just looked at my wrist and gave me his jacket to put on so the bruise wouldn't show. He held me tight and kissed my forehead.

(Jeff) Don't go off alone like that again, do you under stand me.

(J) Yes, I understand I just wanted to go outside to have a cigarette; I didn't want to smoke in front of you, because I thought you would think less of me. I haven't had one since I got to your house. I just needed one for the stress.

(Jeff)(Holding me like there is no tomorrow) I don't care if you smoke ten packs a day don't go off like that again. I don't want you getting hurt, and I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again. I love you just the way you are smoker or not.

(J) I won't smoke any more. I just needed that one.

(Jeff) I told you I don't care. I love you just the way you are.

We left the moose lodge around eleven. Jeff didn't go strait home he took me to the top of a hill over looking the town.

(Jeff) Do you remember this place?

(J)(As I laid my head in Jeff's lap) Yes this is where we used to come just to clear our heads. We would park up here for hours just watching the stars. It was in you 1967 Mustang Convertible we always had the top down and I would lay my head in your lap as I am doing right now. You would stroke my face and hair. (I started to cry)

(Jeff) What's the matter? Did I do something wrong by bringing you up here?

(J) No it's just when every one else was up here making out. I kind of wished it was you and I also. But that is in the past right we are starting our life over as adults not as stupid teenagers.

(Jeff) (Pulling me into an up right position) What do you mean like this?

He pulled me in close and started to kiss me fiercely and passionately, up and down my neck

(J) Stop what are you doing?

(Jeff) I thought this is what you wanted.

(J)(Crying) It is, I mean not here, not now, God I screwed up. I am sorry; it has been a long day. Jeff let's just go home.


	8. Giving of myself

**I do not own any WWE people**

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted

These words kept coming back to my head.

When we got back to the Hardy house there were a few of my close family there.

Dad had invited them to stay in the guest room and in the pool house.

Jeff and I went straight up to his room.

I put some soft music on and lit some candles while Jeff was getting ready for bed.

I put on just the bra and frilly little g-string set that Matt had picked out for me and told me not to tell Jeff about. I was in bed, when Jeff came out of the bathroom. I could tell he was still a little confused from the hill top incident.

(Jeff) What is with the candles and the soft music?

(J)(I said in a soft voice) Jeff just come over here.

Jeff came over to the bed and crawled in. He didn't notice what I was wearing.

I slid over to him and started to kiss him like we were kissing at the hill. He started to run his hands up and down my body. I asked him if he liked what he felt. He told me that he loved it and he loved me. I made him lay there as I explored his body up and down with my kisses when I got back up to his lips, he did the same to me he removed my bra and panties. He asked me if I was sure this is what I wanted. I told him yes. I have waited so long to be with you. That this was not sex, this was love. I want you to have all of me. Jeff I am giving my self to you fully.

We made love several times that evening every time more and more passionately. We got to know each others bodies, every curve every scar, every story behind the scar. We opened up fully to one another about every thing that lead us up to the day that we are at now. I told him about the abuse he cried along with me. He told me about the girls and how bad they treated him, I cried with him. We assured each other that those awful things would never happen to each of us as long as we are together.

(J) Rainbow, I love you more today than I did yesterday

(Jeff) Baby Girl, I also love you more today than I did yesterday.

Just then a knock came on the door.

(M) it's time to get ready to go to the church for the final mass.

(J) I am going to the mass then we are coming right back here to this bed, because I don't know about you but I am a little tired.

(Jeff) Yes very tired.

(M) What went on last night you to look like hell?

(J) Thanks for the compliment.

(M) Sorry but you do.

(Jeff)(Smiling) Didn't get much sleep was up all night, talking.

(M) Yeah I bet that's not all you were doing. I heard the soft music playing. You better not be playing her, because if you are I will hurt you.

(Jeff) I'm not I love her very much, she has shown me that I have been right the entire time she is the one for me, and be it known she has wanted me all these years also. She doesn't care if I wrestle or not she just wants me for me.

(M) I could have told you that.

Matt's friend Angie came over, she had a nice black strapless dress with a shawl that I could wear to the church. I thanked her and told her she didn't have to do that. She told me I could have it because it just sat in her closet and she never wore it any more. She also told me she had a lot more clothes she didn't wear and to come over and take what I wanted before it went to good will.

When we got to church the service was done in about twenty minutes. The funeral director met with me in a room in the church and asked me if I wanted to purchase a crypt or keep the ashes with me?

I just looked at Jeff and he asked me what I wanted. I looked at him and said I couldn't afford a crypt, so I guess I had to take them home with me. Jeff asked me if I was sure because he would get the crypt if I wanted one.

(J) Jeff you have done so much for me already.

(Jeff) Jodi when the two become one. We will take a crypt on Morgan's hill if possible as close to plot 10-C as you can get.

(Funeral Director) As it has it we just built a new crypt next to that area it is located in area 11-A right across the road. Did you want one or two?

(Jeff) Just one they lived in life together it is only fitting that they live in death together.

(J) Jeff what are you doing?

(Jeff) Putting your parents to rest across the road from my mother, it only seems right.

(J) I love you thank you for doing this for me.

(Funeral director) what would you like on the stone?

(J) Just their names and birth and death dates and loving parents of Jodi

Jeff lets get out of here and go home.

All of the way home I was crying Jeff was holding my hand. When we got out of the car he was literally holding me up I was still crying so hard.

I collapsed on the couch and just curled up in a ball. I didn't want to hurt any more.

Jeff picked me up and took me to the bedroom, he laid me in bed and laid there next to me holding on to me for dear life telling me every thing was going to be alright,

(Jeff) I know I can never bring back your parents but I can offer you my family, my dad, Matt and myself. I especially want to be your family, I want it to be you and me and then if the Lord wants us to have children then when the time is right he will make that happen. Jodi will you promise to be with me forever and never leave me?

(J) Yes Jeff I will never leave you and I know that your family is my family they always have been. And the children thing yes when the Lord thinks it is right time then it will be the right time, because he will make my pills fail (Laughing) Now can we get some sleep I am exhausted, you wore me out last night, and I want to be well rested for umm maybe a repeat performance tonight.

(Jeff) Damn Baby Girl are you trying to kill me? (Laughing)

(J) Rainbow, I just want to keep giving my self to you fully and completely.

With that being said we both drifted off to sleep in on another's arms.


	9. Getting back to normal

**I don't own any WWE characters**

You don't know how many times I prayed that the Lord would bring you back to me. Sure I have had other relationships but you are the only one that I have ever wanted

The police called they finally had caught Joe and had him in custody for the murder of my parents, the assault on me at the funeral home, the assault on Jeff and I at his home and for the assault on me at our apartment.

All we needed to do now is face him in court.

We were going to finally get some sort of normalcy back to our life.

Jeff was at the store when I got the call.

I told him when he got back. He was so happy.

(Jeff) We need to go out to celebrate.

(J) Yes, I think we do need to celebrate now that we can go out with out having to look over our shoulder.

(M)(Just walking in the door) What is the celebration all about?

(J) They caught Joe; he won't be terrorizing any of us any more, so Jeff and I are going out to celebrate tonight. Matt can you take me over by Angie's so I can look thru her closet like she offered?

(M) Sure I will call her and tell her we are on our way over, maybe we will tag along.

(Jeff) That would be great. You don't mind do you Jodi?

(J) No the more the merrier.

The guys got ready before we went over to Angie's.

When we got there Angie took me up to her room. We went thru all of her out fits I picked out a lot to take home, but there was one that Angie picked out for me to wear out tonight. It was red velvet thigh high and strapless.

(J) Angie are you sure this is the right thing to wear Jeff is such a simple guy. I don't want him to get the wrong idea of me.

He will love it, now let me do your hair and make up.

(J) Wait hair and make up, I like the way I look and so does Jeff.

(A)This is a special occasion. Just let me do it.

(J) Ok I guess it would be nice to get pampered I never had my hair done or make up, Joe never let me do any of that because if I did I was going to find some one else.

Ok I'm done look in the mirror and tell me what you think.

(J) Oh Angie I love it, do you think Jeff will like it.

I am sure he will love it.

(M) Hey girls hurry up or we will leave with out you.

(Jeff) I am getting thirsty.

Angie came down the steps first.

(Jeff) Where is Jodi?

(J) Here I am.

As I walked down the steps Matt and Jeff just stared at me. They could not believe the totally new person that was coming down the stairway.

Matt said to Angie thank you for doing this for her, she has needed this for a long time. She started to cry when she seen herself she said this is a totally different person. I told her don't cry your mascara will run. She just laughed.

(Jeff) No really where is Jodi?

(J) What don't you like what you see? I can go and change

(Jeff) Oh no I love what I see you are so beautiful, my God I feel so under dressed.

(J) You look just fine; nobody will be looking at you any way. (Laughing)

When we got into the car Jeff told me that I was the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen on the face of the earth as he kissed me softly. I said you have to be kidding you are surrounded by the most beautiful divas in the world. He told me that may be true but they are not his Baby Girl.

When we got to the club Angie and I met up and went into the powder room to adjust our make up.

So what did he say on the way here?

(J) He told me I was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen in the world.

You have him hook line and sinker girl.

(J) I know I have him already. The dress didn't do it.

We joined the guys at the table; Matt already had Angie's drink waiting for her. Jeff said he was sorry he didn't know what I drank. I told him a bud light as I grabbed his and took a drink out of it. He just laughed and told me I could have his and he would go get another one.

When he got back to the table Jeff put his drink down and put his arms around my waist and kissed by neck from behind. I turned around and returned the favor with a quick peck on his neck.

Angie and I went onto the dance floor to dance. Back at the table Matt and Jeff were talking.

(M) So I see that sparkle in your eyes that I haven't seen for a long time has returned.

(Jeff) It is Jodi I don't know what she does but she seems to bring out the best in me. I just do every thing better when she is by my side. I feel so alive.

When we got back to the table the guys were still making small chatter. Then all of a sudden I heard and seen something I thought I would never see.

All of a sudden this girl came up behind Jeff and started to kiss his neck and run her hands all over his body, Before Jeff could turn around and stop her, I had her by the hair and asked her what the hell she thought she was doing. She said Jeffy are you going to let this little tramp do this to me the love of your life. Right there I looked at Jeff and he looked at her and said Beth I don't love you and I never have now leave me alone. Jeff call your tramp off of me. With that I hit her very hard. I told her never to come near Jeff ever again and for your information I am more of a lady than you will ever be and I dropped her to the floor and I walked away, with Angie following me. Wow Jodi you showed her. Yeah and showed Jeff what a bitch I am.

When we got back to the table Jeff asked me if my hand was ok. I said it was fine, but he kissed it for me any way.

(J)I was going to let you handle it until she called me a tramp. Nobody calls me a tramp any more and gets away with it. I am sorry I hit her.

(Jeff) No I thought it was kind of sexy the way that you took control of her and stood up for your man. That was just the tom boy in you that I adored so much growing up.

(J) But I am not trying to be that tom boy. I was trying to be the lovely woman, and look at me I still kicked ass. (Laughing)

(Matt) You can kick my ass any time.

(J) Matt you would like it to much. (As I gave him a couple of playful punches)

Well needless to say Beth got us kicked us out of the club and had gotten me a disorderly conduct ticket for hitting her, but that was ok, because Jeff and I were free from Joe forever.

When we got home Jeff's dad gave us all papers that said we needed to be in New York on Monday for the arraignment. Jeff was to be back to work on Monday. Jeff got on the phone to Vince and told him what had been going on the past two months with me, my parents, the abuse and him, and now the trial.

Vince asked if he could do some shows in between some of the court dates. Jeff told him he could try but it would be on a drop in basis. He couldn't make any guarantees of when he would be where. It all depended on me and the status of the trial, because he wasn't going to leave my side. Vince even told him to bring me along. Jeff said he intended on it any way. Vince said good the WWE family always has room for one more. Jeff said she doesn't wrestle. Vince said did I say anything about wrestling? She can be you arm candy. No Vince I don't want her involved in the business in any way. Well think about it lovers on and off set. Well I will think about it. Bye Vince and thank you for under standing. Bye Jeff and think about what I said.


	10. Stress and the trial

**I don't own any WWE characters**

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the conversation Jeff was having with Vince. He was asking for more time off to be with me while I go thru the trial process. He is only need for the one part that actually took part at his house and that won't be up for a couple of weeks yet. He could go back to work until that happens but he wants to be with me.

(J) You know that you can go back to work until you are needed to actually testify about what went on at the house.

(Jeff) I know that I can but I don't want to leave you alone to deal with all the stress of having to relive the horror of the situation of why you left him. I know that we talked it over and you seem to be ok but when you tell your story with him sitting right there, I want to make sure every thing is ok, I want you to be able to look at me in that court room and not face him not even a glance just to look at me as if you were talking to me.

(J) Jeff, I love you so much you have sacrificed so much for me already; I don't know how I am ever going to repay you.

(Jeff) The only thing that I want in return from you is your love, and I know that I have that so every thing is all good. I have been here for you so far why back out now.

On Friday we flew out to New York because we had to be at the courthouse early Monday to meet with the attorneys that Jeff had set up for us. When we got there Jeff and I went to the apartment that Joe and I used to share to see if any of my things were still there. When we got there my key didn't work. I went to the building superintendent and talked to him.

He told me that after I left Joe didn't pay the rent and abandon the place so all of the things were put into storage. I asked if I could go thru storage to see if I could get some of my thing back.

The superintendent said normally he couldn't allow it that it would be auctioned off to help cover the rent lost, but in my circumstance he would let me go thru, because all I wanted was pictures and clothes and maybe some nick knacks.

Jeff was right there by my side, he found a box that had old pictures in it, and he started to look thru it. He immediately recognized a lot of old memories even for him they were pictures of all of them in the back yard wrestling ring.

(Jeff) Jodi, come here and look what I found.

(J)(Looking at the box she knew exactly what was in it) I know Jeff it was one of the things that I came here to find.

We sat for an hour just looking thru the pictures talking about them. The majority of them were of Jeff.

(Jeff) There sure are a lot of me.

(J) I know I loved my Rainbow for along time. I hid that box so Joe couldn't find it and when he was gone to work I would pull it out and look at all of the pictures of you and I growing up, and just kept kicking myself in the ass that if I would have told you I loved you sooner may be my life would have been different. May be I could have followed you to wrestling school, who knows (Laughing)

Oh Jeff do you remember this bear, you won it for me our junior year, you had to miss two baseball games waiting for your shoulder to get better.

(Jeff) I do (holding onto me by my waist)

(J) I can't believe all of my things are here but none of his things are. I would have thought he would have gotten rid of everything important to me.

(Jeff) I think I found the reason why Jodi, come here and look at this,

Dear Jodi,

By the time you get this I will probably be in prison or you are in town going thru this bin before the trial begins. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did to you and Jeff and I am especially sorry for what I did to your parents, they did not deserve it. They had nothing to do with the situation between you and I. You did not deserve to be treated the way that I treated you. I only hope that some day you can forgive me for the awful things that I have done. There should be no real trial because I am going to plead out. I don't want you or Jeff to have to relive the horrible things that I did to you. Here in this storage bin are all of the things that I knew that had a meaning to your life with Jeff. I knew about them all of the time and I guess that is what drove me to do what I did. You will also find in the big envelope in the green tote at the bottom it contains all of my stocks and CD's that I have signed over to you and the check book with me signed off on.

Well I have nothing more to say except I hope that Rainbow Warrior is very lucky to have such good woman and that I severely screwed up our relationship. Good luck.

Joe

We went thru the envelope and there was a half of a million dollars in CD's, a quarter of a million dollars in stocks and the check book balance was at $678,537.75.

I just sat and cried Jeff just held me again.

(Jeff) What is wrong we don't have to face him he is pleading out.

(J) All of the stocks, CD's, and the check book. Why?

(Jeff) you deserve it after what he put you thru and what good is it going to do him in prison?

Jeff and I just started packing things that had some meaning to the both of us, and we left the rest. When we were leaving, I wrote the superintendent a check for $750.00 which was one month's rent and told him he could open the bin to the rest of the tenants or could give it to good will or he could trash it, whatever he wanted to do, because it was useless junk to me.

Monday morning came and we met with the lawyer as planned. I showed her the note that we had found in the storage bin. We had even went to the bank before we got here to make sure every thing was on the up and up that every thing had been transferred to me and they gave me all of the documentation, but I still wasn't sure what to think of it because of the high amount of worth and we weren't even married. I could see the checking because it was a joint account, but the stocks and the CD's. Our lawyer told me by doing that he qualified for a public defender. So he played it smart.

(J) But is he going to come back after me latter on for the money? Or is he going to want me to like provide him money in prison and sue me if I don't?

(Lawyer) nope he can't do any of that; as a matter of fact I am going to put a no contact order on him as a part of his plea agreement. That means Lawyers any thing that has to do with him is forbidden. Well are we ready for the plea hearing. This won't take long he will plead guilty on all counts his attorney will say a plea has been agreed upon and the judge will here it then he will ask me if I have any objections and I will ask you and every thing will be done and over with .

(In the courtroom)

All rise the Honorable Judge Morris presiding

You may be seated.

I see we have case numbers

Dvony83245 domestic abuse against one Jodi Johnson

Dvonc30220 domestic abuse against one Jodi Johnson

Dvonc30220 domestic abuse against on Jeffery Hardy

Second degree murder against Laura and Judd Johnson

Dvonc40778 domestic abuse against one Jodi Johnson

How do you plead?

Guilty on all charges

Sir we have reached a plea agreement and would like not to waist any of the courts time on this matter.

So what may I ask is this plea?

Sir on the abuse charges we are asking 7 years concurrent and on the two counts of second degree murder two life sentences with no parole.

Does the prosecution have any problems with this plea?

No none your honor but the defendant has left a lot of things to the victim and we want a no contact order in place if the court will enforce that.

That is fine a no contact order will be in place also.

I see that there are two people with you Attorney Lane, who might they be?

You Honor they are Jodi Johnson and Jeffery Hardy. I had them come because I didn't know that a plea had been reached.

Ms Johnson I want to commend you for being here not knowing what was going to take place. It takes a lot out of a person to relive the trauma that you have went thru and I see that you have a wonderful friend by your side who has supported you and stood by your side as you have done for him being involved in this also. A lot of young ladies don't have that kind of support. Keep up the great support system I see that you are doing great.

Thank you, you Honor.

Court dismissed.

When we got in to the hall way, we sat on a bench and just held each other tight. It was over for real no more Joe. I had money. I could support myself; Jeff didn't have to do it any more.

(J) Let's go to dinner my treat.

(Jeff) Ok just this once, you are still my lady and I will still take care of you.

(J) But I have money now…..

Jeff interrupted just because you have money now doesn't mean that you can go all independent on me. Besides save it in the wrestling business you never know when I might god forbid not but get hurt bad knee injury or torn bicep or triceps

I don't wrestle I don't get paid.

The money that we have been living on was his inheritance from when his grandparents died.

I felt really bad. I offered to replace it. He straight out told me no, that he did it all for me, because he loved me.


	11. Back to work

**I don't own any WWE characters**

Now that the horror was behind us Jeff and I talked about him going back to work. We both agreed that it was for the Rainbow Warrior to make his come back hard and strong. Jeff was to leave on a plane the next day to go to Las Vegas, Nevada. He would be defending his title against Mr.Kennedy.

(Jeff) Jodi are you coming with me?

(J) Do you want me to come with you?

(Jeff) That is not what I asked? Remember we talked about you coming on the road with me. I wanted to know if you are still coming.

(J) Yes, I remember the conversation, but that was when Joe was on the prowl.

(Jeff) I didn't only mean that I meant all of the time. I don't want to be away from you ever. I love you very much and I want to show you off every chance I get. Besides I need protection at the after show parties.

(J) But you never go to those parties.

(Jeff) I never had a reason to go before. You make me feel so alive I just want to celebrate all the time. Because you have made me a different person and I owe that all to you.

(J) I never realized that I have done all that for that for you(Giving him a huge hug).

As we got to the arena all eyes were on us, because every one had sensed a change in Jeff. Then they saw me.

Every one came to welcome Jeff back and in turn he introduced me.

We went to Vince's office to tell him that he was there and ready for my match with Kennedy. Vince said wait have you talked to her yet about what we discussed.

(J) What was that Jeff?

(Jeff) Nothing Baby Girl.

(Vince) Oh come on I think it would be good for you both.

(J) What is it Jeff (Getting annoyed)

(Jeff) Nothing Baby Girl he just wants you to be my escort.

(J) What is wrong with that?

(Jeff) I don't want you to get hurt. Things happen out side of the ring that shouldn't, and if some thing happens to you I couldn't forgive my self for allowing it to happen.

(J) What if I do it tonight for your big come back and then we will take it from there. Then you can introduce me to the world if you want. Come on Rainbow.

Just for tonight.

(Jeff) Just for tonight, for now. Did you bring that black strapless dress with you?

(J) Yes. You want me to put that on?

(Jeff) Yes please.

As we got to the curtain Jeff asked me if I knew his entrance, I told him I kind of did. So he showed me and I got it down perfect. He told me that when we went out that he wanted me to go out first and do his thing then he would come out when I was half was down the ramp. When I was half way down the ramp I would stop and turn around and point back at him then wait for him to join me then we will enter the ring together.

When we entered the ring Jeff took a microphone and did his glad to be back speech and told every one that he was very proud to introduce a very special person in his life he said this is the love of my life my Baby Girl Jodi. The crowd went wild. Then Kennedy's music hit. He came down to the ring and took Jeff's microphone from him and said oh how nice Hardy's got himself a girlfriend, she can pick up your broken body pieces after I beat you for your championship. Then he locked up with Jeff with out even giving me a chance to get out of the ring. All of a sudden I found myself dodging and rolling out of the ring.

As the match went on I kept the crowd focused on cheering the Hardy chant, and watched the match very intensely. With every Jeff hit and miss I winced as he did. When he pulled off his win I got in the ring and gave him a kiss and he lifted me up as he hugged me. I raised the hand that the referee didn't have. When we got out of the ring Jeff lifted me up on his shoulder and gave me his belt to hold up.

When we got back stage the locker room the whole locker room was there to congratulate him on his win. I felt eyes on me and when I looked over to my right the whole diva locker room was glaring at me. I felt very uncomfortable. I whispered to Jeff about the looks I was getting and feelings I was getting.

Hunter came up to Jeff and said hey I like your new eye candy. Jeff replied she is more than eye candy, she is my Baby Girl, my life, I feel so alive when I am with her. Hunter said I am so happy for you. Are you going to come to the party at the hotel? Jeff said of course we will be there.


	12. Training

**I don't own any WWE characters**

After a couple of months of being Jeff's escort, I decided that since I was in the gym working out every day working out any way, I wanted to start to learn how to wrestle. Jeff objected to it at first but the more I begged he eventually gave in.

(J) I see the way the diva's look at me and I don't like it. They have been eyeing me up for a couple of months now, and I don't feel safe, I want to be able to defend myself just in case one of them decides to do some thing stupid.

(Jeff) They are just jealous, because you are more beautiful than they are.

A few days latter we were at the gym before a house show and Jeff and I were working out in the ring. We were working on the high flying maneuvers' like the Swanton bomb and the whisper in the wind. I had them down perfect. I also had the twist of fate perfected. I wrestled Matt, Jeff and Shawn and beat them all.

Mr.Kennedy walked in with his smart ass attitude, spouting off about oh your teaching her to wrestle now. I have been watching her; she can kick your ass now I know I can beat you

(Jeff) In your dreams Kennedy, we will see tonight.

(Kennedy) Yes we will.

Latter on at the arena that night, we had went to Vince's office and told him what had happened earlier at the gym. Vince said well that's ok because we have just hired a new diva and we can have a mixed tag match. How does that sound.

Jeff just looked at me and asked me if I thought I was ready. I told him I was ready as I would ever be.

When we entered the ring we were both faced with the shock of our lives the new diva was none other than Beth. Coming down the ramp Jeff asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. He said that he could take Kennedy all by himself and wouldn't have to tag me in. I told him Jeff you have to tag me in once it is the rules unless he keeps you away from the corner. But he will tag her in then I have no choice. You know damn well she has told him about your history with her and me.

Jeff stood in the ring to get things started but Beth wouldn't move she was bound and determined to start out. The referee flipped a coin to see who would start. Beth won the toss. Jeff just hugged me and told me to concentrate on what he taught me and try to stay focused on her.

We locked up in the middle of the ring. She immediately went for the one arm take down, she took me down hard. She gave me beating after beating. Every counter I did she countered that I couldn't get back to the corner to tag Jeff, until out of no where I hit her with a clothes line from hell. I literally crawled across the ring and tagged Jeff.

Jeff fought with Kennedy for a good ten minutes. Then I distracted Kennedy with Beth screaming for Kennedy from outside the ring because of the choke hold I had on her. This gave Jeff the opening he needed for the twist of fate. One, two, three, the match was over we had one.

The winners of the match Are Jeff Hardy and Baby Girl.

(Jeff) How do you feel as he walked me back to the medic?

(J) I don't feel so good as I almost collapsed from the blood that I had lost. The adrenaline was keeping me going out there but now that we are back here (I dropped to the ground)

Jeff picked me up and rushed me to the paramedics.

They immediately took me to the hospital. Jeff was in the ambulance with me. He was holding my hand and telling me that he was sorry he should have kept his word from the begging and not let me become involved in the business.

When we got to the hospital I was rushed into surgery for internal bleeding. When I got out of surgery, they placed me in the ICU. Only family was allowed to see me. Matt, Jeff and Mr. Hardy were all there waiting for me to come out of surgery. Jeff asked the nurse if he could see me. She told him only immediate family was allowed. He told her she had none and that she was his girlfriend and that he had to see her. The nurse still refused to let him see her.

When I awoke I called for the nurse. I asked her if Jeff was there.

She asked who he was and I told her he was my boyfriend. She told me that only immediate family was allowed. I told her that the Hardy's were my family. My parents had died so they were the only family I had. She told me she couldn't break the rules. I asked for the hospital administrator's number I was going to get my family in and get this nurse fired. She wouldn't give it to me so I rang for a nurse and a different one came in, I asked to see the Chaplin.

When the Chaplin came in I told him what the nurses were doing to me about not letting my boyfriend and his family come in to see me. He told me to wait a moment and he would take care of things for a moment.

He came back into my room with Matt, Jeff and Mr. Hardy. Jeff came to me and kissed me and said he was so sorry for letting this happen to me. I told him it wasn't his fault, how were we to know that Beth was the diva that was with Kennedy.

The Chaplin left for a good half hour and when he came back he had the hospital administrator with him. He had a long talk with the nurse who wouldn't let the Hardy's in to see me. She started to argue the rules. He told her when the patient requests to see some one that is called patients rights and that bumps rules.

He put it in my chart that the Hardy's or who ever else I requested to see was pre-approved.


	13. Hospital and a choice

**I don't own any WWE characters**

After spending a week in the ICU, I was finally ready to be moved to a regular hospital room. I was so happy now Jeff could be with me 24/7 if he wanted to be. He didn't have to sleep in the family waiting room, waiting for me to call every morning to call and tell him I was awake.

Jeff was with me when the decision was made that I was stable enough to be moved. Jeff packed up all of my belongings that I was allowed to have in the ICU and brought them to my room before I even got there. He had all of the flowers that people had sent, that he had to keep in the family waiting room also.

When I got to my room I was in a state of shock, just looking at all of the cards and flowers. The way that Jeff had arranged them for me was just beautiful.

Matt, Jeff and Dad were all waiting for me in the room when I got there.

They all took turns giving me hugs and kisses, but of course Jeff was last.

(J) Jeff my room is so pretty did you do it all by yourself?

(Jeff) Well mostly, but Matt did help a little.

(J) Thank you to the best two brothers on the face of the earth. The one's that taught me the never say die attitude. That helped me thru this. Rainbow, come here.

(Jeff) What Baby girl?

(J) Remember when you told me that freak things happen inside and outside of the ring?

(Jeff) Yes I do remember that's why I didn't want you n the business to begin with.

(J) Rainbow, when I am healed to when the doctor says I can wrestle again, that's what I want to do. This was a freak thing Beth didn't follow script, she took it personal.

(Jeff) I wish you would really think this thru some more. Go back to being my arm candy for a while, and then you can always stir up trouble in your own way from out side the ring if you want but I don't want you fully in the ring, not yet, Fit Finley and I want to train you for a few months more before you even think about getting back in that ring. But I really don't want you to wrestle but I can't make that choice only you can. Just remember I still will love and back you in what ever you decide to do.

(Matt) I will be a part of the training process to when I can be.

(J) You just like me kicking your ass (laughing and holding stomach because it hurt)

I spent a week more in the hospital and Jeff never left my side.

To sleep he would pull the chair over to the bed as close as possible and lay his head on the mattress and fall asleep. One evening we were watching a movie and Jeff was sitting by my side in a chair holding my hand.

(J) Come sit on the bed next to me (as I moved over)

(Jeff) are you sure?

(J) Yes I am sure. I want to feel your body next to mine, even if it is just for a little while.

Jeff sat on the bed and had his arm around me and I was nuzzled on the edge of his chest. When the nurse walked in and said some thing about it. I told her to mind her own business that we were watching a movie and I didn't care what the rules said if I wanted to fall asleep like that I would also that is my right, I was paying the bill which in turn paid her salary. So she had better chart to leave me alone if Jeff was on my bed.

When the night nurse that normally came in to give me my sleeping pill came in Jeff told her that I didn't need it tonight. I had been sleeping on the edge of his chest for a little over an hour now and he wasn't going to move and risk the chance of waking me. All the nurse asked him is if he wanted a blanket. He told her that would be great and he thanked her. She also told him that I was very lucky to have some one like him in my life. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep Jodi woke up and looked up at me and said your still here I am sorry for falling asleep on you. I told her to go back to sleep that I was going to sleep also right next to her, as I kissed her fore head.

(J) Good night Rainbow

(Jeff) Good night Baby Girl.

The next day I was released from the hospital. Jeff took me home and helped me into the house. I went straight to the bed room and went to sleep.


	14. Recovery and the win

**I don't own any WWE characters**

Each day I grew stronger and stronger, before I knew it I was back in the ring with Finley and Matt training me. It was two months latter that Jeff did come to spar with me he couldn't believe how much that I have improved. I told him that I had told Finley to train me like a man not a woman because that would give me some what of advantage.

We went to work out on the free weight which is some thing I was never very good at; Jeff was surprised that I could go pound for pound with him.

(J) I have been working very hard at getting to this point. I hope you don't get too intimidated. (Laughing)

(Jeff) Never by you. (Laughing)

(J) We will see. (Laughing)

That day was one of the first days that Jeff and I had been together in two months. I had decided it was time to go back on the road with Jeff, because I was traveling with Smackdown and Finley. I was ready to wrestle and had been on Smackdown here and there, but I wanted to be back with Jeff. Finley and Matt just weren't not enough. I needed to be with Jeff. I was satisfied just being Jeff's eye candy, for now.

When Finley got to the gym for my training session, he saw Jeff and I by the ring in a full embrace. He walked up and said oh I see we are going to have some one for you to spar with today.

(Jeff) Hell no we already did that once today and I got my ass kicked.

(Finley) Oh really, The Rainbow Warrior got his ass kicked by his girlfriend.

(J) Yep and I enjoyed every minute of doing it. That Irish whip that you taught me works well,

(Jeff) (Rubbing his neck) Yes it does. She has also took a few moves out of the Hardy book also and put some twists on them.

(J) You can thank Matt for that.

(Jeff) Remind me to do that.

(Finley) Did she do her weights also?

(Jeff) Oh yeah, my god she can lift as much as me.

(Finley) so am I training her well?

(Jeff) You have done well.

(Finley) what do you mean I have done well?

(J) I am going back to Raw to be with Jeff, I can't take being away from him any more. I will continue training with Hunter, Jeff and of course who ever else wants to help me. Now that Big show is back I was thinking about getting some pointers from him to.

(Jeff) You really want to ask Show for help?

(J) Why not?

(Jeff) He is a very hard person to approach.

(J) I will go to Vince and see what he has to say about the situation and maybe he will say something to Show for me because I think I would have a lot of knowledge to gain from him.

(Finley) She does have a good point if she could get Show to help in her training she would be an awesome wrestler. She has all of the best training her, Myself, you, Matt, Shawn, Hunter, Dave, Mark, and Ric,.

There was a funny site you should have seen it, you were on a signing. Randy came up to her in the ring and asked her if she wanted to spar, she said sure why not. He got in the ring with her. She yelled to the whole gym that Orton was going to spar with her. The whole Raw, ECW, and Smackdown roster that was working out came ringside almost in a run. She locked up with him and he pushed her away, she looked at him and said what the hell was that about Orton? He says I don't want to hurt you. With that she said oh you won't and she whipped him across the ring and he bounced back and she just about took his head off with a picture perfect clothesline. He Just got up with this stunned look on his face and went to get out of the ring, when she pulled him back with a back stabber, when she had him down on the mat, she started to hit him and taunting him to fight back or was he going to let a girl kick his ass. He through her off of him. And they started to really put up a good show then she went down and Randy went on the prowl, but when he went for the RKO she was expecting it and countered it with a rolling cradle. How in the world she did it I will never know. But Randy was pissed he got a black eye and a bloody lip. All Jodi got was a fat lip. So now when ever she sees Randy she says hi Orton and he just grumbles I will get you back in that ring she says for what another ass kicking.

(Jeff) are you serious you beat Orton?

(J) Ah yes, But I really don't think he was trying.

(Jeff) Baby Girl he went to RKO you he was trying to hurt you.

(J) Finley taught me to deal with the RKO how to do it myself and many ways on how to counter it. I told you I told Fit to train me as a male not a female. I have been knocked on my ass by the best but I got right back up and went right back to business. The biggest hit I took was from Batista he gave me a clothes line from hell it took me a few minutes to shake the cobwebs but I recovered very quickly. I never beat him but I took every thing he threw at me. I took every thing every one threw at me I learned by experience. I took it and I dealt it out to and from every one.

I just want a break for a little bit. I want to be back with you. I have missed having your body close to mine. Sure we have been on the phone every night but it was not the same. I am missing all of the things that come from being a couple, the clubs the nights at home and at the hotels. I just need you. (Pulling him close to me)

(Jeff) I am glad that you want to come back to Raw with me. I know I miss you and I love you and your fans miss you (Kissing me like there is no tomorrow)

That night when we arrived at the Staples arena I got a very warm welcome back.

I was summoned to Vince's office almost immediately. Vince had heard about all the progress that I had been making mostly because of Ortons whining. He asked me if I wanted to be in a match. I told him no, I just wanted my first night back to be Jeff's arm candy. Vince said that's ok because the match will be

Jeff Hardy vs Randy Orton.

I thought to myself oh my God what have got Jeff into I have to get to him and tell him how to counter the RKO.

I ran to Jeff's locker room and pounded on the door Orton came to the door. All he said I hope you heard about the match with your boyfriend and I tonight, because he is going to get the RKO that you should have gotten. I have never forgotten how you made a fool of me. I yelled for Jeff. Randy just said he's not here he's looking for you. I ran thru the locker area looking all over for Jeff, when I found him I asked him if he knew about the match and he said what match? I told him that he was going up against Randy and I had to show him how to counter the RKO.

(Jeff)Wait I am going up against Orton tonight?

(J) Yes and it is my entire fault. Vince asked me if I was ready to wrestle and I told him that I just wanted to be arm candy for a while. Well he made the comment about my spar with Randy. Then told me that the match between you and Orton was going to take place, Jeff when I countered you know how he has his hands and arms positioned, I pulled up in like a tuck and roll position and instead of lying flat on my face I ended up rolling and rolling him over with me into the pin.

(Jeff) That is how you countered his RKO.

(J) Yes that is how I did it. Now I don't know if it worked because of my size, but it worked.

When the match was going to start and all of us were in position and the bell was about to ring, Vince's music started to play, as he stood at the top of the ramp he said O by the way Randy this could turn into a handicap match for you good luck, his music played again and he was gone.

The bell rang and the match started.

I couldn't believe my ears I had basically been given the go ahead to get into the ring if I chose to do so. This match was totally an unplanned match so the any thing goes rule applied any way.

I looked at Jeff and he just shrugged his shoulders, like what ever you want to do. He knew if I stepped in that ring Orton was coming for me. As Randy and Jeff were battling it out in the ring, Randy was taunting me to come and save my boyfriend that he was only going to hurt him more. I finally decided half way thru the match it wasn't Jeff that Randy wanted it was me, I jumped into the ring. Randy just stopped and looked at Jeff and said tauntingly oh look your girlfriend doesn't want you hurt any more so she came to save you. I yelled back at him this is between you and I Randy and you know it. It has nothing to do with Jeff.

I started to fight Randy like I did at the gym that day but this time he was getting the better of me, I needed to let Jeff jump in and help me some. But he hit Jeff with the RKO, but instead of covering Jeff for the win, he still came after me. Just as he went for the RKO on me, I some how managed to pull off the counter that I did at the gym to pick up the win. I was so happy, and so was Jeff because he had come to just in time to see me pick up the win.

Once again Orton was beaten by a girl this time on national television.

(Randy to Jodi) well I hope that you are happy, you had to go and embarrass me in front of the whole world.

(J) No Randy you did it your self, you could have just pinned Jeff and I could have liked tried to like pull or knock you off of him but we both knew that it wouldn't have happed. I would have let you pick up the win against Jeff but you were the one that made it personal. So don't even go there. You knew that I could counter that RKO.

(Randy) Whatever

(J) Yeah Randy whatever

(Jeff) What's going on here?

(J) Oh nothing Orton's just being a cry baby because he lost.

(Jeff) come on Baby Girl lets go celebrate.

That night we went to the club to celebrate our win. Every one was there. They all liked the move that I did to defeat Orton. Orton was still grumbling. We all had a great time dancing and catching up on every thing that had been going on since I had been gone. It was about two in the morning when Jeff and I decided to go back to our hotel room. When we got back there we went to bed. I told Jeff I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted him. We made love. It was magical. We jut held each other as we went to sleep.


	15. Wrestlemania 24

**I do not own any WWE characters **

**I know that this hasn't taken place but this is my story and this is my version so this is it.**

Two months latter at Wrestlemania 24, Jeff, Matt and I were back stage talking as Jeff was getting ready for his money in the bank ladder match. I was telling Jeff that I really was having a bad feeling about this match. He was telling me not to worry, he had been in dozens of these matches and that every thing would be fine, he would be beat up and sore but it was a hazard of the type of match. But I would not accompany him to the ring because of the severity of the match. I told him I already knew that. They started to call every one for the match to come to the curtain. Jeff and I went to the curtain together and when his music hit I kissed him for good luck.

Matt and I went to the green room to watch the match. The more of a beating Jeff took the more worried I became. Matt just told me that it was ok, he's done this before. With every blow and every fall I buried my face deeper into Matt's chest. It was getting to the point where I could hardly look. Then in a blink Matt grabbed me by the arm and told me we had to get down to the ring now. I didn't see what happened, but Matt said Jeff had a move go wrong and they stopped the match. We got to the ring before the medics the referee was trying to talk to Jeff and was not getting a response. I literally pushed the referee out of the way and was yelling at Jeff to talk to me. Then the paramedics showed up and put him on the back board and took him away. I followed up the ramp. When they put him in the ambulance I insisted on riding along because I was his girl friend. They told me to get in. Matt told me that he would call dad and meet me at the hospital. All the while in the ambulance I was trying to get Jeff to respond to the sound of my voice but he wasn't responding to any thing, but he was alive that was all that mattered.

When they got him to the hospital they assessed him and immediately ran him into surgery. They wouldn't even tell me what was going on. Every thing was happening so fast. When Matt got there I was just waiting for him to take him to the surgery waiting room. I told him that they just rushed him to the operating room right from the assessment room. They wouldn't let me in the room and they wouldn't say any thing to me about what was going on. (Crying on his shoulder)

(J) Matt this couldn't have come at a worse time.

(Matt)Jodi, why do you say that?

(J) I was going to tell Jeff tonight that I am pregnant.

(Matt) How long have you known?

(J) I just found out yesterday.

Matt just took me in his arms and gave me a big hug and told me every thing will be ok Jeff is a fighter. I told him I hope so because I don't think I could live life with out him.

When Jeff was finally out of surgery the doctor came out and asked who was there for Jeff Hardy. Matt and I stood up. He had told us that Jeff had broken his back and would be paralyzed from his waist down. I just broke down and cried. The doctor said he was awake if we would like to go and see him. He was in ICU 4.

(J) You go first I need time to comprehend all of this.

(Matt)No you need to come with me.

(J) I don't want him to see me cry.

(Matt)No you need to come with me; you will be the first one he will want to see any way.

As we entered the room Jeff was just laying there with a blank look on his face. I went to kiss him on his cheek and he pulled his face away. I was very hurt. I just turned and started to walk out the door but I stopped at the door and looked back at him and said I love you very much no matter what and by the way I'm pregnant I went to the hall out by his door just dropped to the floor and cried.

(Matt) Nice going you just turned your back on the best thing that you have in your life.

(Jeff) Oh like she wants some one who is only half a man she fell in love with a whole man.

(Matt) After the move went wrong she was the first one to your side besides the referee. She rode in the ambulance with you here; she waited in the surgery waiting room ten hours for you to come out of surgery, I was off walking around but she stayed there, she didn't want to miss an update or any thing. Then when you were out of surgery and the doctor came and told us what was wrong she looked at me and was worried that you wouldn't love her any more. So I guess she was right you are just going to throw every thing away just because some thing went wrong.

(Jeff) Did she say that she is pregnant?

(Matt) Yes she did. She found out yesterday. She was going to tell you tonight. She told me while we were waiting for an update on you.

(Jeff) I feel bad about doing what I just did to her.

(Matt)You don't think before you do. I don't blame you for being in shock, this is all new to you, hell it is all new to all of us, but you have one hell of a woman who has been with you for so long that she is willing to stay with you no matter what. When that doctor said to us that you would be paralyzed from the waist down, she could have run right there and then, but she didn't and she didn't come in here out of pity or to make it even harder on you that she is pregnant, she came in here out of love now I don't approve of the way she told you she was pregnant, but I think she thought you were turning her away for good.

(Jeff) Can you ask her to come back in and then give us some time alone?

(Matt) I sure will. (Going out the door and telling Jodi) Jeff wants you to go back in by him.

(J) Really

(Matt) Really

I walked slowly back into Jeff's room trying to cover the fact that I had been crying, I stood as a shadow in the door way.

(Jeff) Baby Girl are you there?

(J) Yes Rainbow I am here.

(Jeff) Come here I want to talk to you.

I walked over to his bed and I pulled the chair as close to the bed as I could and I took his hand in mine and I kissed it I laid my forehead on it and started to cry. He pulled his hand out of mine and started to stroke my hair.

(Jeff) I am so sorry that I pulled away; I just have so much on my mind right now. This is just the last thing in the world that I ever expected to happen to me. I was just thinking before you and Matt came in that you wouldn't want me any more because I am not a whole man, I am only half a man, I can't give you the life that you deserve. You deserve someone who can meet your physical needs. I will never be able to do that.

(J)Jeff I don't care about that, I just want to be with you, I just want to be held in your arms, I want to be close to you. We have our baby on the way he or she deserves a father. I know you will be a great father. I want to be Jodi Hardy.

(Jeff) Did I hear you right you want to be Jodi Hardy? You want to marry me like this? You still want a life with me like this? I can't provide for you and the baby like this, I am totally disabled.

(J)Remember the CD's and the checking account from Joe? You told me to save it because there may be a day when God forbid some thing could go wrong, this is that time. We will live very well I promise. Plus I still want to go back to work after the baby is born.

(Jeff) No absolutely not.

(J) Just wait hear me out. Matt and I will be tagging for a new mixed tag belt. I want this more than any thing else in the world and so does Matt. We want to go back as the Hardy's But as Matt and Jodi.

(Jeff) But you are not a Hardy

(J) I hope to be when I go back (smiling)

(Jeff)Are you proposing to me?

(J) Ah yes I think I am, so what is your answer Rainbow?

(Jeff) Lets wait and see what the doctor has to say about my rehabilitation and then we will set a date ok.

(J) I take it that is a yes

(Jeff)Yes as long as you are with me for my therapy so you know what you are getting your self into.

(J) I know what I am getting myself into. I am getting my self into a life sentence with Jeffery Nero Hardy. (Laughing) As for the other you can be just as normal as you allow your self to be you will just have to adapt to using the chair. You can dance with me the only difference is during a slow dance I will sit on your lap and you will hold me with one hand and kind of rock the chair with the other. So we will have to make some minor adjustments that haven't been made for dad. We already have the lift for the stairs and the upper bath room is handicap accessible all we will need to get is a shower chair and a detachable shower head. We will have to lower the kitchen counter top and some other stuff but don't worry; Matt and I will do what ever it takes. We will get a ramp built to the door and get all of the doors fixed.

(Jeff) Wow you have every thing figured out. You have such a level head on your shoulders I am so glad I have you. I love you so much. (Crying)

(J) Some body has to be strong in this relationship. You have been the strong one now it's my turn to take care of you. (Leaning over giving him a gentle hug) You are my whole world Rainbow; did you honestly think that this would scare me away? We have been thru hell together and we have come thru it all this is just another hurdle that we will just have to work thru and it will take adjustments on every ones part mine, yours, and Matt's. I can see that you are getting tired so I will go and let you get some sleep. (Jeff interrupts)

(Jeff) No stay with me please at least until I fall asleep.

(J) I'll stay. (I laid my head down on the bed next to him and put my hand on his chest)

The next thing I knew I woke up a few hours later with Jeff crying in pain and the nurse call button was never given to him.

(J) How long have you been like this?

(Jeff) For about ten minutes.

(J) Why the hell didn't you wake me up? (As I got up to get him the call button and stuck my head out the door to get a nurse)

(Jeff) I didn't want to bother my angel.

(J) Damn it Jeff you need your pain medication to get you through you should have woke me up.

The nurse came in and gave Jeff his morphine. I told her that he was never given his call button. I woke up to him crying. She said that she was sorry she had just come on duty and hadn't made her rounds yet and that she would have caught it. I sat and held his hand and stroked his hair and face until the morphine took effect.

(J) Are you feeling a little better?

(Jeff) Yes a little sleepy again. You are staying aren't you?

(J) Yes, I am not going any where. (As I laid my head back down where it was and put my hand back on his chest, this time he put is hand on top of mine) Good night Rainbow.

(Jeff) Good night Baby Girl.

Jeff slept peacefully for the rest of the night. I was up and down checking on him all night. When Matt got there in the morning he seen me there and asked me if I had been there all night.

(J) Yes Matt I have been here all night. He had one bad time I woke up and he was crying in pain, because the call button was never given to him and he never woke me up. Then the nurse came and gave him his morphine. He has been sleeping ever since, I have been up every half hour checking on him.

(Matt) Why don't you go home and get some sleep and I will stay with him for a while.

(J) I want to be here when he wakes up.

Just as I said that Jeff started to stir he woke up to Matt and I talking.

(Jeff) Hey there are some people that are trying to sleep here. Come here Baby Girl. You look like hell.

(J) Thanks a lot I have been here with you remember. I was up every half hour making sure you were ok. Can I go home and get some sleep Matt will be here with you. I promise I won't get too much so I can spend the night with you again tonight. I will be back around three or four ok Rainbow (Kissing him)

(Jeff)Alright Baby Girl get some sleep and I love you.

(J) I love you to Rainbow.

When I got home I grabbed one of Jeff's shirts out of the laundry and put it on so I could have his scent on me and I fell asleep. It wasn't long after I fell asleep that Matt called and told me that Jeff was getting out of control and they were going to have to strap him down if he wouldn't settle down. I asked Matt if Jeff would talk to me on the phone he said he wouldn't I was half way to the hospital when I heard the nurse tell Jeff they were going to bring in the straps I told Matt I was in the parking lot and to put his phone on speaker. Jeff I am in the hospital I am almost to your room baby I am coming please settle down baby I am coming then my phone went dead. I got to his room and the nurse was there with the restraints and wouldn't let me in I told her that I can settle him down just get out of my way as I pushed her. I got to his bed and I put my arms around him and lowered him back down to the bed and laid my upper body upon his and told him if he knew what was good for him he would calm down right now. He just put his arms around me and cried I'm sorry Baby Girl. You can't do this ever again if you do they will keep you sedated and strapped down then we can't talk and you can't hold me. You will also hurt yourself more and I don't want that. I want you home as soon as possible.

(Jeff) What are you wearing?

(J) Oh my God Jeff this is your shirt and your flannel lounge pants. I am so sorry I just put them on because I wanted to be close to you when I slept and then Matt called and I didn't change I'm sorry.

(Jeff) No that's ok I like them on you.

The doctor was talking to the nurse about what had just taken place. The nurse said he was totally out of control thrashing around and screaming and they warned him several times but his brother told us that his girlfriend could settle him down we had waited as long as we could then when we were on our way into sedate him and strap him down when his girlfriend came and grabbed his upper body and lowered herself down carefully on him and ordered him to settle down and he did just as she told him to do. The doctor told the nurse to get a roll a way bed in that room. He did not want me to go any where. Any thing that keeps Jeff calm is ok with him and he meant anything.

The nurse took Matt aside and asked what my name was he told her Jodi why?

The doctor wants her by his side 24/7.

(Nurse) Jodi

(J) Yes

(Nurse) The doctor would like you to stay with Jeff around the clock. We will be putting a roll a way bed in the room for you and the doctor wants you to do any thing and he stressed any thing to keep Jeff calm. Are you ok with this? You can shower here and we will make sure you get fed all your needs will be taken care of right thru Jeff's full recovery period. Matt also told me that you are pregnant. We will make sure that all of your appointments are here at the hospital so Jeff can go with you. As a part of the home learning process we will work on baby and child care also.

(J) I would love that very much and I know that Jeff will love it also. Don't tell him just let him find out when the bed is being moved into the room.


	16. Jeff's Recovery

**I own no WWE characters**

Jeff started to get agitated with me out of the room for just the little while that I was talking to the nurse. Matt popped his head out of the door and told me Jeff was getting agitated again.

(J) Rainbow, what is wrong with you? I can't leave you for two minutes.

(Jeff) I don't know why (Crying)

There was just enough room on the side of the bed for me to put down the side rail of the bed and lay down by his side and put my head down on his shoulder and hold him.

(J) Are you in any pain?

(Jeff) A little bit, but I can deal with it right now. I will just concentrate on you.

The door to the room opened and the nurse wheeled in a chair that turned into a bed. The nurse told me if I needed any thing just to let her know. I asked her if there was any thing Jeff could have for pain, because it was just starting before it got bad. She went to get him a Tylenol 3.

(Jeff) What is the special chair for?

(J) The doctor felt that it would be better if I stayed here with you for all of the time that you are here. Is that ok with you?

(Jeff) Is that ok that is the best thing I have heard since I have been here. They want to start and sit me up a little more starting tomorrow.

(J) That is great, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and the doctor is going to come here so you can be a part of my appointment. That is another thing with me staying here the hospital has arranged for all of my appointments to be here so you can be involved in every thing. As a part of our rehab process they are going to teach us how to do baby and childcare. The reason I say our rehab process is because I need to learn how to live with you all over again even though I think I already do the hospital thinks I don't.

(Jeff) I love it that you are putting your life on hold to be with me. You don't have to do this for me. You must really love me to do all of this for me. You are moving out of our house and into a hospital to be with me.

(J) Jeff for the next few months this is our home and I am in no way putting my life on hold I want to be with you and you know that I love you.

For the next few months of Jeff's rehab was not easy. There were days that he just totally wanted to give up, but I pushed and he made it all the way to the living suite. We had a month and a half in the live suite and Jeff proved that he was ready to go home. We were so happy. On the day of discharge I was eight months pregnant. Matt had gotten a special handicap van for us and he came and picked us up from the hospital. When we got home the house was totally transformed to accommodate Jeff, Matt had even added an extra room to the house for a nursery. Matt and Angie had decorated it for our new baby girl that was due to arrive in the next month. All of the baby's furniture was at a special height so Jeff could reach and take care of the baby also. Every one from Raw, Smackdown, and ECW was there for the homecoming. Jeff was so touched.

(Jeff) What are ya'll doing here isn't there like a show some where that need to be done?

(Hunter) We couldn't miss your home coming and we wanted to see how our Jodi was doing also?

(Jeff)Oh I see so Jodi is a person of interest here also. (Laughing)

(J) Rainbow would you like to sit on the couch? (Kissing him on the forehead)

(Jeff) Sure this chair is getting kind of hard and there are so many people it is hard to move around. I don't know where my board is right now can you find it for me?

(J) I'll just move you by my self.

Hunter seen me go to move Jeff and scolded me. He told me that I had to watch what I did other wise I could go into labor or hurt my self. I told him that I have been doing it at the hospital at least two or three times a day because they wanted to make sure I could do it, even pregnant. Hell I can even pick him up off the floor, but hey if you want to do it by all means go ahead, but it has to be done a special way. I said I will take help. I told him how to help me.

(J) I am not feeling that good. Do you mind if I go and lay down for a while?

(Jeff) No Baby Girl, go right ahead.

While I was lying down Jeff was busy visiting with all of his friends. Matt unpacked the van and brought the things to our room not knowing I was in there. When he seen me in there he said he was sorry for disturbing me. I told him that it was ok; I just wasn't feeling that good. He sat on the bed and asked me not feeling good how? I think I am just exhausted. He felt my forehead and told me I was burning up. He got the thermometer and took my temperature. He told me he was taking me to the hospital my temperature was 103. I told him no I just got back home from that hell hole. Just let me call my doctor. I called the doctor he told me to take two Tylenol and check my temperature again in two hours if it was still high then I had to come in. I told that to Matt, and he told me he would be checking on me. I begged him not to tell Jeff, that this was his day of joy and celebration. Matt let me sleep for a couple of hours and then came back to check on me, I was awake, but just laying there. He came and put his arm around me and put the thermometer back in my mouth, it read 103.5. Matt said that's it you need to back in. I protested. Matt threw my jacket at me and took me by the arm and said let's go. I went because I knew the baby would be in danger if I didn't.

(Matt to Jeff) I need to take Jodi to the hospital she has a temperature of 103.5. You stay here. I will call you.

(Jeff) No I want to come with.

(Matt) Jeff just stay here. All of these people are here for you. I will call you.


	17. Jodi

**I don't own any WWE characters**

When Matt got me to the hospital, my doctor was there waiting for me. When the nurse took my temperature it had risen to 104, the doctor started me on an I.V. drip to try and get my fever down. After four hours it was not going down, the doctor said that my temperature was too high for the baby. The baby had to come out now. I told him that Jeff had to be there before I would let them do that.

(J) Matt call Jeff and tell him to get ready that you are coming to get him.

(Matt on the phone to Jeff) I am coming to get you Jodi is having an emergency c-section. I will be there in ten minutes.

(Jeff) Every one Jodi is having an emergency c-section. Matt is coming to get me.

Every one left one by one telling them to call when the baby is home and when they can come and see the baby. Stephanie and Hunter went to the hospital to keep Matt and Angie company while Jeff and Jodi were in the operating room. Jeff was scrubbed in and his wheel chair was sterilized to go into the operating room.

(J) Jeff I am scared.

(Jeff) Don't be honey I am here for you.

(J) I am so glad you are here to hold my hand I couldn't do this without you. I am so sorry that I ruined your first day home.

(Jeff) You are giving me the best gift that a man could ever have on his first day home an addition to our family. (As he kissed my cheek)

(J) What if something is wrong because of my fever, or because she is early.

(Jeff) Stop worrying she will be perfect just like you.

The doctor said well we are done and you are the proud parents of a baby girl as they did what they needed she was crying, I looked at Jeff and said that is a good thing she is crying. The nurse brought her to us and said she is 6lbs 9oz. Do you have a name for her yet?

(J) Jeff, What are we going to name her?

(Jeff) You name her. I'll name the next one.

(J) The next one?

(Jeff) Remember the class? I did it. So you can have more.

(J) Oh Jeff I love you. How about Jessica Nicole?

(Jeff) I like it Jessica Nicole Hardy or (I interrupted him)

(J) Hardy after all I will be a Hardy in four months remember?

(Jeff) I almost forgot, not really. (Smiling)

They brought me back to my room. I slept for about an hour, and then the nurse woke me up to ask me a bunch of questions. She asked me if I wanted to breast feed, I looked at Jeff holding Jessica and I told her no. Jeff looked at me and asked me why. I told him I totally wanted him to be involved in the feeding process.

(J) Rainbow, are you sure you can do this?

(Jeff) I am totally sure. We are in this together.

(J) So I guess I am not your Baby Girl any more am I?

(Jeff) You will always be my Baby Girl.

(J) So what is Jess?

(Jeff) How about she can be our precious baby girl?

(J) I like it.

The nurse prepared a bottle and handed to me so I could feed her for the first time. I told her to let Jeff feed her. Jeff asked me if I was sure. I said I was. The nurse asked if she should give Jessica a bath in the room or the nursery. I told her to bring her here so that Jeff could help give her, her first bath.

(Jeff) Thanks for getting me into the first bath thing. I gave the doll the bath remember?

(J) No problem, but a squirmy baby is different than a doll.

Jeff stayed with me the rest of the day. I could tell he was tired. He had been up for over twenty four hours. I told him to call Matt and go home and get some sleep because once Jessica and I got home Jessica would be up every three hours for feeding. He refused to leave so I made him lie down and go to sleep in the father's bed. No sooner than his head hit the pillow he was out cold. The nurse came in a few hours latter for me to feed Jessica, I told her to try and be quiet and try not to wake Jeff. We were as quiet as could be but when Jessica was done she started to cry. I changed her, but she was still crying. She woke Jeff up. Jeff got up and came over to the bed and took her from me he started to rock her and she stopped crying and fell back to sleep. He puts her back in her bassinet.

(J) Jeff she hates me

(Jeff going over and taking me in his arms) No she doesn't she loves you, just as much as I do. But she could sense that you were getting frustrated and that was getting her the same way she is only a baby she doesn't know what to do. You should have woke me up when the nurse brought her in so I could have helped you.

(J) But you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. You were so tired it took you like two minutes to fall asleep when you laid down.

The next day the nurse got me up to walk she wanted to take me by the hand, I told her that she could just watch me as I walked behind my husband. She told me I could not push him I asked her if she thought I was nuts he walks me, I just hang on. We just were discharged off rehab floor two days ago. Then I end up back in here the same day as discharge. I didn't push him then I am not about to start now. Jeff just laughed. We walked two or three times a day for the next three days. Finally I was ready for discharge. We were finally going home as a family. Matt pulled the van around to the door of the hospital and he put Jessica in her car seat as Jeff got himself situated, I sat next to Jessica and we were on our way home.

When we got there it was half the reception that Jeff had friends, family and some of people from the three roosters. I was so surprised, well not really I expected family to be there and some close friends, but not people from work. Matt said some of them never left. They wanted to help out. As I walked in with Jessica I was met at the door immediately by Jeff's dad wanting to hold his new grand daughter.

(Jeff) Dad, can you please wait until Jodi at least gets in the door?

(Dad) I am sorry I am just excited to be a grandpa. I didn't think I ever would well we won't go there. (Their sister was killed by a drunk driver when she was sixteen)

(J) Here you go grandpa; she is sleeping try not to wake her up.

(Dad) I like that grandpa; it has a nice ring to it.

(Jeff) I thought you would like it seeing as you couldn't keep your hands off her stomach when she was pregnant.

(J) Oh don't be so hard on him he only wanted to feel her kick, like some one else I know.

(Jeff) I know how hard she kicked she almost kicked me out of bed a few times.

I walked around for a while and visited with our guests for a while. Then I had to sit down for a while. I sat in the back by the pool because there weren't as many people there. I was on my laptop, talking with Angie when I discovered a picture file that was not on my computer before. I opened it up and I seen four pictures that I did not want to see of Beth two in particular that really bothered me. I showed them to Angie. She asked me who had access to my laptop. I told her right now only Matt. He told me he was going to put some pictures on for me and do some work on for me, because I ran into some problems with it at the hospital. I guess he did put some pictures on it alright. What the hell was he thinking? Angie said I will go and get him and we will get to the bottom of this.

(J) What the hell was going threw your mind when you put those pictures of Beth and Jeff on my computer?

(Matt) I did not put any on there.

(J) Yes you did. (Crying as I showed him)

(Matt) I am so sorry I just was transferring some old pictures from an old disk that Jeff had just thrown in an old box. I didn't really look at all of them. They were just dated

(J) (Crying and yelling at Matt) Well it could have been that, that particular disk was thrown in an old box for a reason and maybe you should have looked at the date and thought maybe just maybe that there may have been a picture of Beth on one of them. Maybe you should have looked at what pictures were on my computer.

Just then Jeff came out to the back yard because he heard me yelling.

(Jeff) What's going on out here?

(J) Your brother is a fucking moron. (As I got up and went back inside crying)

(Matt) I put some pictures of you on her laptop for her and there were four of you and Beth and they were from new years 2006. I swear I didn't even realize they were on there.

(Jeff) Those were on a disk in a box that I was getting rid of. Why did you even dig in there?

(Matt) They were old pictures I didn't know those pictures were on there they weren't dated with that date.

(Jeff) That is besides the point I was putting all of my pictures of Beth and I and some others on a disk to burn my memories, so Jodi and I would have a fresh start with just us two. She knew about Beth. I knew about Joe. We talked about every thing; we know every thing and mean every thing about each other. There are no secrets between us. Except those pictures and now they aren't any more. Thanks Matt.

Jeff came into the house to find me. He couldn't find me. Hunter told him I went out the front door. Jeff came out screaming my name. I am over by the thinker statue; I mustered out still in tears.

(Jeff) You know that I don't love her don't you? The woman that I love is sitting right here in front of me. The woman that I wouldn't trade anything in the world for, the mother of my child and my future wife.

(J) (Calming down now that Jeff was with me) I know I'm not upset with you it's Matt that I am up set with.

I had my laptop with me. I was just staring at the other pictures. I had picked out my favorite and put it as my back ground. I deleted the pictures of you and Beth already.

(Jeff) Good, are you ready to go back in? That part of my life is in the past. I have a box of things, pictures and things that she gave me they are all burnable so what do you say we have a bon fire tonight.

(J) sounds good to me.

Later that night Matt built a fire in the pit and Jeff brought down all the things that Beth had given him and all of the pictures and he put them all in the fire.

(Jeff) Wait I have one more thing that she gave me that I need to burn.

He came down with his guitar.

(J) No Jeff not your guitar but I was to late it was burning.

(Jeff) she gave it to me on our first Christmas. Jodi it had to go. (Tears rolling down his face not because it was from her, but because it was what he used to play softly to get Jessica to sleep every night and to write his music which he was doing a lot of lately)

The next day I asked Jeff if he would be ok with Jessica for a couple of hours while Matt and I went shopping for a few things that we needed for the baby and some groceries. He said yes dad would be there to help him if he needed any thing. I told him there was a bottle on the cabinet and the diaper and wipes were on the end table. He said I know now just go and have fun.

Matt and I went to the music store and we were looking at guitars. I didn't know what to get. I asked Matt if he thought Jeff would like an electric guitar as well as an acoustic one. Matt said that he would love it. I said good because I want the electric. Matt just laughed. I picked Jeff out a Fender 600 with a shell finish the newest on the market. I picked out a vintage Les Paul blood red. We grabbed two amps, cords and some different sound peddles. We did go do our other shopping also.

(J) Honey we are home and I bought you a little some thing at the store. Close your eyes and hold out your arms.

I placed the Fender in his arms; he opened his eyes and just cried.

(J) Don't cry I got myself this. (As I held up my vintage Les Paul)

(Jeff) I didn't know that you played?

(J) I dapple. (Smiling)

Jeff started to play a song and I joined in he kept doing this over and over. He finally looked at me and said you dabble hey. I just laughed and said yep.

(J) Don't worry you can play my guitar also. I had to get it. It was just like the one Joe smashed on me, I mean literally on me when he caught me looking at a picture of you and playing I honestly love you. He put me in the hospital for two weeks.

When it hit me, I ran up to my room and laid on the bed and cried. Jeff and Matt both came up and Jeff asked Matt if he would watch Jessica because he was going to be with me for a bit. Jeff laid on the bed with me and just held me.

(Jeff) I will have Matt take it back for you.

(J) No I want it; I just never realized it at the time that it was the same kind until it came out of my mouth. I loved that guitar. My Grandmother gave it to me don't you remember? You are the one that taught me to play all those years ago.

(Jeff) Now that you do mention it I do remember it. All I had was that old guitar that my Grandpa gave me. We traded guitars so I could teach you.

(J) I won't let him get into my head again I promise I wanted that guitar and I got it. I don't care.

(Jeff) That's my girl. Thank you so much for my guitar, I love it so much. You did not have to get it for me.

(J) Yes I did, seeing you last night getting rid of your old one hurt me so bad. I really wouldn't have minded if you kept it, from Beth or not. I felt guilty.

(Jeff) No I told you I was getting rid of everything and I meant everything.

(J) Well you know I don't have any thing from Joe and my apartment except the pictures of us, and the money, CD's and the stocks.

(Jeff) I know Baby Girl. After all you went through you deserved that money it was half yours any way. I understand he took every penny from when you worked. You are still scarred by him and you will always will be, but we are together now and I love you and you know I will never hurt you or Jessica and I love the guitar because it came from your heart, not out of guilt like you said. You also deserved that guitar.

At that point Jessica started to cry. I looked at Jeff and said duty calls.

Matt and I got to the nursery at the same time, I told him that I got her, he looked at me with a pouty look and said every one else has got to feed her now I am being told I can't. I haven't even held her yet. Oh ok but when you feed her you need to change her diaper also. He looked at me and told me I could feed her, I told him nope you were already whining so you got her this time have fun. (Smiling) I went back into the bedroom Jeff was sitting up in his chair.

(Jeff) I thought you were going to feed Jess.

(J) Matt insisted.

(Jeff) Could you go get the guitars and bring them up here I want to show you some thing I have been working on?

(J) Sure

I went and got them and handed asked Jeff which one he wanted. He said I want my Fender the Les Paul is yours. He started to play and he told me if I could play something that would sound good with it to go ahead and try it.


	18. The Wedding

**I do not own any WWE characters**

As the wedding day grew closer Jeff and I grew more excited. He had his groomsmen picked. He had Matt, Shannon and Hunter. I had Stephanie, Angie and Stacy as my bride's maids. Shawn and Rebecca had offered to take Jessica for the wedding and our honeymoon. We were so happy for that. John and Dave were our ushers. Since I had no father to walk me down the isle Jeff's dad had volunteered to do the honors. I was very honored for him to give me away to his son.

The night before the guys took Jeff out for his bachelor party. They took him to some sleazy strip club then out to the local karaoke bar.

The girls took me bar hopping on my scavenger hunt as my last night as a single woman. Somehow we ended at the same karaoke bar. I still needed a pair of men's underwear so I walked right up to Dave as drunk and as boldly as ever and put my arm around him right in front of Jeff and I and told him hey I am on my last night as a single lady before I get married tomorrow and I need to get one last thing on my scavenger hunt would you help me? He said sure what do you need? I replied laughing your underwear. The rest of the girls were laughing their ass's off they couldn't believe I asked Dave right in front of Jeff. Dave went off to the bathroom and the next thing I knew I had a pair of boxers thrown at me Dave took my marker and put the checkmark next to the deed but instead he put a heart and signed his name. I slid them on over my jeans and all of us girls went wild. I was done at last. Now all that was left was the life savers that were stuck to the other girls t-shirts: Suck for a buck. They were doing quite well. They were almost out which meant almost $300 for Jeff and I for our honeymoon. The girls begged me to sing me a song. I told them no I was to drunk. They said no you are not you have had three drinks and soda. I said but the way I acted with Dave. They were laughing at you Jeff knows you're not drunk: Besides Angie gave you up. Oh wait until I see her

(J) Ok I will do just one.

When the Karaoke host called me up; said this is for my husband to be as of tomorrow I love you Rainbow.

_(I do swear that I'll aways be there. I'd give anything and  
everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength,  
happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.) _

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

Jeff's eyes just welled up with tears. I went over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. Now I can't see you any more its bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding.

Us girls went back to the hotel. While back at the hotel they gave me a small bridal shower. They gave me some sexy nighties that I could wear on my honeymoon. I reminded them that I couldn't do any thing, they just told me that it didn't matter I could still look sexy for Jeff. He still had eyes and hands. I said you do have a point. After we got done with all of that we got to bed. I just laid there thinking about the wedding hoping every thing would go perfect. This was the day of my dreams. I was marrying the man of my dreams. Every thing would be perfect I kept telling myself, as I fell sound asleep.

Mean while back at our house, the guys were sitting around and talking about the wedding. Jeff was worried about every thing going off perfect, because this was supposed to be my dream wedding the day that I was looking forward to my whole life and he didn't want any thing to go wrong. Matt assured him that nothing would go wrong. They gave him several boxes of different sizes. When he opened them he got redder and redder in the face what the hell am I suppose to do with these? It is your honeymoon man she has needs fill them. I can do that myself thank you. I still have hands and a mouth.

(Matt) TMI, man TMI Just take them with she will love them. Trust me. Angie helped me pick them out

The next morning the guys got up and Jeff decided to make pancakes he burnt his hand on some grease splatter. He screamed and Matt came running Jeff was running cold water over his hand. Matt asked what had happened and Jeff told him. It was a bad burn. Matt put burn cream on it and wrapped it. Matt finished up breakfast.

We all had to be at the church by noon to dress. All of us girls had our hair done before we got to church. When we were done getting dressed I discovered my dress had a small grey discolorization I went into a panic, no one could see it but me, but was still there. Angie took some white nail polish and covered the spot. It looked better, it just made me upset. All of a sudden we heard a knock at the door, it was Matt, Hey I need to talk to Jodi. Ok let him in. Jodi, Jeff was making breakfast this morning and he burnt his hand.

(J) Oh how bad, does he need me to look at it?

(Matt) I took care of it just be carful of the bandaged hand. I just wanted to warn you to look before you took his hand and held it tight.

(J) Thank you Matt

(Matt) You look so beautiful kinda makes me wish you were marring me. (Ouch as he gets slapped from Angie) Well I gotta go it's time for us to go see ya in a few.

Jeff's Dad came to the door to get me. As the girls lined up to go down the isle I just couldn't believe this day had come. Dad told me that I had been making Jeff a very happy man and now he said he feels complete.

The couples went down the isle to the alter.

It was time for me and Dad to make our way down the isle. Dad started to cry I said you promised me you wouldn't cry; now I am going to cry. We were half way down the isle and both in tears. I scolded Dad that he made my make up run. He told me that it was ok Jeff himself has looked like a freak at times with runny make up, that made me laugh. God that isle must have been a mile long. Not really Jeff's dad just walked slowly he wanted to make sure every one seen me, and I think he wanted to make Jeff wait a little longer.

When we did reach the alter the father asked who gives this bride away.

Dad said I do father with that Jeff took my hand and the ceremony went on.

When it came to the vows Jeff recited his

(Jeff) Jodi, my Baby Girl I promise to take you to be my wife. We have been through so much together and we have over come so many hurdles I promise to love you forever as a part of my life forever. Will you be my partner for life?

(J) I do.

(J) Jeff, My Rainbow Warrior we have been through so much. There have been ups and downs in our lives, but I have shown you that I have loved you though it all. I could have left you but I didn't I stayed right by your side. I will always be by your side right now and in the future in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer and until death do us part. Jeffery Nero Hardy will you be my husband my lifelong partner for life?

(Jeff) I do.

We exchanged rings.

You may kiss the bride

The father pronounced us Mr. and Mrs. Jeffery Hardy

We left the alter hand in hand with Matt pushing Jeff and Angie by his side.

We went to the limo with the wedding party and they had a bottle of champagne waiting for us. Matt put Jeff's wheelchair in the trunk. We drove around until it was time to go to the reception.

When we got to the hall, I was horrified at what I seen the head table was not handicap accessible like I specified it had to be. I went off. Thank god we got there early and there was no one there yet. I went to the office and jumped down the manager's throat he told me calm down they would take care of it right away it was a matter of putting another partial behind the existing one and hooking up the ramp instead of the steps. When I got back to the hall the staff was right behind me to fix the head table area.

We all got up and took our seats to make sure that we would fit when the staff was there. It's a good thing because we needed more room for Jeff and his chair. Jeff said no that he could sit in a regular chair. Ok try it. It didn't work, which I knew it wouldn't. The staff got another small table and moved every thing down. Finally every thing was perfect. Now it was time for the guests to arrive.

They came trickling in a few at a time. Mostly Aunts and Uncles and their kids, the whole Raw, ECW, and Smackdown rosters their spouse's and kids. This was going to be one big butt celebration. We even had some of the parents and kids who lived in our old neighborhood. I was standing by Jeff when I noticed them looking for us, it was Joe's parents. What were they doing here after what their son did to us? They came up to us with a card and they said that they were so sorry for what their son had done, and if we wanted them to leave they would. I gave them a hug and told them they were more than welcome to stay if they wanted. Joe's mom told us to open the card, we did. It had a note to Jeff saying I knew you would make her happy Joe. The card itself was from Joe's parents it contained a check for one thousand dollars. Jeff just put the note in his pocket and threw it away the first chance he got. He never told me what the note said.

Vince and Shane came over and congratulated us and Shane got this idea that it would be funny to pick me up and put me over his shoulder and take me into the main bar and keep me there for a drink. He was such an ass. Steph told Jeff not to worry I was in the main bar, that Shane had done that to her at her and Hunter's wedding also. Shawn and Rebecca came with Jessica. Jeff took her from Rebecca and headed to the main bar to find me. When he found me I was doing shots of pucker while Shane was doing yaggy bombs. I saw my two favorite people in the world. I got off the bar stool and took my Jess and moved my barstool so Jeff could get closer to the bar. The gentleman next to me said no you sit I will move it looks like he is your husband as he told the bartender to get us a couple of drinks, I said thank you. Shawn and Rebecca came into the bar just to see what was going on. Shawn looked and said to me I see he kidnapped you just like he did Rebecca at our wedding. Hey that's Shane O Mac's M.O. Grab the bride and run.

The bartender asked Jeff and I what we wanted to drink, we both said 7-up and an apple pucker. We thanked the gentleman he said your welcome and have a nice life sentence. We all just laughed. When we got done we figured we had better get back to the main hall, of course we took a beer to go.

Every one started to gather around us again to talk. I told Jeff that I was going outside with my cousin Kevin. He looked at me and said to have a smoke. Yes dear you don't mind do you? Nope you go do what you want. I just kissed him, as I left with Kevin.

(Kevin) Did they ever catch that creep from the funeral home?

(J) Yes, He is in prison.

(Kevin) That's good, what was his problem any way?

(J) He abused me for many years and when I left him he came looking for me. He found me at Jeff and Matt's. He hurt Jeff bad for protecting me. He was the one who killed mom and dad. He was just bad news. I really don't want to talk about it this is supposed to be my happy day.

(Kevin) Ok I am sorry, I was just curious. (As he gave me a big hug) I love you cuz)

(J) I know that you do Kevin.

(Kevin) Why didn't you come by me? He wouldn't even have known where to find you.

(J) Well, When I got on the plane to come back to Cameron to get money from mom and dad Jeff and Matt just happen to have the seats one on each side of me on the plane, so it was fate that I come full circle back to the man that I really love. It just worked out that way and besides when we got to Jeff and Matt's house Joe was already at mom and dad's house. Jeff and I hid in the back yard fort so Matt covered for me the first time. Then he came back a second time a day latter and that's when he caught Jeff at home with me. He hurt Jeff we had to take him to the hospital and when we got home every thing of mine was shredded right down to the bed.

(Kevin) Oh Jodi I am so sorry.

(Matt) Oh here you are people are looking for you.

(J) Matt I want you to meet my cousin Kevin, Kevin this is Jeff's younger brother Matt.

(Kevin) Nice to meet you Matt.

(Matt) Nice to meet you also, Jodi come in.

(J) Just let me finish my cigarette and I'll be right in.

(Matt) Alright right after you are done.

(Kevin) They are protective of you aren't they?

(J) Yes some times a little too much, but I love them.

(J) Hey Rainbow I hope you didn't miss me too much. (As I came up behind him and put my arms around him and kissed him)

(Jeff) I missed you a lot and so did Jess.

(J) Oh I'm sorry, where is she?

(Jeff) I think Shannon has her. He is trying to pick up chicks. (Laughing)

(J) I am going to find her. (I found her with Shannon, just like Jeff had said) Hey resident reject oh I'm sorry Shannon, can I have my baby back?

(Shannon) No Baby Girl you can't have her back, this is you and Jeff's day go and enjoy it.

(J) Shannon, I want Jess and I want her now. Don't make me kick your ass right here.

(Shannon) Ok, Ok here she is no need for violence now.

(J) I thought you would see it my way.

I brought her back by Jeff and that's where we stayed. I told Jeff that I needed to find some place to sit with Jess and feed her. Rebecca got a bottle and insisted that she feed her incase Jess spit up. I agreed, but I still needed to sit, Jeff told me to sit on his lap, so I did. I arranged my dress so it would not get caught in the wheels of his chair. We mingled with me on Jeff's lap. Every one thought it was so cute. It was time for dinner we took our places at the head table. We got served first. I wish I would have gone for the plastic tableware. Jeff and I could hardly eat we ended up kissing every minute, but you know I didn't care. After dinner the staff was cleaning up to get ready for the D.J. to start the dance.

(D.J.) Jodi, do you still want a first dance and the father daughter dance

(J) Yes I do, Your still the one by Shania Twain the wedding edition for the first dance and fathers eyes by Amy Grant for the father/daughter dance

When they called for the first dance of the evening was for the new couple, I let Jeff out on the floor, sat on his lap and told him remember what I told you at the hospital as I sat on his lap just hold me with one arm and rock the chair with the other. It was so perfect as I laid my head on his shoulder, I sang the song in his ear. When it was done I kissed him and told him I loved him.

_**When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you  
touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Next we have the father/daughter dance. I went and grabbed Mr. Hardy and he asked me if I was sure I told him he was the only dad that I had and the song I had picked was my dad's favorite and I hope he didn't mind because I would probably cry. He told me that was fine.

_I may not be every mother's dream for her little girl,  
And my face may not grace the mind of everyone in the world.  
But that's all right, as long as I can have one wish I pray:  
When people look inside my life, I want to hear them say,_

She's got her father's eyes,  
Her father's eyes;  
Eyes that find the good in things,  
When good is not around;  
Eyes that find the source of help,  
When help just can't be found;  
Eyes full of compassion,  
Seeing every pain;   
Knowing what you're going through  
And feeling it the same.   
Just like my father's eyes,  
My father's eyes,  
My father's eyes,  
Just like my father's eyes.

And on that day when we will pay for all the deeds we have done,  
Good and bad they'll all be had to see by everyone.  
And when you're called to stand and tell just what you saw in me,  
More than anything I know, I want your words to be,

She had her father's eyes,  
Her father's eyes;  
Eyes that found the good in things,  
When good was not around;  
Eyes that found the source of help,  
When help would not be found;  
Eyes full of compassion,  
Seeing every pain;   
Knowing what you're going through,  
And feeling it the same.   
Just like my father's eyes,  
My father's eyes,  
My father's eyes,  
Just like my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes,  
My father's eyes,  
Just like my father's eyes.

When we were done Mr. Hardy just looked at me and told me that I did have my father's eyes and the song was very fitting. He thanked me for the dance. I told him my perfect wedding would include my father daughter dance and that I was happy that he filled in, it was perfect. Then open dancing started and I was an instant target. I want back and sat on Jeff's lap.

(Kevin) May I have this dance?

(J) This is a fast one.

(Kevin) Our childhood favorite

(J) gottcha New Ozzy Be right back.

(Jeff) She is is so graceful.

I couldn't get off the dance floor they were playing such good songs. I just stayed out there, well the fact is no body would let me leave. When the D.J. said the next song was the Cha Cha Slide I went and grabbed Matt and drug him out on the floor. He came under protest. He was actually really good. Then came the chicken dance I grabbed him and wouldn't let him go he had to stay, Angie came to join us. Another slow song came on Shannon grabbed me and started to dance with me. I said for a Resident Reject you don't dance that bad. He just laughed and twirled me around and he went to dip me I told him he had better not drop me he said I won't but he did bring me pretty close to the floor. Finally I got off the dance floor and sat on the chair next to Jeff and took off my shoes and laid my head in Jeff's lap. He stroked my face. Jeff's favorite guns and roses song came on I took him out on the dance floor he looked at me this is a fast one how, do what you feel with the chair. We danced for the next two or three songs then a slow one came on and we danced that one too. Then Jeff took me back to the table still on his lap. Matt asked me to dance a slow dance with him, I agreed. Then the next one was slow also Shawn cut in. He asked me if I was happy with my decision and I told him that I was very happy. I also thanked him for taking Jess. He said he knew that they were leaving and he had to get a dance in before they left. I walked with him back to Jeff where Rebecca was with Jess I had to say good bye to my baby. It would be two weeks before I would see her again.

(J) Thank you again for taking her

(Shawn and Rebecca) Not a problem.Bye

(Jeff and Jodi) Bye

I don't know about Jeff but I was getting very tired. I sat on his lap again and put my head on shoulder to rest a little. Then Shane came to grab me for a dance and I just groaned as I got up, I told Shane to wait a minute if I had to go Jeff had to also. I pulled his chair onto the dance floor, so he could dance also. Then Hunter had to cut in for a slow dance. Steph danced with Jeff.

We decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep before gift opening in the morning. Matt had the van so he loaded it and us up in it and we headed to the hotel. We had the honeymoon suite that had a whirlpool built right into the floor. When Jeff seen it he said lets get in

(J) Are you sure?

(Jeff) I am sure, (As he wheeled himself he took off his tux top and I took off his pants, and I slid him slowly into the whirlpool) Are you coming?

(J) Of course I need to get out of my dress silly I can't ruin it, I want Jess to wear it some day. (I came over to the whirlpool wearing nothing but a smile.) We just sat there for a while and relaxed. We got out and I tenderly dried Jeff off and he did the same to me. He got ready for bed in the room and I went into the bathroom to put on one of the sexy nighties that the girls gave me last night at the hotel. When I came out Jeff's jaw just dropped he told me I looked so beautiful. I just stood in the door way for a moment so he could take in my beauty.

(Jeff) Come here I want to feel your body next to mine. I mean I want to feel your body period, every inch, every curve, and every part.

Jeff just started to feel every part of me body kissing me every where telling me to slide up so he could go down to my waist. He asked me if I wanted him to go farther I told him I would love it but only if he wanted to. He told me he would love to do anything to bring pleasure to me. I told him I got pleasure just from being close to him. He told me to be quiet and enjoy. He brought out one of the toys the guys had gotten him to use while he was down on me. It was heaven. Just like when we used to make love so tender and passionate. When I was done I brought Jeff's head back up so he could work his way back up my body. When he got back up to my lips I turned him back on to his back and started my way down his body then back up. I helped him turn over and I massaged his back which is something I had not done since before he got hurt. I helped him onto his back. We just laid in each others arms and fell asleep.

When we woke up we realized that we had one hour to get to gift opening. I quickly helped Jeff with his pants and threw him a shirt to put on. I quickly got ready.

(J) Oh my god Jeff I almost forgot your shoes.

He just laughed.

(Jeff) Calm down they will wait for us.

(J) We still need to eat.

(Jeff) I said calm down.

We grabbed a couple of muffins and some juice before we went to Matt and Angie's room for the opening. When we got there the wedding party and Dad were there.

We got a lot of gift cards, because every one knew we already lived in a well established house. Matt did get us a new toaster only because he kept grumbling about the old one. We got a couple of things for Jessica's room also that we did not have. I got one from Maria with a note that said do not open until alone with Jeff. Jeff told me to peek. I did and I said trust me private time.

When all of the gifts were opened we politely excused ourselves we have a plane to catch and with Jeff's chair it will take twice as long. So we need to leave early. With that Matt helped us pack our things into the van. Jeff was taking all of the gift cards and putting them in his pocket. I asked him why he said well you never know when we might need something. Jeff we have enough money. So why spend it if we don't have to and with that we were off to the airport.


	19. The Honeymoon

**I own no WWE characters**

Jeff and I left on the plane around four o'clock. We had a warm good bye. We were finally on our way to Jamaica to spend two glorious weeks in the sun. I slept most of the way to our connecting flight in Jonas, Alabama. When we reached Jonas we had a two hour delay. Jeff decided it was his turn to take a little nap. I woke him so we could get checked in on the flight. We got on the flight and every thing was ok until we hit a major storm, the flight got really rough. I got really scared. Jeff just held my hand and that every thing would be ok. He had been on lots of flights like this before. The stewardess came on the loud speaker and said that they were experiencing some turbulence from the storm and would every one please put their seats in the upright position and buckle their seatbelts. Jeff just put his arm around me and pulled me as close to him as he could. The plane ride got really bumpy, the bumpier it got the more I got scared, the tighter I held Jeff. When the storm finally passed, Jeff said to me see Baby Girl I told you it would pass. I know you are always right my Warrior, I should listen to you more. We had about a half an hour before we landed in Jamaica. When we landed the airport gave Jeff an electric wheelchair to use while we were there. This was much easier for Jeff to handle once he got used to it.

(J) When we get home we will have to get one of these for you.

(Jeff) We can't afford that.

(J) Oh yes we can. With that check from Joe's parent's that is enough to get a used one with money to spare. I know a dealer, the same dealer Matt got the van from. Hell I can even get you a four wheel scooter for cheap.

(Jeff) I could handle that.

(J) I thought you would see it my way. (Laughing)

(Jeff) You win some times. (Grabbing me and pulling me down onto his lap)

When we got to our hotel, the staff was so helpful when it came to Jeff's disability. They had a special honeymoon suite just for people like Jeff. When we walked in it took our breathes away. It was so beautiful; they had a fruit basket with two bottles of champagne and glasses with our names on them. It was so special. Jeff just put himself on the bed and I followed suit. We just laid there for a while and rested from the flight. Latter on we went out to check out the beach, we "walked" on the parkway all the way to the water. I reached down to pick up some sand while Jeff wasn't looking. When he looked back at me I tossed it at him.

(Jeff) Hey that's not fair. (As he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and started to tickle me) you know I can't fight back.

(J) (Laughing) I know but you can catch me and tickle me.

(Jeff) Oh you let me catch you.

(J) I know I do.

When we got down by the end of the pier we just stood there looking at the water. The next thing I knew I was being pushed in. When I got back up to the top of the pier I just looked at Jeff and shook out my hair right by him so he got some what wet.

(J) How could you do that to me? What would you have done if I couldn't swim?

(Jeff) I knew you could swim. We grew up together remember?

(J) Still I just tossed a little sand on you. Now I should sit on your lap and get you all wet.

(Jeff) Go ahead I deserve it. I will even take you back town the parkway. (So I sat on his lap all the way back to our room)

We got ready to go to dinner at the hotel restaurant. It was so plain but the food was so good. Latter on Jeff and I went down to the park way to watch the sun set. We stopped at a step off that was just big enough to park Jeff's wheel chair on. I asked him if he wanted to sit and watch the sunset from the sand with me. He told me absolutely. I got him as close to the edge as possible. Then I took the blanket off of Jeff's chair and laid it on the ground. Then as I went to move Jeff an off duty hotel employee named Juan and his girlfriend Jordan came out to watch the sun set also. He asked us if he could help Jeff out of his chair on to the blanket. I said yes I can do it myself, but I never turn down help. He said we will be over there if you need help getting him back in after sunset. We just laid there on our sides and watched the sunset. It was the most beautiful thing that we had every seen. Even after the sun set we just laid there for a little longer then Juan said that they were leaving and asked if we needed help we looked at each other and said yes if you don't mind. We got Jeff back into his chair and went back to our room and drank one bottle of champagne.

The next day we had to stay in our room because the weather it got really bad. We didn't mind, we just talked and went to the pool. Jeff was a little self conscious of his catheter bag (a bag that collects urine) but I still talked him into a pair of shorts and I but on my bikini. I set Jeff on the side of the pool with his feet (I covered his bag with a towel to hide it) and while I swam around a little then I came over close to the edge and splashed him, he in turn braced himself and splashed me back. We went on like this for about ten minutes, and then all of a sudden Jeff lost his balance and fell in. I rushed to help him; he was holding himself above water with his arms. I told him to hang on and I took him back to the edge. He hung on to the edge and looked at me and asked ok what we do now?

(J)Ok here is my plan you turn around back towards the edge hang on I will go down and get between your legs, when I come up pull yourself back. Does that sound like a plan?

(Jeff)Well it does for now let's see if it works.

I went down and positioned myself between his legs and came up and as Jeff pulled himself back I forgot to pull his legs apart to release my head until it was too late I hit my head on the side of the pool before he pulled himself back. He was back on the side of the pool and pulling himself into his chair. I was slowly working my way to the shallow end holding the back of my head, I was bleeding. Jeff took a towel and put it on the back of my head. He kept telling me he was sorry. I told him for what, I was the one who came up with the plan I just forgot to release your legs so you could move back. Jeff took us back to the room for him to put some pants and a shirt on and I put on a loose sun dress then he took me to the front desk to see if they could find us a ride to a hospital the front desk clerk said nobody could go out in a storm like this. Jeff protested that I needed a doctor. I cut open my head. She called for the manager to take me to the hospital. Jeff wanted to come, but couldn't because of his chair. The manager told him it would be ok that she would take care of me and that we would return soon. It only took us one hour and fifteen staples latter, for us to be back at the hotel. Jeff was in the lobby waiting for me. The manager told Jeff not to let me go to sleep for an hour or two and if I did go to sleep wake me every fifteen minutes for at least four hours to make sure I was ok. He told her ok and thank you for taking me to the hospital in this weather. Oh and one more thing hold this ice pack on her head for a while.

(Jeff) Baby Girl come sit on my lap and I will take you back to our room.

(J) (Tiredly) Ok Rainbow.

We made our way back to our room. I went for the bed.

(Jeff) (Grabbing my arm) Oh no you don't: you need to stay awake.

(J) But I am so sleepy.

(Jeff) You can't go to sleep, not yet.

(J) But why not?

(Jeff) because you took a nasty blow to your head and have fifteen staples.

(J) How did that happen?

(Jeff) We were at the pool and we were having a water fight and I lost my balance and fell in and you helped me back up to the edge of the pool and you hit your head on the side of the pool.

(J) Oh so I got this way saving your life. Damn my head hurts I should have let you drown. (Laughing) Oh I shouldn't have done that my head hurts. I would do it all over again for you, only you, because I love you.

The rest of the trip went very well but it rained like every other day. I didn't complain it Jeff and I played a lot of games that the hotel had for the guests to play. They had Nintendo Wii with guitar hero, which Jeff and I played, quiet a bit. We were pretty equal when it came to that game, but I beat him at Mario brothers. They also had the games are you smarter than a fifth grader, one vs. one hundred, and deal or no deal. Then we also played a lot of cards. We also stayed in bed and watched TV. That was our close intimate time. We didn't go back to the pool. We did get out to see the island when the weather when the weather permitted. Our last night there I told Jeff that I wanted to be intimate like we were on our wedding night. He told me that was fine with him, if that's what I wanted. I told him I did. So we had a repeat of our wedding night. It was just as special as it was then. When his was done and he was holding me in his arm's after he asked me if me if I liked it when he did that.

(J) I love what you do to me it makes me feel so alive. I just feel bad that that I can't make you the same way.

(Jeff) Just having you near me and looking at you seeing how hot you look makes me feel special and satisfied. Just feeling your body and knowing I can make you happy is all that I need. As long as I have you touching me makes me feel good.

(J) I know But it still makes me feel bad,

Just then out of no where Jeff told me to look at him, ok my god he had an erection and he felt it.

(Jeff) Go in my wallet and grab the condom and let's see how long this lasts.

He didn't have tell me twice. I put the condom on him and went on him and rode him for a good 45 minutes before he went limp. He felt every thing he even ejaculated. I was so happy. I put his catheter condom back on and just collapsed in his arms.

(J) You really felt it.

(Jeff) I felt every stroke I even felt the pulsation when I came.

(J) We need to tell the doctor when we see him. Maybe this is a beginning of some else. I love you Rainbow.

(Jeff) I hope this happens more often.

(J) When it does you tell me right away and we will be bed bound no matter what time day or night. Jess can be passed off to Dad or Matt. Oh Jeff this has been the best trip ever. I don't want to go home tomorrow, but I do miss Jess.

(Jeff) I will tell you and I know I don't want it to end also, and I miss Jess also.

When we got up the next morning we packed our things and ate some breakfast, then it was off to the airport. Jeff had to give up the electric chair for the airlines regular one. This flight was a direct flight straight to Cameron. When we got there, Matt, Dad, Shawn, Rebecca and Jess were all there waiting for us to arrive. Matt and Shawn helped with our luggage. Shawn picked up one and asked if we bought out Jamaica. I told him no. it must be the package with the banana's in it. They eat their banana's green when they start to turn yellow they throw them out so we asked if we could take some home they told us be our guest. Well we did buy a lot of things to for every one. They like the WWE down there they were fighting over my Batista, and Shawn Michaels book. They went nuts over the video's I had with also. Matt noticed my head.

(Matt) What happened to your head?

(J) I did it saving your brothers life. It's a long story. I'll Tell you when we get settled down at home some time.

When the van was packed, told Matt we needed to make a detour to the place that he got the van from. I walked in.

(J) Hey Deb is Todd around?

(Deb)Yeah he is actually in the back working on kit.

(J) Thanks

(J) Hey Todd, What's up man?

(Todd) Not a whole lot how about you?

(J) Great I need a favor?

(Todd) When don't you? (Laughing)

(J) That's not fair, you are such an ass.

(Todd) I know I am good at it.

(J) Todd this is my husband Jeff I need a electric chair, a four wheel scooter, and a two wheel like I had before. I have two grand what can you do for me?

(Todd) Well let me start by telling you Jeff I am so sorry to hear about your life sentence. And Jodi you know I give you everything at cost. Hey (Looking at Matt) didn't you come in a few months ago and buy one of our top of the line vans.

(Matt) Yes, I did.

(Todd) Well that makes this deal even sweeter for you Jodi One thousand for the chair and the four wheel scooter and for my dear cousin the Raz is on me.

(J) Is the chair new or used?

(Todd) For you honey, I will make it new.

(J) (Jumping up and down kissing and hugging him) I love you, you are my favorite cousin.

(Todd) I thought Kevin was.

(J) Well you just trumped him out. (Laughing)

(Todd) Do you have room in the van for all of it? If not I can deliver it latter when I close up.

(J) We can take the chair now, but not the other stuff, just got back from our honeymoon.

(Todd) Oh yeah that's right. What are you going to do with the other chair?

(J) I am not real sure yet when you come over can you check to see if this chair will work on our lift?

(Todd) I can tell you it won't, keep the old one for the lift.

(J) Ok. Is it ok if I pay you when you come over? We need to cash a check that we got from our wedding.

(Todd) When ever I know where you live. I know you make good on your bills.

(J) I know but this one is really big, not like the one or two hundred dollars like I have in the past.

(Todd) Its ok pay me tomorrow. You guys just got home relax. That's an order. I will see you latter.

(J) At least bring Kalon and the kids for supper. It's at 7:00 ok.

(Todd)I will do that. See you at 7:00.

(J) Latter.

When we got home Shawn and Rebecca were waiting for us with Jess. We told them that we were sorry for sorry for making them wait. But Jeff got spoiled with the electric chair in Jamaica, so we had to get him one for here, so he had more freedom and so his hands wouldn't get as sore. He still had to use the old one on the lift. We also got scooters he got a four wheel one and I got a two wheel one. I got a really good price and that it pays to know people. I asked where Jess was Rebecca told me she was up stairs playing in her play pen and that Cheyann and Camron were playing in her room as well with toys they brought from home.

(Jeff) Would you please stay for supper? Jodi's cousin and kids are coming, they are the ones who own the business that we got all of the nice accessories from and Matt got the van from and we want to thank you for taking Jess.

(Matt) Now Jodi the story of saving my brothers life.

(Jeff) It went like this, she still doesn't remember it. She sat me on the edge of the pool. Then she started to splash me, I braced myself and started to splash her back then the next thing I knew I was in the water. Splashing around with my arms to keep my self above water, she swam to me and got me to hang on to the side of the pool. Then we devised a plan that I would turn around and hang onto the side of the pool so I could pull my self up backwards like I do when I pull my self into my chair. She would go and put her head between my legs and push up as I pulled back. Well need less to say she didn't push herself ahead in time and ended up in the emergency room with fifteen staples.

(Matt) Jodi, you did that for him, hell I would have let him drown. (Laughing)

(J) (Beating on him) you are the most horrible person on the face of this earth. Some times I am even ashamed to be seen with you. (Laughing)

(Matt) Oh beat on me some more Jodi you know that is fore play before sex for me.

(J) No I wouldn't know that and the only way I will beat on you more is in the ring.

(Jeff) No you're not going back to work are you?


	20. The mixed Tag belts

**I don't own any WWE characters **

Eight months went by and Jeff and I were enjoying being new parents, newlyweds and writing our own music to different songs that Jeff had written. Now it was time for me to get back to the gym and start to work out. Jeff came with me and we worked on our upper body strength together. Jess was at Kalon's for the afternoon. Matt and I did some ring work. He commented on how much I had retained. I told him once a wrestler always a wrestler right. We were sparing when Randy stepped into the ring.

(Matt) What do you want Orton?

(Orton) Revenge, what else?

(J) Oh get over it Randy.

He went for the RKO and I wasn't expecting it. I went flat on my face and he just kicked me and called me a bitch. Matt went after him and I told him just to let him go I had it coming.

(Matt) Are you ok?

(J) I am fine: now let's get back to business. (Holding my side)

Jeff came over to the ring and told me that he seen every thing. He asked me if I was ok. I said yes now would every one stop fussing over me there is work to be done. We have belts to train for.

(J) Now where were we?

(Matt) We were here. (As he went to clothes line me and I ducked out of his way).

I countered every thing he threw at me even the twist of fate. I turned it around on him. Jeff just laughed I beat his baby brother.

I proved to Jeff that I was ready to tag with Matt.

(Jeff) What am I going to do while you are on the road?

(Matt) You and Jess are coming with. I talked with Vince and he said that between every one on the roster that he talked to they would be more than happy to watch her.

(Jeff) I can watch our daughter when you two have your matches.

(J) That will be kind of hard you will be ring side as our manager. You just need to stay over by the announce table. So nothing happens to you. When we enter Matt is going first with a short version of his entrance then you and I will come out, well with me doing your old entrance. Then after the pyrotechnics you will give me a ride to the ring where Matt will hold the ropes open for me. You will talk on our first day back ringside of course. Lillian will introduce us as the Hardyz Jodi and Matt with manager The Rainbow Warrior Jeff Hardy. All three of us will have Microphone's to say how happy we are to be back how happy we are to have you back. Then I will give them an up date on our lives on the wedding and we are going to introduce Jess to the world. Your new music before you got hurt is going to play and then Vince is going to bring Jess into the ring.

(Jeff) Can I ask one thing, who holds the title now?

(Matt) MVP and Mickie James. I know I can take MVP and Jodi has won several matches against Mickie.

(Jeff) Yes but titles are on the line it's going to be a whole new ball game.

(Matt) Jodi can and is allowed in the ring with MVP also if he refuses to get out of the ring hoping for a disqualification for not tagging Mickie. Special Rules apply because of her training.

We traveled to Las Vegas to the Jackson arena, when we got there we were welcomed with warm open arms. The divas were all around Jeff welcoming him back. Dave, Mark, Finlay, Hornswaggle, Taker, Jimmy, Rey, Shannon, Edge and Vickey were all welcoming me back. I pulled Vickey aside and I voiced a concern about what would happen if I would have to face MVP in the ring by myself. She told me not to worry I could tag Matt back in or beat the hell out of MVP she knew I could do it, because she had seen me fight the best. (Meaning Randy Orton) and win.

(Mean while MVP and Mickie talking)

(MVP) You need to beat her because if Hardy tags her in and I can't get to you she has the right to stay in the ring with me and fight me until I can tag you.

(Mickie) So I will stay in the ring with him.

(MVP) You can't it's not in the provision of the rules. She was trained as a male not a female. Hell she beat Orton for god's sake. Can you imagine what she can do to me? And we can't get disqualified because if we do we forfeit our titles.

(Mickie) We will just have to take what ever they throw at us and prevail the champs that we are. We have beaten the best.

(MVP) That's true but we have never went up against the Hardyz.

(Mickie) Don't worry just let me start against her.

On the way to the ring we did our planned comeback it was great. Then when the champs came to the ring MVP took the microphone from Matt and started to spout off about being half man half amazing and how Mickie made him a complete tag partner and champ and how they were not going to lose to a new tag team. Especially a Hardyz tag team.

The first to start was Mickie and I. We put up a good fight, but then I got my chance to tag in Matt. MVP came out fighting hard but Matt was wearing MVP for down about fifteen minutes. When he got back to our corner I gave MVP a cheap shot before Matt tagged me in. I kept MVP out of his corner; I kept beating on him more and more until he was on the mat then I hit him with an elbow drop and finished with a Swanton bomb executed perfectly for the win. Matt entered the ring and we were given our titles. We got Jeff and pulled him up into the ring to celebrate with us. (On the side of course) We let him take the belts back to the locker room. Every one was congratulating us. Jeff told me that he was so proud of me for hitting that Swanton bomb. It was picture perfect. Just like you.

MVP was just yelling at Mickie. Mickie said you were the one that let the girl beat you, get out of my way.

We all went out to celebrate to Doug's on the strip. It wasn't very busy so we had room to move. Matt, Jeff and I were so happy. I went to get Jeff a bud light and Matt his jack and coke. I just had a seven up. Matt said to me not drinking tonight?

(J) Somebody has to stay sober.

(Matt) The hotel is only a block a away.

(Jeff) Why don't we go to the hotel lounge to celebrate? Then we all can drink.

(J) Sounds like a plan, let me spread the word for every one to join us.

(Matt) I'll help you.

We all left and went to the hotel lounge. Then when we got there we all had drinks. About two hours latter I had enough to drink. (Just enough to get a slight buzz) Jeff decided to take me back up to our room. He didn't have that much to drink. When we got back to the room I asked him why we left so early He got into bed then I knew why we left early.

The next morning at breakfast Matt asked us why we left in such a hurry to leave.

(J) We just had to. (Giggling)

(Jeff) I'll explain at home.

(J) You will not. (Hitting him)

We got in the van to go home; Matt asked are you going to fill me in on what went on last night.

(J) Jeff it is embarrassing don't say any thing.

(Jeff) No it is a good thing. I have been having well some sensations down there and well let's just say he is not having any problems working. Well I should say he works when he wants to.

(Matt) That's great

(Jeff) So we take advantage as often as we can. Ok now drop it.

(Matt) Ok dropped, but what about Jess

(J) He said drop it. But we haven't figured that out yet it just happened on our honeymoon. Now enough said.


	21. The Dr and the car accident

**I do not own any WWE characters**

Jeff's Doctors appointment was two weeks after we got home. When we went we weren't sure how to bring up the subject about what had been happening.

(Dr) Good morning Jeff and Jodi, how is every thing going since the last time I seen you?

(Jeff) Well we had a baby girl. We named her Jessica. (Showing him the picture)

(Dr) She is a beauty, just like he mother. Well let's get you checked out. Have you had any thing new happen since you last came to see me.

(Jeff) Well not really.

(J) Yes there is. He is having erections. He is ejaculating and he is feeling it.

(Dr) Well we just said waist down it could be hips but all we know is that he can't walk. We didn't say any thing about sex.

(Jeff) It just happens out of the blue. I can't control it. That is what is so bad about it.

(Dr) So it is called spontaneity enjoy it. Is there any thing else happening?

(Jeff) No nothing else.

(Dr) Well make another appointment in two months and we will see you then.

(Jeff) Ok Doctor thank you.

As we were leaving the hospital we got a frantic call from Matt. He had been in a car accident with Jessica. The man that hit them ran a red light. He didn't see him coming. He tried to avoid him but he couldn't. He hit them right in the door where Jess was sitting and the fire department was trying to get her free. I'm so sorry Jeff. I am so sorry.

(Jeff) Don't worry Matt, We will be here waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Just calm down.

(Matt) they are getting her out she's covered in blood, she's not crying she's just limp. Jeff I am scared.

(Jeff) Just ride with her here in the ambulance.

(J) What's going on?

(Jeff) Matt was in a car accident with Jess they are coming here by ambulance now as we speak.

(J) How are they?

(Jeff) Matt is fine.

(J) What about Jess, Jeff what about Jess?

(Jeff) She will be fine. (Holding me close) she will be fine. She is a fighter. Just like her mom and dad.

They brought her in and Matt seen us right away, Jeff, Jodi she is not doing well she wasn't breathing. They have a breathing tube down her throat. That is what is keeping her alive right now. (Matt sobbing) I am so sorry; they told me the man was drunk. My face went blank; I just went to the waiting room while they were working on her. Jeff and Matt joined me there. Jeff sat by my side and tried to comfort me I just sat there showing no emotion what so ever. I was just like a cold stone. Matt tried to talk to me and I told him that I didn't want to hear about it.

They worked on her for three hours. The doctor came in and told us that they did all that they could but they couldn't save her. She had too many internal injuries.

I collapsed Jeff and Matt caught me on my way down to the floor. I just pulled away from Matt and told him not to come near me again.

(Matt to Jeff) Is she blaming me for this?

(Jeff) I think right now she is but give her some time she will know that it wasn't your fault.

(J) How can you defend him?

(Jeff) He was the one that got hit it wasn't the one who hit any body.

(J) If he would have just stayed at home instead of having to go to his girlfriends house this would never have happened. He could have waited until we got home. (Crying on Jeff's shoulder)

(Jeff) Remember how we talked about how freak things that happen in and out of the ring this is one that happened out of the ring. (Crying on Jodi's shoulder) we can't blame Matt, we need to blame the drunk driver that caused the accident.

Matt feels awful he doesn't need you to totally shut him out. She was his niece and he loved her just as much as we did. We need to pull together as a family once again and support one another.

(Jodi to Matt) I am so sorry. I know you didn't mean for this to happen and that it could not have been avoided, but she was my little girl. My first baby and probably my last.

(Jeff interrupts)

Baby Girl don't talk like that remember what the doctor said plus we still have the bank.

(Jodi crying) But the bank isn't the same.

(Jeff crying while holding Jodi) We will have another baby.

(J) But it wouldn't be Jessica. (Sobbing)

(Matt just holding Jeff and Jodi) I don't know where to begin to tell you how sorry I am, if only I would have waited until you got home to go get Angie, this wouldn't have happened.

(Jodi holding Matt) It wasn't your fault I know that now. We need to find that bastard that did this to her.

(Matt) The cops have him in custody he is in that room over there.

I wanted to go over to that room and kill the guy myself but Matt and Jeff stopped me.

I just walked over to the cop and said is that the drunken guy from the 83rd and 42nd accident. He told me yes, I told him to add murder of my daughter to his charges and threw my name address and phone number at the policeman.

With that we left the hospital with the planning of another funeral.

This one was just a simple family and a few close friends. Cut dried over she is with my parents in the crypt right next to them.

Jeff and I just stayed at the house and didn't go out for three days. I just stayed in bed. I wouldn't leave; I just stayed and did some crying. Jeff did a lot of crying also. Then when I did get up to go to the bathroom I would go by Jessica's room and just go in and hold that bear that Jeff had won for me all those years ago that I had given to her. Jeff would come in and just have me sit on his lap and we would hold the bear together and talk about the happiness that it had brought us and that we would have another child some day. I said some day.

(J) I need to get myself together to go back to work next week Matt and I are defending our titles. Then I am going after Beth and the Women's Championship.

(Jeff) So soon.

(J) I can't stay here forever; I need to go back to work Matt needs me. We have to defend our titles.


	22. A Bit of joy and the womans title

**I do not own any of the WWE characters**

We thought it would it would be fun to go to the Raw house show the day before we had to fly out for our Smackdown show. I went out into the audience to sit. No body even recognized me. When it was time to go for intermission, I went outside for a cigarette, there was a girl who was talking about that she wished that this was one of the shows that Jeff Hardy would make an appearance at, and that was one of the reasons she came. But she knew that he made his appearance last night as the manager for his wife and brother. I asked her what her name was, she told me Stacy, why? I put my finger up to my mouth and said shhhhh Jodi Hardy, here are two back stage pass's meet me at the left back ramp corner of the seating when the show is done and I'll take you to meet a few wrestler's, including my husband Jeff. Stacy hugged me and said thank you I made her day.

After the show Stacy and her boyfriend Jake met me where I told them to meet me. I took them past the event staff with the passes and we went back to the green room. Both Matt and Jeff were sitting in there. Matt said there is my lost sister-in-law. I just hit him. Be nice, I brought guests. Matt, Jeff this is Stacy and Jake. Stacy is a big fan of yours Jeff. Matt felt slighted. Jake said well I like you and Jodi tagging. Matt felt better and I felt good too. One by one the others came trickling in and with ever one Jake and Stacy got more excited. We invited them back to the hotel with us for a few drinks. They were just so thrilled. They just kept thanking me. I ran up to my room and got the pad of paper that came with the room and a promo picture of Matt, Jeff, and I and a sharpie. We signed the promo picture for them and they got autographs from every one else that was there. When it was time for them to go they came and thanked me again. I just told them I hoped that they had fun. Stacy said that she did and thank you for making her dream come true of meeting Jeff. She asked if we had a MySpace and I said yes, but drop me an email first and I would invite her, with that I gave her my private e-mail and made her promise not to give it out. She promised.

(Jodi to Jeff) I am glad that I could make someone's day.

(Jeff) You did make hers and you shared me so selflessly. That's another reason why I love you. You put your fans first.

(Matt) Yeah and you kept it down to two this time.

(J) Well she was talking about Jeff specifically. So I thought what the heck.

(Matt) How many people do you give your e-mail to?

(J) I have a personal account then a fan account. I tell curtain fans what to put in their subject lines so I know to respond or not. Once a month I send out a generic letter to my whole list. Now enough about that let's focus on us I have two matches I need to prepare for this week the tag team with you, then next week I go after Beth for the women's championship.

(Beth) Did I hear you right you are coming after my title?

(J) Yes, I did.

(Beth) Good luck, I hope you don't end up like Candace or worse.

(J) Oh don't worry Beth you should be the one worrying.

(Jeff) Alright ladies that is enough. Beth back off, you too Jodi.

(Beth)Fine you just better keep her in line and out of my way until the match or I can't guarantee what might happen.

(Matt) Knock it off Beth. (Holding me back) Jodi stop it now.

(J) Fine she is not worth my time now any way. (As I slammed my drink) I'm going to get another drink any one want one?

(Matt) I'll have one

(Jeff) Me too. Then this is your last one I think.

(J) Fine I'll get two and I'll bring back shots (As I shot Jeff a dirty look)

(Matt) Oh Beth fired her up.

(Jeff) I know. I don't like to see her like this. Especially after Jess. She has been drinking a little more than I would like her to. I think it is too soon for you guys to go back to work.

(Matt) We only get three weeks off to defend our titles before we have to vacate them, you know that. Then she is hell bent on taking that title from Beth and you know I really think that she can do it.

(Jeff) We will see I guess I just don't want her to get hurt. Yes I know she took on Orton and MVP, but Beth is different. It's personal.

(Matt) She will be fine.

(Jeff) I know but I still worry about my Baby Girl.

I got back to the table with the drinks and the shots. The guys did their normal pucker. They asked me what I was drinking I told them tequila straight up no training wheels. I toasted to the greatest tag teams to that there was and will be the Hardy boyz and the Hardyz Jodi and Matt. With that I downed my first shot. The next toast is to my wonderful husband who sticks through me no matter what I do or say I love you Jeff. (I hugged and kissed him) down went my second shot. With the second shot going down I went running to the ladies room. I lost it.

(Hunter) (Laughing) I don't think she can drink with the big boys yet. I bought her the shots. I told her to stop drinking those wimpy shots. She did one at the bar with me.

(Jeff) Thanks for making her sick.

(Hunter) She will come out take a drink of her drink and be fine, just watch.

Returning to the table

(Jodi to Hunter) You are such an ass.

(Hunter) Hey I didn't make you drink them. I just bought them.

(J) Go and get me a 7-up Hunter and do it now! (Hitting him)

(Hunter) No need for violence now.

(Jeff) Just do as she says or she will beat on Matt latter and he is so tired of getting foreplay and no sex. (Laughing)

Hunter just laughed so hard he could hardly contain himself.

I just sat on Jeff's lap and put my head on his shoulder. He just rubbed my back as I drank my 7-up.

(J) I think maybe we should go back to our room.

(Jeff) Feeling sick?

(J) No just don't like the way Beth is looking at me.

We went up to our room that we were sharing with Matt and I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed, then it happened.

(J) Oh shit when do you think Matt will be up here?

(Jeff) I think at least an hour.

(J) Let's do it.

Just as we were getting into it just as Matt walked in, he just walked is and went straight to the bath room and said just go about your business Jeff and I just started to laugh, busted. Matt just crawled in his bed and pulled the pillow over his head and told us to keep it quiet. I just got cocky and told him to use his imaginenation and use his hand; I got a pillow thrown at me. I just threw it back at him (Jeff and I laughing) and got back to business. It didn't take long, then I just laid on top of him and enjoyed the closeness of his chest next to mine for a while, then I grabbed my night gown from the side of the bed and fell asleep in Jeff's arms.

The next morning Matt woke up and told us we needed to get ready for the flight for our next show in Lincoln Nebraska. I just turned over and threw a pillow at him.

(Matt) Well if you wouldn't have spent half the night playing then you wouldn't be tired.

(Jeff) Who was playing around? You are just jealous little bro. (Teasingly)

(J) Yeah nobody told you to come back to the room early. Jeff said you normally close the lounge.

(Matt) yeah the one night I didn't I didn't know I was going to be scarred for life.

(J) yeah scarred my ass you have seen a lot of me, we share a locker room.

(Matt) Yeah but your not doing my brother in the locker room. (Trying not to laugh)

(Jeff) Stop talking about it ok it was an embarrassing situation for us as well as you ok,now drop it.

We got ready for the long plane ride. We had to get there early because of Jeff's chair, always has to go in cargo now. They use a regular one to get him on and off. He always has a row seat and I am stuck in the middle with Matt by the window. Some times I just wish Matt would end up some where else, but that's what you get when you are handed your tickets by some one else.

When landed in Lincoln we went straight to the nearest restaurant to eat, because of Matt being so long getting ready, it took us twice as long to get ready because I needed to get myself ready and help Jeff get ready we missed breakfast at the hotel.

(J) Matt this is on you, because you are the reason we missed breakfast this morning.

(Matt) Jodi you are one evil person.

Just then I stood up to go to the rest room, and all of a sudden I got really light headed and I sat back down and laid my head on the table. Jeff asked me what was wrong.

(J) I need some thing very sweet to drink then I will be ok. My blood sugar just dropped.

Matt just ran to the counter and got the attention of a waitress and told her that they needed the biggest glass of the sweetest juice they had and that I needed it now my blood sugar was dropping and I needed to bring it up.

She handed Matt three cans of sunny delight. Matt poured one into the glass in front of me I drank it and asked him for the second can I drank it, and then I felt fine.

(Jeff) how often does that happen?

(J) Not a lot, just when I don't get sugar into my system. I haven't had a problem because the first thing I grab in the morning is a soda. You know you never see me with out one in the morning. But I didn't have one this morning. Then on the flight I didn't have any thing. I am sorry I should have known this would happen.

(Jeff) All this time we have been together you never told me you were hypoglycemic.

(J) I never thought to say any thing because I thought I had every thing under control.

(Jeff) What if you would have passed out I wouldn't have known what to do or even what to tell paramedics what it could be.

We got done with lunch and our little shopping trips that we go on before going to set up at the arena. When we got there Matt and Jeff made me sit in our locker room and get ready, they had Mickie checking on me every five minutes. I finally got tired of it so I went out ring side to be by my man. I got scolded for giving Matt some part of the ring that he needed. I told Jeff I was just standing right where it happened to be so what was the big deal. He told me assembling the ring was for the men only. I just stomped away and said I can wrestle like a man why can't I help put a stupid ring together?

Matt got to the locker room first and I asked him why Jeff was being such an ass?

(Matt) He just doesn't want to see you get hurt.

(J) For god sake I wrestle for a living and I can't hand you a corner piece of the ring.

(Matt) That's just how he is, you know that.

(J) Whatever I can't wait until this show is over so we can go to the after show party.

(Matt) That is another thing Jeff is concerned about your drinking and so am I. You have been doing a lot of it lately.

(J) Well only at the after show parties.

(Matt) But you are drinking a lot at home too and that what is worrying him and frankly it is cutting into our gym time also because you wake up with hangovers all the time.

Jeff comes in to hear what is going on.

(J) So what you guys want me to stop drinking?

(Matt) No I didn't say that I just meant that you need to get it under control. That's all that we are asking, we are both worried about you, but Jeff is beside himself he doesn't know what to do. Hell he doesn't know how to approach you on this because he loves you and doesn't want you to jump down his throat and leave him.

(J) I would never do that. I never realized that my drinking was hurting him so much or you for that matter. Matt I am so sorry.

I finally realize that there is another presence in the room.

(J) Jeff are you in here?

(Jeff) Yes I am

(J) How long have you been sitting there?

(Jeff) Long enough

(J) I am sorry Rainbow, I will get it under control I promise, but I am going to need your help ok.

(Jeff) Ok Baby Girl.

(J) Now I have a match to get ready for. Matt get the hell out of the bathroom you can get ready out here.

He walked out and threw camo pants and a camo shirt at me and told me to get ready.

(J) Are you serious camo?

(Jeff) He is serious. Just wait until you see him.

I got into mine and came out of the bathroom with it on. I asked Matt if he had a scissors he asked me why? I need to cut thumb holes in the cuffs of this shirt or I wasn't going to wear it. He just laughed and said sure here they are and I can tell that you are married to my brother. I said why? Because if he had to wear that shirt he would be doing that same thing that I am doing.

Jeff and I just laughed.

It came time for us to go to the ring. We were first to the ring. We did our thing, then MVP and Beth came out. MVP and Matt started out it got brutal for Matt. Matt tagged me in this match and MVP had to tag Beth. We went at it for a good five minutes before I got back to tag Matt, I told him he had to pick up the win soon because I couldn't go back in, my blood sugar was dropping again.

Matt was in the ring for another ten minutes he kept looking at me, I kept telling him to go and got the crowd going calling the Hardy name. Matt finally picked up the win with the twist of fate. Our winners and still mixed tag team champions Matt and Jodi Hardy. We did our celebration going up the ramp, with Matt holding me up. Jeff was there waiting with Angie. Matt yelled at Angie to go get me two sodas and run. I just sat on Jeff's lap and he just started to take me to the green room to where Angie would be coming from. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Jeff just tried to keep me talking until we could get the soda. Angie came with the soda and I drunk the first one in like a minute flat. The second one took me about five minutes. I came back around fine. When we got to the hotel Jeff and Matt took me to the little grill and got me something to eat. When we got back to our hotel room Jeff asked me if I wanted to go to the party in the lounge, I told him yes and I promised him that I would not drink as much as I had been. Matt would be controlling my drinking and that you were going to have our money. I kept my word I didn't drink nearly as much as I was we were closing the bars and lounge's and I would only have three or four drinks a night, instead of my normal eight to ten. Then I would drink soda. I was making Jeff and Matt very happy.

We retained the tag titles, now it as time for me to go after my dream, the woman's championship. I trained hard for the next two weeks taking blows by almost every guy on the Smackdown roster. That was the only way to beat this Glamizion was to out power her. I was taking on the best, Finley, Matt, Taker, Batista, Edge, Jimmy, Shannon, and Victoria. Finley knew I was ready when I lifted Matt up and threw him out of the ring. Matt asked me why I picked him up and threw him out of the ring? I told him you pissed me off. Finley said it's that attitude that will put that title around my waist.

When it came time for the match to begin I was so pumped I could hardly contain my self. Lillian said This match is for the woman's championship First the challenger and one half of the mixed tag team champions from Cameron, North Carolina Baby Girl Hardy. Next we have the woman's champion Beth Phinox , the Glamozon. She did her normal boring entrance. We locked up middle ring. And were going strong countering each other well for at least ten minutes we both knew we could put each other out sooner but we were toying with one another, because this was the first time in history that a diva match was a main event. Finally I got pissed and I picked her up and threw her out of the ring, she landed on the barricade. I felt no mercy I jumped out of the ring and gave her some cheap shots out of the ring. I put her back into the ring hoping for the three count but she still had fight in her. She got up, I hit her with the twist of fate that still didn't stop her. Then she was standing in the ring dazed I hit her with the clothes line then quickly went to the top of the corner of the ring and finished her with the swanton bomb executed perfectly, for the three count.

As I was being handed the title it was hard to hold back the tears. Just as I was about to be handed my belts back out of no where Beth came and started to attack me. All of the Diva's and Matt came running down to the ring to my aide. All of the Diva's were all around telling me not to worry that she was just a sore loser. I asked for Matt. Victoria said he is right here,

(J) I did it. Did you see it? Can you help me back stage along with my new found friends? (To the Diva's) We are ok with each other right)

(Victoria) We would not have come to your aide if we didn't like you right? We could have just let her beat the hell out of you and let Matt deal with it. We knew when you were getting the better of her you were going to win, she would pull a few cheap shots so we were ready to jump on her, besides you are more fun to wrestle than her and now you are the target, the last thing we need is to make enemies with the new champ. (Laughing)

(J) Oh I see befriend the champ and take advantage, I see how this plays out. (Laughing)

(Jeff) Come here my love, with the two belts. Are you sure you can lift both of them at once. (He got punched) Ouch what was that for.

(J) For making the comment about the weight of the belts. The woman's goes around my waist and the tag goes across the shoulder. So for a woman would I be considered an undisputed champion for holding both titles that a woman can hold for now.

(Jeff) Well exactly because to be undisputed means that the two titles can be combined as one Like On December 9, 2001 at Vengeance 2001, Chris Jericho defeated The Rock and Steve Austin to win the WCW/World Championship and the WWF Championship respectively. As a result, the WCW/World Championship and the WWF Championship were unified and Chris Jericho became the first WWF Undisputed Champion. The championship was represented by both original belts.

(J) Oh I see. I am still a little new at all this championship stuff. I never thought in a million years that I would have one yet alone two belts in my possession.

(Jeff) I knew my Baby Girl could do it. Tonight we celebrate.

We all went back to the hotel and got ready for the after show celebration. Every one was waiting in the lobby. We decided to go to the club next door.

We all got tables in the same general area of a corner and had one of the bouncers rope it off for us and stand there. I ran into a bouncer that I had known from when I was working at the diner I dated him a couple of times but it never worked out. I asked him if he could trade places with the skinny guy that was manning our section. He said sure.

(Tim) So what are you doing now days?

(J) I am a wrestler in the WWE and I am one half of the mixed tag team with my brother-in-law Matt Hardy and then tonight I just won the women's championship .

(Tim) Wow that is great.

(J) Tim you don't know the half of it. Well really need to find my husband, and then I'll talk to you more.

(Tim) Well at least let me buy you a shot.

(J) No shots but you can by me a soda, 7-up please and thank you.

(Tim) (As he was walking me back to the table) So I take it you did get back with that Matt Hardy from high school. The one that was always hanging on you.

(J) No I got back with the brother that I really wanted Jeff.

(Tim) Didn't Jeff have an accident that put him in a wheelchair?

(J) Yes but we don't talk about that in front of him. He is still a whole man if you know what I mean.

(Tim) TMI-TMI get image out of head. (As he is hitting himself on side of head)

(J) (Laughing) well here we are now you are officially working. I am sure the Diva's will take turns hitting on you as they get drunk.

(Tim) Oh yes Diva's. Divas are hot.

(J) I am still considered a Diva. Am I hot?

(Tim) Hot as ever.

(Jeff over heard Tim tell me that I was hot as ever and went on a little rampage)

(Jeff) What are you saying to my wife (I cut him off……)

(J) I have known Tim since high school and the diner. I even went out with him on a date once awhile after you and Matt left and before Joe, but things didn't work out. I was talking about the divas being hot and he said they are hot and I told him I was still considered a diva and I asked if I was hot.

That's when you caught the conversation. Tim this is my husband Jeff, Jeff this is Tim.

(Tim) It is nice to meet you Jeff.

(Jeff) It is nice to meet you too Tim. Baby Girl I got you a drink.

(J) Thank you Rainbow, Tim bought me a soda also so I will rotate between the two.

(Dave) (Jumping out of nowhere, picking me up, twirling me around and giving me a big kiss on the cheek.) Congratulations on your win over Beth. I knew that you could do it.

(J) Thank you Dave, I didn't know you were such a big fan of mine.

(Dave) I took part in training you why wouldn't I be a big fan. It means I did a good job along with the others. Can I buy you a drink?

(J) Sure 7-up with a shot of apple pucker in it.

(Dave) Ok 7-up with one shot of apple pucker it is.

Dave brought back my drink and I thanked him. So here I sat with three drinks in front of me two with alcohol and one not.


	23. A time of infidelity

**I do not own any WWE characters**

I did really well that night not even a buzz drank most of the soda and left most the alcohol alone.

The next morning we were flying out back home for a week. I was so happy to be back at home in some ways but in other ways not.

We were only home for two days, and then Jeff got sick to the point where he could not go back on the road so he had to stay home Angie and Gil took care of him. I called him like two or three times a day and he called me about the same and we e-mailed at least once a day. God we have it bad for each other. It was like the second week we went to Mexico. Matt, Jeff and I always share a room so they are automatically booked like that. By the Mexico trip I was just so lost. I was thinking about every thing in my life all over Joe, my parents, Jeff's accident, and Jessica. I told Matt about what I was feeling.

How I was so lost I was right now. I wished that Jeff was there right now. It was two in the morning. I called and woke Jeff up crying, telling him how much I loved him and that I could not wait for him to get better so we could be together again. Jeff reassured me of his love for me also as we hung up the phone. I tried to sleep but I couldn't get comfortable, the pillows would not go the way that I wanted them to go.

(Matt) Just go to sleep.

(J) I can't the pillows won't cooperate. They are too soft.

(Matt) You know if you want you can come over and lay your head on my chest. All I will do is hold you if that is want.

(J) I would like that very much. But Jeff can never find out.

(Matt) He won't (With a sheepish grin)

The next night we had off so we decided to fly to the next destination, Valencia, Spain and enjoy the sites. I could only e-mail Jeff because of the time difference. I did call once but it was like four in the mourning and Gil was none to happy, but Jeff was thrilled. I told him to tell dad I was sorry but it is the middle of the after noon here. I just had to hear his voice. I couldn't wait until the 22nd when we came to Greensboro then I have four days off before Backlash. I told him to keep his cell phone near him because if I did call like this it was going to be to his cell, so I wouldn't wake dad. He agreed.

That night we went to one of the clubs on the ever so popular Cánovas.

(Classicism, harmony, good taste, luxury shops, and restaurants, are what you will find in the turn-of-the-century buildings-lined streets of the Cánovas area. This is the traditional residential area for the Valencian bourgeoisie, and nowadays home to some of the best clubs and most chic, most elegant restaurants in the city. Bordering on the old quarter, you'll find Colón Street, which has some of the most elegant boutiques and shops in the city, and, of course, the Corte Ingles department store.) We only stayed for about an hour and went back to our room. We just turned on the TV and found some program that was in English. We grabbed a blanket and snuggled up on the couch to watch it. Matt started to tickle me so hard I fell off the couch, just then my cell phone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID it was Jeff. Instead of answering the phone hello I answered it ouch, hello Rainbow. Ouch Baby Girl are you ok? Yes your brother is being an ass we were watching a movie and then out of no where he went on a tickle attack and I fell off the couch just as the phone rang. I think I have a bruise on my arm, if I do Matt dies. (I went into the bath room and looked at the back of my arm and back big black bruise oh yes) not only on the back of my arm but on the side of my back. Matt Screamed at me he was going to bed so he could hit the gym early and I was slacking so if I knew what was good for me I would go to bed soon my self. I will in a bit since when did you become my mother? I just stopped right there and started to cry I had Jeff talking to me on the phone and Matt holding me in person. All I said to Jeff was that I need to go and get some sleep. He asked to talk to Matt. Jeff asked Matt to try and take care of me for him. She seems to have just thrown herself into reality of the past again. With that Matt handed me back the phone. I told Jeff that I loved him and he told me he loved me to, and he couldn't wait to see me. As I closed my phone I just sat on the corner of the bed in a blank stare, then the phone dropped to the ground when my head dropped into my hands. Matt seen the bruises that he had left from his little tickle fest when I fell and hit the edge of the table. That was her memory number one. Then her inadvertently saying since when did you become my mother? That was memory number two.

Matt came over to me and sat behind me and he kissed my bruise ever so tenderly and told me how sorry that he was.

(J) I know that you didn't mean to do it. It's not really that bad.

(Matt) It is really big. (As he outlined it with his tongue)

(J) Matt what are you trying to do?

(Matt) I am trying to make you feel better.

(J) You know what would make me feel better, I shoved him back on the bed and then I just started to play hit him.

(Matt) Damn it Jodi I keep telling you I hate foreplay and no sex.

(J) Who said any thing about no sex?

(Matt) Whoa, are you serious

(J) You started it by kissing my bruise and running your tongue around it. You lit the fire. Now what am I suppose to do put it out my self?

(Matt) (He pulled me down on top of him and started to kiss me) What about Jeff?

(J) Right now Jeff can't find out. (As I started to unbutton his shirt)

We undressed and crawled under the sheets. Matt just lowered himself slowly on top of me and asked me again if I was sure. I told him I was sure, very sure. He made love to me ever so slowly. I loved being the one that was being made love to for a change. Matt just kissed me ever so lightly, I kissed him back. We made love for hours. It was heaven. I hadn't experienced that type of thing in so long. Matt made me feel like a real woman again. Matt and I fell asleep in each others arms.

When we awoke we were still in each others arms. Matt kissed my forehead and asked me if I was ok. I told him I will be when you give me a real kiss. (A real kiss it was)

(J) No body can find out about last night. It would hurt Jeff so much and I don't want to lose him, but tagging with you I am starting to have some feelings for you too. They are not the same feelings that I have for Jeff because I love him with all of my heart, but I don't know what I am feeling with you. It's like you can make me feel things that Jeff can't.

(Matt) I don't know what to say but you bring things out in me that Angie can't either. All I know is Jeff and Angie can never find out what we have done.

(J) All I can say is I hope is that this happens more during this trip before we get home. (Smiling)

(Matt) I am sure it can be arranged. (Smiling and taking me into his arms and holding me close)

(J) Jeff an Angie can never find out. If they find out we will be in the back fort for life.

We spent the day site seeing the local sites. They were beautiful. We ate in a couple of different restaurants. Then it was time to go and set up the ring. We went but much to our surprise there was only a couple of people there. The plane was late getting in. The rest are coming just late.

(Matt) Well let's get this ring put up Jodi hand me this hold the while I'm doing this George will be doing that. Just do what you are told every thing will be fine.

(J) I thought I wasn't allowed to touch the ring when you guys were putting it together,

(Matt) That is a Jeff thing, and besides we are short on help right now.

Once we had the ring was set we went up to Vicky and asked her if she had a matches for us she said she had a singles match for Matt in the second mach against MVP street fight. I looked at her and why Vickey. She snipped at me I'm the General Manager I make the matches that people want to see. Ok Vicky I was just asking. Oh and by the way feel free to get involved (Grinning at me with her evil grin) Really, but this is such a dangerous match. You can through weapons in you can blind side MVP there is a whole lot of things that you can do. Matt told me not to get involved. I said screw you I mite get involved if I so chose to.

(Matt) If you do and Jeff see's it which you know he will, he will be pissed at me for letting you step in.

(J) But it is a stipulation I can do what ever I please as long as it is in the good for you. Now I can't pin you need to do that your self, but I can help with every thing else.

When the match started it was MVP that can out strong. Matt couldn't catch a break until I took a Singapore cane to MVP's back and just started to beat him with it. This gave Matt the opening that he needed to get the upper hand on MVP. Just as we thought things were going back Matt's way MVP brought out a garbage can lid just as he went to hit Matt with it, I called his name and I hit him with a Steele chair right to his back and then to his head. I threw the chair at Matt he set it up the best it could be set up and he did the twist of fate over the chair to pick up the win over MVP.

While doing the twist of fate he hit his elbow on the chair. The medic told him it would be fine just rest it for a day or so.

(In the locker room)

(J) Are you ok? What did the medic say?

(Matt) He said I just needed to rest a day or so, nothing is wrong it's just like when you hit your funny bone, I just hit it a little to hard. I just need to get some elbow pads that is all. No need to fuss over me.

(J) Why can't I fuss over my tag team partner, my singles manager and right now my lover?

(Dave just popping his head in to hear my lover part)

(Dave) Did I just hear you right, Matt is your lover?

(J) No I said right now I needed my lover, meaning Jeff you know the guy I am married to.

(Dave) Oh I am sorry I was just popping in to tell you that we are partying in the quanta' lounge in the hotel.

(J) Thank you, we will see you there.

(Matt) You dodged that bullet well.

(J) I know. So do we go to the party together or separate?

(Matt) We should still go together for your safety, from Beth.

(J) But I will just have such a hard time containing my self.

(Matt) So go over by Dave he is always hitting on you even in front of Jeff. There he is go ask him to take you to the party.

(J) Hey Dave.

(Dave) Hey Jodi. What's up?

(J) Would you accompany me to the party tonight?

(Dave) What about Matt?

(J) He is a big boy, I am sure he can survive with out me for a night and besides if Beth starts some thing with me I want some one who can protect me.

(Dave) Protect you from Beth, you can do that you're self.

(J) In ring maybe but not out of ring. Out of ring would get me arrested. Matt told me he is tired of being my "baby sitter".

(Dave) Good point and I don't mind being your "baby sitter".

(J) Didn't think you would. (Giving him a sheepish grin)

Dave just returned with a sheepish grin of his own.

Dave came to my room in his best dress jeans and dress shirt. My breathe was taken away he looked so sexy. I wore a red tank with blue jean mini skirt and blue jean print pumps. Dave just gasped when he seen me. He asked me when I started to dress like that. I told him that when Matt and I went shopping he bought me some different clothes that I could wrestle in and this was one of the out fits, I just wanted to where it out, for lack of some thing else to wear because it is so hot here.

When Dave and I walked into the lounge all eyes were on us, even Matt's eyes were on me. We just walked to the bar and ordered our drink's and went to sit at a quiet table in the corner away from the action. We talked about every thing from my life to his that wasn't in his book. We both had a hard life and here in a little lounge in Spain we were pouring our hearts out to one another. I was telling him how much I love being married to the man of my dreams and all of the trials and the tribulations that we have been through; we are still together after all this time. After a couple of drinks I was feeling really sick so I asked Dave to take me back to my room. Dave stayed with me while I changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt. When I came out of the bathroom I was very woozy. I could hardly stand. Dave caught me as I fell and he picked me up and put me on the bed. He was lying next to me trying to wake me up but he was having no luck. He just laid there next to me to make sure nothing happened to me. When he couldn't wake me, he called Matt to tell him what was going on; Matt was up to the room in like two minutes.

(Matt) What happened to her man, you were supposed to be watching her.

(Dave) I was but then after her second drink she started to feel sick.

(Matt) was her drink left alone at all?

(Dave) Not that I can recall.

(Matt) Was there any body acting really strange around her?

(Dave) Well the bartender that just got off bought us a drink and he brought it right to the table. We didn't see him pour it. He could have put some thing in it. Come to think about it when she said she was sick he offered to help me to take her back to her room. I told him no that it was ok she was my wife I could take care of her. He just got this oh shit look on his face.

(Matt) I think he drugged her with the intention of him helping you bringing her back the room and then once the door was open he was going to push her in and close the door on you and rape her or for her to go to the bathroom and then he would strike. Either way Buddy you saved her. How can I ever repay you?

(Dave) Tell her how I saved her life and maybe she'll do me a little favor, if you know what I mean.

(Matt) I wouldn't count on that man, but I'll see what I can do for you. You could have taken advantage of her just the way she is why didn't you?

(Dave) I am shocked that you would even say that, I have done low and sleazy things, but I have never ever raped any one, and I am not about to start now.

(J) Who is here?

(Matt) Dave and I are here Jodi are you ok?

(J)No every thing is really fuzzy and I feel like I am going to through up. (Crawling for the bathroom)

Matt and Dave came to my aid and picked me up one on each side of me and took me to the bathroom. Matt and Dave took turns holding my hair back and telling me I was going to be ok that I had been drugged. I just needed to finish getting it out of my system and get some sleep. Matt got a hold of Vince right away and told him what had happened. Vince told them to get me in right away when I woke up to the point that I could go to the hospital and get a report for my record too show that I just wasn't using the drug for the hell of it. They told Vince that they would right away. Vince said hell I will just pull a surprise drug test on her that will give us the results right away because I'll tell the medic what I am looking for Just Write down her other meds and send it along with the medic.

Ok thank you Vince.

(Dave) what did he say?

(Matt) He is sending the roster medic to do a drug test on her for the date rape drug.

(Jodi's phone starts to ring. It's Jeff)

(Matt) Hello Jeff

(Yelling I need to talk to Jeff)

(Matt) not now you are in no shape

I crawled to Matt and took my phone crying, Matt took it back and walked away out of my reach. Matt what is wrong with Jodi why did you take the phone away from her? Matt tell me what is wrong with her. Jeff she is going to be fine, some one drugged her drink and she is still under the effects of it. Damn it Matt, give her the phone she needs me right now. Matt handed me the phone. Jeff I am so happy to hear your voice right now I am so scared. Don't be Baby Girl I am right here I just crawled up in bed I told him to please talk or sing to me until I fell asleep. Little did he know Matt was in bed next to me holding me tightly. When I was asleep Matt took the phone and told Jeff I was sleeping and that he had already informed Vince about what had happened. He had sent the medic right away so she could be tested for the date rape drug. I was just so glad that she was with Dave. He spent the whole night talking with her. Matt told Jeff that he really should go that this has been a long night and they had to drive one hundred and fifty miles to the next town in the morning, as Jodi normally drove but given the situation I would have to drive. Before Matt hung up the phone, Jeff said to him again to take good care of her. Matt said I will.

(Friday Morning)

(Matt) (As he stroked my long golden hair) Good morning angel

(J) (Turning over slowly kissing him gently) Good morning Matt.

(Matt) So how do you feel this morning?

(J) I have a really bad hang over. How much did I drink?

(Dave) You were drugged and thankfully I was there to take care of you.

(J) You didn't ………

(Dave interrupted)

(Dave) No I couldn't nor would I do that to you. (As he hugged me tightly) You are like my sister.

Just then my phone went off again it was Jeff.

(J) (I answered it with a whispered) hello followed by I feel like I have a hang over my head is pounding. Please don't talk real loud. I still am not real sure what happened. Dave just told me that I had been drugged. Who would do something like this?

(Jeff) There are some cruel people in this world Baby Girl. Some people want to take advantage of others.

(J) But why me I had Dave by my side all night if I had to use the rest room he followed me with our drinks in tow. And the same with him we never left each others side. I don't know how this could have happened.

(Jeff) I want you to come home now.

(J) I can't you know that.

(Jeff) Just talk to Vince and ask him to cover for like a drug offence.

(J) No I won't do that to Matt.

(Jeff) Since when Is Matt more important than me?

(J) Matt is my tag partner remember, we need each other to compete. If we don't compete we lose out titles.

(Jeff) But that is only for one month, you can come back home for emergency and it won't effect the championships, Tag or your women's

(J) I'll see what I can do. I need to go the gym is calling my name, not really but I need to push myself, I have been slacking.

(Jeff) Don't push yourself if you're sick. I love you Baby Girl.

(J) I love you too, My Rainbow Warrior.

With that I hung up the phone and told Matt that Jeff wanted me to come home today. Matt took the phone and asked Vince what the drug came back as. Vince said it came back as the date rape drug as suspected, so there would be no fine or suspension. Matt also told him that Jeff wants Jodi to come home until Backlash, she told him no but he is being persistent. If he calls you just tell him, she can't leave. She really doesn't want to. She knows that if she doesn't wrestle there is no money and they need the money.

Vince said That is fine but I sense a hint of self serving in your voice. (Matt just thought to himself about what had gone on two nights ago.)

(At Smackdown in Torrevieja, Spain)

That night at the house show Vince told Vicky not to put us in any matches tonight, because of my situation. I needed Matt by my side. She looked at him and said to late I have him going against MVP, with Beth in tow.

I had to go out to the ring with my Matt but in tow was Dave by my side, to protect me. Dave distracted MVP by taunting him; Matt got some power on him. Beth came over by me and grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me out. Matt saw it and went all nuts on MVP and Dave saved me from Beth. When MVP herd Beth scream for Dave to get off of her that was enough of a distraction for Matt to nail him with the back stabber then the twist of fate for the win.

(Dave) Do you want to go out?

(Matt) We are going to be getting up early for the rest of the week for our shows. We will have to pass for tonight, but thank you. Besides I don't think Jodi is up to it.

(J) No I am not up to it but thank you for the invitation.

Matt and I went back to our room. Once the door was open he picked me up over his shoulder, (which he knows that I hate) I just started to beat on his back. Just then I know what Matt wanted, and I was more than willing to give in. I stopped beating and started to pull up his shirt up from the back. The more I pulled the more I slid down his front Before I knew it his shirt was off and I was running my hands all over his chest and kissing him from his lips working my way down his body stopping at his pants. I looked up at his face and the look he gave me of why stop now. I took my shirt and bra off. Then I unbuttoned, and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. I pushed him down on the bed and took his pants off the rest of the way. I went up to his lips and kissed my way down the way down his body all the way………..

Matt took me and removed my jeans and retuned the favor that he had just received. Again we made passionate love several times that night. I said again Jeff and Angie can never find out


	24. Miracle concieved

**I don't own any of the WWE characters**

Jeff was out side with the dogs on Saturday when Matt and I pulled up in the rented Hummer. I got out and ran to Jeff.

Jeff couldn't believe that we were home so soon. Jeff was not expecting to see until late Tuesday or early Wednesday.

(J) I love you, and I have missed you, Rainbow.

(Jeff) (As he pulled me down into his lap, kissing me in-between

Words) I love you and I have missed you too Baby Girl..

(Matt) She is sick, so Vince sent me home with her, to make sure she is safe and ready to go for BackLash. I will be doing Greensboro solo.

(Jeff) Oh great now I am going to get sick again.

(J) You never gave me a chance to tell you that I was sick.

(Jeff) I guess I never did,

I kept putting off going to the doctor until after BackLash I had to defend my title and Matt and I had to defend ours. I had two matches; compared to Matt's one match I had more to lose. We won our tag match, now it's up to me to keep my woman's title. The match was against Mickie James, We were like two minutes into it and I told Mickie, I am laying down for you. Just tell me when you are ready. I am having really bad pains in my abdomen. She told me she would do it right away she told me to roll her then she would reverse it. I thanked her and told her to tell Jeff to get medics right away. I just gave away the most important thing to me. I knew I could have kept it but physically couldn't do it this time.

Paramedics were called to the ring. I was taken to the Baltimore Memorial Hospital. Where they took test after test and still couldn't find the reason for my pain. Until they asked me when my last period was? I guess they just didn't ask because of Jeff's being in the chair. You may be pregnant. I gave them a date of two weeks before it really was due, to make sure it was within the time that Jeff and I had sex, but I knew it was Matt's baby, the first time we made love is when I got pregnant. Matt came to the room to find out how is tag partner was. The doctor came in and said well the test confirms you are pregnant. All three of us said pregnant? I said I have been wrestling for all of the last six weeks and oh my God I had been drugged with the date rape drug about two weeks ago. Matt was standing behind Jeff so I don't think Jeff even noticed that I stared right through him. We are pregnant! Jeff came to my side and hugged me all excited, see I told you things would work out. Matt and I just looked at each with an oh shit look, because he knew right away that the baby was his.

(Matt) So what happened with Mickie?

(J) I laid down the match. I was getting really bad stomach cramps. I don't know what to do about our tag team titles. I don't want to vacate. Who would you like to see have them? MVP and Beth are done with their rein of terror for a while. How about Shannon and Eve for the titles you don't lay down for Shannon, I will make Eve's day and lay down for her, but she needs to know. Vince or Vickie can not find out.

(Matt) I think I like that and Shannon would be thrilled to work with Eve, I have seen her train she is almost as good as you..

(J) Nobody is as good as me, I could have kept my title, but well we know now why.

(Matt) I will tell Shannon to get Eve and approach Vicki. Vicki hates us right now she seen you pretty much give up your title, so I think she will expect the same with the mixed tag title. I just don't want to vacate.

(J) I know I don't want to vacate either.

(Jeff) Enough title talk I need to get my Baby Girl home so she can rest. Matt please go get what ever vehicle you brought and bring it.

(Matt) I brought the van.

(J) You really shouldn't be so hard on Matt. He has been there for us through every thing we have ever been through. Why are you being so short with him now?

(Jeff) I just want to get you home and to bed. You need to rest. We are having our second chance baby; I told you we could do it.

(I felt so bad, Jeff was so happy, I was also, but I knew deep in my heart that the baby was Matt's)

When we got home Jeff put me to bed and told me to get some rest. A little while latter I awoke to Matt sitting next to me.

(J) Where is Jeff?

(Matt) He is outside by the dogs. Jodi you lied about when your last period was to make it look like this baby was Jeff's didn't you?

(J) Yes I did I couldn't tell the truth because then him and Angie would be irate and I couldn't take the tension between you and Jeff.

(Matt) That's ok you and I know the truth, that's all that matters. You will let me get more involved then.

(J) Yes, Both you and Jeff can be in the delivery room, providing I don't have a

C-section again.

Just then Jeff came up to find Matt talking to me.

(Jeff) How are you feeling Baby Girl?

(J) Much better now that you are here. Matt was just keeping me company. Were just talking about the baby, If I can have the baby normally I would like to have you and Matt to be in the delivery room with me, if that is ok with you.

(Jeff) Probably we will see when the time gets closer.

(J) I know this baby is yours to name but I have couple of names I'd like you to consider, Mathew Gilbert for a boy or Whisper Lynn or Skye Lynn for a girl.

(Jeff) I'll think about them but right now we have 7 ½ months to think about that.

When Matt and I went to basically give up our tag titles it was the hardest thing that I think Matt had to do. I know it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. After the match, Dave asked Matt, Jeff and I if we were going to go to the hotel lounge for a couple of drinks. We said sure. When we got there Dave had our drinks at the table waiting. I gave Jeff my beer, and went to the bar for a 7-up. Matt had followed me, he wanted a coke.

Dave said what on the wagon? I looked at Dave and said no pregnant.

(D) No way, seriously?

(J) duh yeah why do you think at BackLash I laid down my title I was having really bad abdominal pain, I basically told her I wanted her to win. Then tonight I laid down to Eve.

(Dave) Wow Jeff and Baby Girl are having a baby. Hey Smackdown Roster Jeff and Jodi are expecting a baby On January 5th.

(Vicki) What you were pregnant and still wrestling? I can't do nothing about you Jodi, But if you had knowledge of this Matt I am going to suspend you for two weeks.

I knew nothing about it until her trip to the E.R. after BackLash. And yes we had it set up for tonight with Shannon and Eve, But Jodi made Eve earn that belt as much as I made Shannon.

(Vicki) Sorry Matt, two weeks and I did see the match it was great. Jodi I don't know why you put your baby's life on the line just so you wouldn't have to vacate.

(J) This was Matt's title also I couldn't stand to see a Hardy vacate a title especially a tag title. Besides Shannon and Eve both knew about my situation so Eve knew what she had to do not to hurt me.

(Vicki) Ok I think I understand, but I still would have never put my unborn child at risk. Jeff you knew about this and you still let her do it

(Jeff) All I can say is that she is a Hardy and you know Hardy's Vicki, we are all stubborn as a pack of mules

**Sorry for such a short chapter if you read this can you please review it.**


	25. Pregnant with 2 babies and 2 dads

**I do not own any of the WWE characters**

As the month's went by I was getting bigger and bigger, much more than I ever got with Jessica. When it came to my sixth month the doctor decided to do an ultrasound. Both Jeff and Matt were with me. The ultrasound showed not one but two babies. The doctor said one of them doesn't look as mature as the other. I asked how can that be. Some times the body releases another egg even when the mother is already pregnant and in very rare cases it can be fertilized at a later date or at the same time but just grows slower. I can tell may be this one is just growing slower.

I asked the doctor if he could tell the sex of the babies and he said that he could and do I really want to know. I looked at Jeff and Matt and said do we want to know? Jeff said hell yeah I need to think up a name, Matt said the same but he needed to know how to set up the nursery. The doctor said the bigger one is a girl, and the smaller one is a boy. I looked at the doctor and asked him if he was sure, he said yes and showed us on the ultrasound how he seen the difference. I were amazed. Jeff gave me a girl. Matt gave me a boy.

I looked at Jeff and told him you name our daughter, I get to name our son. The doctor gave me like six pictures of the babies from the ultrasound, and then we were on our way home.

All we could talk about was technology these days and how they could do things in color scale now and just a couple of years ago it was still black and white. When we got home we showed Dad the pictures from the ultra sound and we asked him if he wanted to know what we were having. Dad said what is this pointing to the second image, is it a mirror image or something.

No dad we are having two babies Jeff said. Dad said well spill the beans and tell me what they are so I can go shopping with Aunt KaCey. The bigger one is a girl and the smaller one is a boy. Dad just said oh great we are going to have another Hardy girl that is going to beat up another Hardy boy. We all just laughed. 

I had another appointment on December 23rd. I was so big and so miserable. I was so ready for these babies to come; I was due in two weeks. The doctor told me that I was dilated to 2" and that I could give birth at any time. Matt and Jeff both looked at the doctor and said we hope it is soon she is getting unbearable.

The next day was Christmas Eve we all went over to Aunt KaCey's for the normal get together. I told Jeff I didn't want to be rude but I didn't feel like eating. He told me that was fine. Matt asked me if I was ok. I told him that I think I am in labor; please don't tell Jeff yet until I am sure. He just stayed by me most of the night while Jeff was being the social butterfly. Matt told me that Jeff always looked forward to Christmas at Aunt KaCey's and he could take it or leave it. 

I asked Matt to go outside with me because I was very hot and needed to cool down. We were out on the porch for about ten minutes when all of a sudden I got a really bad pain that doubled me over. Matt rushed over to me and I told him I was fine. The next thing I knew my water broke. I said to Matt umm go get Jeff we need to go to the hospital my water just broke. He looked down and said oh shit go get in the van we will be there in a minute.

Matt flew into the house and threw Jeff's jacket at him and told him we need to go, Jeff said what do you mean, why do we have to leave? Jeff why do you always question me? Jodi's water just broke. Jeff yelled out Good bye every one time to go to the hospital Jodi's water just broke. Aunt KaCey asked where Matt told her out on the porch. 

When Matt finally got Jeff to the van I yelled at him it was about time my contractions were about four minutes apart and they were coming strong. Jeff told me to move back by him, so he could hold my hand and help me with my breathing. 

When we got to the hospital every thing went really quick the nurse said that only the father could be in the delivery room. Matt started to leave and right in the middle of a contraction I screamed at him Mathew Moore Hardy you get your ass back here this is your fault too.

The two brothers's just looked at each other in confusion. Matt just said it is the drugs and tried to leave again, but I had one hand in Jeff's and the other in Matt's. The nurse said fine just stay there is no time these babies are coming now.

The doctor came in just as the first baby was crowning, he told me to bear down and push. I was doing my breathing and the pushing at the same time. Finally the little boy was born. There was a problem, he was to tiny they rushed him to the nick-u. 

Then came the girl I was so tired I couldn't do any thing, the doctor had to move her manually into position to be born. I was giving up I couldn't push any more, she was is distress, the doctor told Matt to get out of the way and the nurse got on top of me to help me push her out. That helped me a lot. Her head was out but her shoulder was stuck, the doctor had to go in and twist her out manually so she wouldn't get hurt. Finally both were born. I just laid there. I was so tired.

They brought Jeff and my little girl over to me, I asked the nurse to lower my bed so Jeff could see her with me. Jeff said she is diffidently a Whisper Lynn Hardy as he kissed me on the cheek. Whisper let out a big scream when the nurse was doing the normal tests. I looked at Jeff and said yes Whisper. I asked Jeff where Matt was. He told me he didn't know that when the nurse asked him to step aside that she had to help me push Matt was just gone. The nurse took Whisper to the nursery to get her all cleaned up.

What happened to my son? Jeff just looked at me and said don't you mean our son? I just started to cry. Some thing happened that should have never happened, and if you want to hate me I will understand even if you want me out of your life I will go. Jodi just tell me what happened. When you were sick and Matt and I were traveling alone, the night that he had given me the bruise, I asked him how big it was and he ran his (Lying of course) fingers over it to make me feel how big it was. It was my entire fault please don't blame him, it was all me. Jeff's voice got soft as he took my hand he asked me one night. Jeff I swear one night only. Matt was just outside the door, he heard every thing that was said. Jeff said, Jodi we have been through so much and you have shown that you have loved me no matter what, I don't like what happened but the consequence is the baby boy who is fighting for his life right now. I told him to please don't be mad at Matt he feels like shit as much as I do. We need to figure out how to make this work for the kids. It will be tough as hell to explain. (Jeff cut me off) we will figure it out. Jeff said I need to go find my brother. Jeff please it was all my fault. Shit happens. Now I need to go find Matt. Just then Matt opened up the door and walked in slowly. Jeff said Matt come and sit down we need to talk now. I reminded him that it was my fault. I know that Jodi is taking the responsibility for this fling that you two had but damn it, it takes two. I can't believe you of all people would do this to me, my own brother. Jeff I am so sorry she made a statement when I touched her about starting a fire and now I was going to put it out. Jeff still looking at me said Matt you could have said no. Matt said my body said yes and my heart said no and I am sorry I let my body take over. 

Jeff told Matt either way it is over now the consequence is a baby boy fighting for his life in the Nick-u. Jeff also told Matt that he is lucky he is confined to that chair or he just might have kicked his ass. Jeff, Jodi asked him, why are you taking this so calmly? Matt was wondering the same thing. Well because when you were gone Angie had her friend Belinda over and we sort of had a one night thing also. Ok is she pregnant I asked? Don't know, hope not, said Jeff. So because you had this thing with Belinda is why you are not blowing a gasket over Matt and I with the baby. Jeff said I have my lovely Whisper Lynn whom I will care for and Matt your son is your responsibility to take care of. When the nurse came in to give us our wrist bands for the nursery we needed to explain the situation for the kids, so all three of us were given bands.

Matt and I went to the nick-u to see our son. He had a lot of patches and wires connected to him. I wanted to cry so bad. I looked at Matt and said I guess this is what we get for playing with fire. Matt just looked at me and told me I deserved those nights of being made love to the way a woman is supposed, to be made love to. I looked at Matt and said we need to name him, but we can't name him if we can't see him. Let's go in. Matt and I went to the nick-u nurse and we showed her our bands and she showed us which baby was ours. She dressed us in gowns and she asked me if I wanted to hold him for a bit and I said yes and daddy wants to hold him for a while to if that is ok. The nurse said that is fine they just had to monitor his body temperature. 

Matt pulled up a chair close the rocking chair that I was in. I stopped rocking so that he could see the baby also. I looked at him and said I have a name picked out, but I want to know if you have Ideas that you would like to name him. Matt told me that he didn't care as long as I was happy. I asked him if he was sure because once he is named that's it. Matt just asked me what my idea was. I told him Mathew Gilbert. Not Matt, Mathew no shortcuts. Matt said I like that a lot and I know that dad will be thrilled with it. I let Matt hold Mathew. I took some pictures of him holding him. Matt couldn't be more proud of his son, he had a big ear to ear grin, the one that I love so much about him. The nurse came back in and told us that he had to be put back in the heating unit.

We told her that he now had a name and she wrote it down on his chart. I told Matt if he wanted to stay with him he could; I left him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told him that I loved him. He told me that he loved me too. The love we share is a whole different type of love than what Jeff and I feel.

I went back to my room to find Jeff there feeding Whisper. (As I kissed Jeff on the forehead) I am sorry the nurse knew I was down in the nick-u and she was supposed to page me when Whisper needed to be fed. Jeff told me that was fine he rode by the nick-u and seen Matt and I in there so he came past the nurse's station and talked to Pat and asked her to bring Whisper in so she did with a bottle with a diaper. So did you name him Mathew Gilbert like you had made the suggestion that you would? Yes, I did. What did Matt say? He just said that dad would like it a lot. Jeff you know that I love you more than life itself right? (As I went and pulled up a chair next to him and gave him a kiss before I sat) yes I know, (Whisper was asleep in Jeff's arms) could you take Whisper and put her in her bassinet? I took her and put he in her bassinet and turned my focus back on Jeff, I moved the chair back and sat on the side of my bed. 

I said no you don't understand I am sorry and I really do love you and I am sorry and with that I sat on his lap and gave him a big passionate kiss, he returned the kiss and told me every thing will be ok. I looked at him and started to laugh, he asked me what I was laughing about, I told him just think about the Christmas card family photo we will have to include dad to avoid questions. Jeff just chuckled and said yes you do have a point. 

There was a knock at the door I hoped back on the bed quickly; it turned out to be Angie and her friend Belinda, Bearing gifts of bears and flowers. Oh thank you so much. Let me call the nick-u and tell Matt that you are here. I just looked at Jeff and then at Belinda and then back at Jeff and just shook my head and giggled. I called and Matt came. Angie asked why He was down in the nick-u I just piped in with they kind of want some one in there with Mathew Gilbert at all times if possible. So Matt volunteered. He such a great uncle, as I gave Jeff a look of please back me up. Yes he is going to be such a big help said Jeff. People were coming on and off all day long for the next two days. Mostly the friends from Smackdown and some From Raw, that Jeff had kept in close contact with. Matt and I took turns going to the nick-u showing off Mathew threw the window. Our explanation was the same as the one we gave Angie and Belinda.

When Dave came to visit it just happen to be my turn to go to the nick-u. I asked Jeff if he minded if Matt came with me. Jeff said no go ahead, I thanked him and gave him a big hug and kiss. We made our way down the hall, Dave and Matt made some small talk when we got to the nursery Dave stopped me from going in. He wanted to know what the deal was because he knew about Matt and my affair. We explained the situation to him and he just asked if Jeff knew and I told him yes he knew. Dave asked how did he take the news? Fairly well, he admitted to having an affair himself during the same time.

(D) Wow I never thought Jeff would have done that.

(J) I am so glad that he did. I poured my heart out to him and said I was so sorry and the whole and don't be mad at Matt it was all me, we asked him why he was taking this so calmly that's when he said that he slept with Angie's friend Belinda.

Dave just hugged me and told Matt and I that he was so glad every thing worked out. Now let's see that baby. I want a picture of the happy parents and the handsome baby boy. Dave, Matt said he has a name it is Mathew Gilbert. Oh a little Matt. No don't even Jodi will bite your head off. You are lucky that Matt opened his mouth before I did. Ok, ok I get the point, now get in there I want a picture. Dave give us the camera you can't take a picture through the window, the nurse will take it for you. How many do you want? 

I want one of Mathew, one of mom and Mathew, one of dad and Mathew, one family. Is that ok. Yes Dave then I suppose you want us to bring him to the window so you can see him too. Dave just smiled. When we came out of the nursery we all were looking at the pictures on the camera, I really liked the family photo. It looked so right unlike mine and Jeff's. I felt so bad for even thinking that.

Dave left and went to Walmart to get the pictures printed out and gave us our own copies. He had them all put in frames. The only awkward pictures to have were the family photo. We kept them hidden in the diaper bag. When we got home Jeff and I would keep ours in our room and Matt would keep ours in his room.

The day came for discharge, I was so happy to get out of the hospital. The only thing I hated was that we were leaving without Mathew. He was still not retaining his own body temperature; he was gaining weight though so that was a good sign. The doctor said as he gains more weight the more he will be able to keep his own temperature up.


	26. Adjustments with 2 babies at home

I own no WWE characters

**I own no WWE characters **

When we got home the nursery was set up so nice, Matt once again out did himself. He made the very large room into two smaller rooms for the kids. The room on the left was right next to his room so he made a connecting door so it would be easier to take care of Mathew.

Whisper was asleep so we put her in her bed. I started to clean the house when Matt looked at me and told me to sit down and rest.

I told him that I didn't want to rest now I was to wound up. I need to keep busy to keep my mind off of Mathew right now. I hated the idea of having to come home without him.

Matt said I know, I am going back up there in a little while if you want to come.

I don't know if I can or not it's the first day home with Whisper and Jeff. God this is going to be so hard. Matt just embraced me and told me that every thing would be ok.

Jeff came back in from letting the dogs out and told me the same thing as Matt to chill out a little bit. I told him the same thing.

Jeff told me that he knew Matt was going back for a little while, and why don't I go with him.

Really you don't mind?

Jodi, Mathew is your son also you need to spend some time with him there as well as here with Whisper and I.

I realize that this is going to be a hard situation, but we will get thru it. Now go with Matt to spend some time with Mathew because I know that you haven't spent any time with him yet today.

Jeff you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much. (I sat on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder) thank you so much for understanding. (Giving him a passionate kiss and hug)

Matt walked in and said I am going to the hospital; I will see you in a couple of hours.

Hey Matt wait up I am going with you.

(In the car)

Jodi, why are you going with me, you have Jeff and Whisper at home to take care of.

Matt, I have not spent any time with Mathew today and Jeff told me to come and see him with you. I hope that was ok with you. (As I took his hand in mine)

Of course it is ok with me. Any alone time with you I will take it no matter how little it is, as he gave me a quick kiss at the stop light.

When we got to the hospital parking lot Matt's phone started to ring. He looked at it, it was Jeff. Matt just handed the phone to me and told me to answer it while he parked the car.

Hello Jeff.

Jodi?

Yes who else would answer Matt's phone when you would be calling?

Where are you?

Parking the car in the hospital lot, why?

I need to talk Matt.

Jeff, what is so pressing that you can't talk to me?

Jodi, just let me talk to Matt.

Fine, Jeff wants to talk to you.

What's up Jeff?

I just wanted to give you fair warning that the hospital called just a couple of minutes ago and Mathew stopped breathing for a few minutes but he is fine. I just wanted you to be expecting the news so you can figure out ahead of time how to act when Jodi freaks, because you know as well as I do it's not going to be a pretty site.

I will handle the situation thank you Jeff and yes I will pick that up on the way home for you. (Lying of course)

(On the way into the hospital Matt takes Jodi's hand)

Jodi, you know that Mathew has a lot of health problems right now.

Yes, Matt I know that. I don't know what we will walk into from day to day or even hour to hour. Why.

I just want you to be prepared for any updates that we may get good or bad.

Matt what are you trying to tell me? What did Jeff tell you?

Let's just go and see our son.

Matt what did Jeff say to you. Is some thing wrong with Mathew?

No Sweetheart every thing is fine now. (As he kissed me on the forehead)

What did happen? Matt tell me!!

Mathew stopped breathing for a couple of minutes but he is fine now.

I broke from Matt's grip on my hand and ran to the side of Mathew's bassinet and just held his tiny little hand. There was even more wires attached to him.

When Matt joined me by my side, the nurse came by us and told us that Mathew had stopped breathing and what had caused it was a condition called sleep apnea. He would be wearing a monitor measure his breathing and if he stopped it would sound an alarm to tell us that he needs to be stimulated to get him to breathe again. When he goes home he will be on this monitor also. Some times babies grow out of this. Some times they don't. It is really easy to take care of a child like this all you need to listen for is the alarm and make sure he gets his medicine. The medicine is a stimulant itself to prevent it from happening.

Wait you make it sound like it is no big deal my child stopped breathing and all you do is just put this machine on him and the next time it happens you just what like snap his foot and that will make every thing ok. (Looking at Matt) I don't know about this.

The nurse just told us that before he left the hospital we would be fully taught how to deal with the situation and how to work the machine. Now who wants to hold him first?

Can we pull the couch up close and both sit with him?

The nurse said I can do you one better. She took his whole unit and put it in the privacy room and we got to hold him together on the love seat in there. It was much warmer in there so we could keep him out longer. As I held him Matt sat next to me holding me and playing with Mathew's finger's and nose.

Matt, this feels so right. With you and I like this with our son. It for some reason it doesn't feel the same with Jeff. I feel so bad, Matt he is my husband. Why do I feel like this?

I don't know why Jodi, but I know what Jeff means when he said that you make him feel alive when you are around, because that is how you make me feel.

Really Matt, because when I am with you I feel so complete and so at ease, I have been feeling like I have been walking on pins and needles ever since I had went back to work with you from Jeff's end. Now I am feeling a lot of tension to because of the baby situation also. I don't know what to do when Mathew comes home and you are around a lot more in between shows. I don't know if I am going to be able to contain myself not to be able to touch you and feel you touch me.

Jodi I know exactly what you are talking about. Are you coming back to work when the doctor says it is ok?

I don't know Matt, Jeff is dead set against it right now; because I have two babies to take care of and it is different they both are not his. He has told me he will not help me take care of Mathew.

I am not sure what I am going to do. I really want to go back. I love spending time with you. In and out of the ring, but Jeff is what standing in my way.

He told me that the babies should come first as well as him.

I do feel an obligation to him and Whisper also, because after all he is my husband and she is my daughter too.

So we will take them on the road also, just like you did with Jessica. We can have Mark's daughter watch them like she watch's the rest of the kids and I heard that they hired another person to help her.

But Matt, Mathew is a special needs child with the monitor.

We can train them on what to do it will all work out. Jeff can go back to being our manager, singles and tag team.

You will need to convince Jeff to go back out on the road, because he out and out told me no.

I will take care of Jeff; just leave it up to me.

I let Matt hold Mathew. The nurse came in with a bottle to feed him with. We had to wake him up to be fed. Matt looked like a natural feeding Mathew. I just laid my head on Matt's shoulder and watched him. He was such a natural. After an hour we had to put Mathew back in his unit. Just before we left the doctor came in and told us that if he keeps going the way that he has been he should be able to come home by the end of the week. We were thrilled to hear that news. Matt and I just took each other in each others arms and just hugged and kissed on hearing the good news.

The end of the week came and Matt and I were at the hospital visiting Mathew, they had, had him out of the heating unit for a whole day and he was maintaining his own body temperature well.

The doctor came and told us that we could take him home. We were taught how to give him his medicine and how to use the apnea unit and we were on our way. When we got home Jeff was waiting on the couch. He was happy that Mathew was home. He actually asked if he could hold Mathew. I said yes he could. He fell in love with him almost instantly.

He said you know he may not be mine, but he is still my nephew and I still love him just as much as I love Whisper. (Just then Whisper started to cry)

I started to go and get her, but Matt insisted on going to change her diaper and bringing her down to be fed. Jeff just looked at him and told him that would be fine for this time.

Matt went up to get Whisper. When he got back Jeff told him he wanted to trade babies. I took Whisper and Matt took Mathew. Matt then gave Jeff Whisper. Jeff was feeding Whisper as Matt fed Mathew. The kids both fell asleep in their daddy's arms I just let them be for a while. I got dinner ready. I made two trips taking the kids to there rooms. Then we all ate in silence until Jeff broke the silence and told Matt that he meant what he said about taking care of Mathew.

Matt said I intend on it.

Latter on that night Matt went out with Angie. Mathews monitor was going off every ten minutes. I was so tired going between Whisper and Mathew. I wish Matt would get home. I was exhausted. Jeff was sound asleep, he didn't hear a thing. It was about four in the morning when Matt finally showed up at home. When he showed up he found me passed out on the floor in Mathew's room. He woke me up and asked me what was going on. I told him between the two kids I am totally exhausted. Mathew's monitor w had been going off every ten minutes. I guess I just passed out.

Matt told me to go back to bed; he would take care of Mathew. I thanked him with a big hug.

I went to bed and twenty minutes latter Whisper was crying all I heard through the monitor was a small voice is I have her don't tell Jeff. It was a two way monitor, all I said was thank you.

It was seven in the morning when the kids both started to cry again I went to get Whisper first and her bottle and then I then I went to get Mathew and his bottle. I had them both on Mathew's floor changing them both half a sleep. Then I propped them up on pillows and stuck a bottle in both of their mouths, to feed them, nodding in and out of sleep. I would take turns burping them but they would cry in between me getting to the other. I tried to do both at once but it just wouldn't work I think I was crying more than the kids at this time.

Both Jeff and Matt came into the room looking for me. I was a wreck. Matt took Mathew from me. That made it so much easier for me to burp Whisper. I was just a wreck I was covered in baby puck. Jeff asked me how much sleep I had gotten, I told him like an hour. Matt got home at four and then he took care of Mathew and he even took a shift with Whisper, because he found me passed out on Mathew's floor.

I know how you feel about him taking care of her but I just couldn't do it.

Why didn't you wake me up?

I was dead to the world all I heard in the monitor was I have her, and I left it at that.

Then this last time they both started at the same time I thought I could take care of them, but I guess I proved that I am a failure at that. I handed Jeff Whisper and just left the room crying and said I am just a failure this time around period because of being so stupid.

Jeff give me Mathew and go after her, you can do it better than I can.

Are you sure?

That's ok just put Whisper in Mathews crib for now and I will contend to Mathew.

Jodi, wait up. Give me one good reason why I should. Matt caught up with me grabbed my arm and spun me around.

Jodi you are a good mother. Yeah look at me I can't even care for my own babies.

Jodi that will come in time, this is all new to you it will get better I promise.

Matt, what happens when you go back to go back to work, how am I suppose to cope?

You just need to ask Jeff for more help when it comes to Whisper, because of Mathew being a special needs baby you will need to spend a lot more time with him and I know that Jeff told me he was my responsibility, but I am sure if you really need help he will help you.

But Matt he has made it very clear to the both of us that he won't.

Jodi, he is up there right there now finishing up feeding Mathew so I could come and get you and talk to you. He is my brother he is not as cold hearted as he has come across to be. I think the initial shock has worn off and he now sees the repercussions that this situation is going to have on you.

Just then Jeff came into the bed room and pulled me onto his lap, he said that both kids were asleep in Mathews crib, and thanked Matt for coming and talking to me. I just laid my head on his shoulder and cried. I am so sorry I am such a failure I can't do this.

Jeff and Matt just both took me in like a group hug and told me I was not that, I am a good mother that I just need time to adjust and that they both were going to be there to help me. They did not want a repeat of last night. It should have never happened like that. Matt said that he was sorry for being out so late, he should have known better, he has Mathew and it was not fair to push him off totally on me the first night of him being home.


	27. Months adjusting and a surprise

I own no WWE characters

**I own no WWE characters **

After nine month's of adjusting with the kid's, I decided that it was time to go back to work. Jeff protested, but Matt reminded him about my passion for the ring and how hard I had been working towards getting back to my goal. He also told Jeff that I had the drive of another Hardy that he once knew. Jeff said maybe you are right she does have that passion for the ring that I had. You still will be our and her manager right? Of course I will be you are my brother and she is my wife. The kids are big enough to be put in day care; Mathew is over his sleep apnea. We can all be together like old times.

Later that week we went to the staples arena, and upon arrival Matt and I were approached by Vicki asking us if we would like matches tonight and what kind. Matt just looked at me and told me to make the call.

Well I think I would like an anything goes handicap match against MVP, What do you think Matt?

I don't know Jodi that kind of match can get brutal. Are you sure that's what you want to do on our first night back; you have no experience in that kind of match. Well let's ask Jeff's opinion.

Matt went and got Jeff and told him what I wanted to do. When Jeff reached Vicki's office, He just looked at me and asked me if I realized the repercussions of this type of match.

I told him that I knew full well that I could be seriously hurt, but that is the chance I was willing to take.

Vicki said well then an anything goes handicap match against MVP it is and it will be our second match get ready people. Welcome back Hardy's.

We had two separate entrances so we decided to go with mine which was Jeff's old theme No More Words by Endeverafter. When the music hit Matt hit the curtain the same time I did. I did Jeff's entrance then we Matt ran to the end of the ramp and I did back flips all the way into Matt's arms. It worked really well for never being rehearsed before. Matt whispered in my ear very impressive. I know my only worry was that you wouldn't catch me. Then we entered the ring and took corners with the hardy guns. I took the liberty of flipping off every corner.

Then of course MVP made his boring old entrance. He took a microphone and started to spout off again. I just went and grabbed the microphone and told him to stop his babbling and let's get this party started. I didn't lock up with him I went straight for an Irish whip and just about took his head off. He just looked at me with what the hell I wasn't ready look. Matt immediately took control of the match. I went out side the ring and threw in a trash can, lid, Singapore cane and a chair. MVP had gotten Matt in the corner and was beating on him; while this was going on I was setting up the garbage can up in the opposite corner. I took the Singapore cane and went to the corner and started to beat MVP with it. It made Him retreat from Matt and turn his attention to me. I tried to whip him into the corner with the trash can but it backfired on me I got the garbage can. Matt went on the defense with the trash can lid, but that didn't phase MVP that much. He went back for the garbage can to hit me with it again but Matt got him with the chair, when this happened MVP still had the can and when he went down I was in the way, I got the can right across my back at full force. MVP was out cold so Matt picked up the win for us.

I just laid there crying. Matt came over to check on me. I told him to get the medics I couldn't move. He motioned to the referee to get the medics. He said that he was sorry that he thought the can would go flying when he hit MVP and he never expected it to come down full force on me end to end and bounced. When the medics got me behind the curtain,

Jeff was there. I asked the medics to stop for a minute; I told Jeff that I was sorry as I faded away from the pain medicine the medic's gave me. Matt and Jeff got in their rented van and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

When they got their, they rushed in and asked where I was, the nurse told them. They went in to find the doctors assessing me they ordered x-rays.

When I was down in x-ray the doctor asked us if we could shed some more light on exactly what happened. Matt told him about the match. The doctor said ok this sheds some more light on what I am looking for, because they brought her in sedated with few details. When I came out of x-ray the Doctor said this is what I thought, she needs surgery right now she severed her spinal cord just below the shoulder region and just below the hip region.

Jeff said so does this mean she will never walk again like me? I severed my spinal cord just below the hip region at 42.

She has hers one below yours at 43 and there is a new procedure out that corrects the problem so people with this type of injury will keep on walking.

How many years have you been in that chair?

For about seven years now.

You could have this surgery done to repair the damage done. I am surprised that your doctor hasn't told you any thing about it. Well I need to get her in to surgery I'll talk to you more latter about the procedure latter after we see what happens with this success story.

The procedure took about ten hours Matt and Jeff never left the surgery waiting room except to get some thing to eat end then one of them was always there. The Nurse was coming out every hour to let them know what was going on and that I was doing fine. When I was of surgery and out of recovery the nurse told Matt and Jeff told them that they could go and see me, but not to be shocked, I had a heavy duty plastic brace that went from my shoulders to my hips to help immobilize me so I couldn't move for a while. But the operation was a success. I would be in therapy for about nine months, and then I would be cleared to go back to work in a special brace to ware.

Jeff said work, are you kidding me, there is no way she is stepping in that ring again.

Mr. Hardy I believe that is up to your wife, because part of her therapy would be to get her ready to get back in the ring. We have an excellent sports medicine clinic.

Now before your wife went into surgery I was briefly explaining about why your doctor hasn't told you about this operation. If it meant for you to walk and may be going back to work yourself would you consider it.

I don't want to go back to work because we have children to take care of, but it would be great to be able to walk again. Can we talk about that latter I would like to go and see Jodi now.

Oh by all means I am so sorry from keeping you from seeing her.

Doctor we will talk about the procedure latter ok.

Jeff yes just make an appointment at my office.

When Jeff and Matt got to my room I was in a blank stare. Jeff asked how his baby girl was.

I just looked at Jeff and Matt and said remind me never to make that kind of match ever again. They tell me they did a special operation on me so that I will be able to walk and even go back into the ring. Isn't that great, I think maybe I will be arm candy for you Matt and stick to Diva matches.

Matt just looked at me and said you really want to just be a Diva?

I think for a while or mixed tag no fighting guys, for me.

Jeff was out by the nurse asking her if she could lower the bed so he could kiss me.

Matt where is Jeff? I could have swore he was right here a minute ago.

The next thing I knew the nurse lowered the bed to the lowest it would go, Jeff move in as close as he could and he asked Matt to lift him up so he could give me a kiss on my cheek, I turned my head just enough so he would catch the side of my lips. I was crying telling him that I was sorry that I put myself in harms way like that. Every thing was going until Matt blasted MVP with the chair and he didn't toss the can like he was supposed to. It was his revenge I think.

Matt said no he didn't know the chair was coming, in that type of match nothing is scripted. So he didn't know to get rid of the can.

So you mean he would have hit me like he did no matter what, end to end.

Matt told me he has been pissed at me for all these years and he wanted to get revenge, I seen him going after you that's why I nailed him with the chair. I thought he was far enough away not to any harm, but he lunged forward and hit you with the can on the way down you moved with the force of the can and plus the fact that you never saw it coming had a lot to do with it. You need to pay more attention to your fans they will tell you what is coming.

Oh so now this is my fault, I did this to myself because I didn't pay attention.

Jeff just piped in and said stop the whose fault it was it was all of your faults for not being in sync with each other. Communication is a big factor in the ring and apparently there wasn't any or this wouldn't have happened and Jodi you are paying the price. Next time you will know how communication is so important in the ring and on the apron.

Jeff, did I just hear you right, you basically told me when/if I am cleared to go back to work you are not going to talk me out of it.

Jodi, why should I try and talk you out of it you never listen to me any way.

Jeff, why do you always have to remind me that I get my way most of the time? (Laughing) don't make me laugh it hurts. How are Mathew and Whisper?

Jodi they are fine Stephanie has Whisper and Rebecca has Mathew. They are well taken care. You just need to concentrate on getting better.

A couple of weeks went by and they had me up and walking with parallel bars, Jeff was right there watching my recovery every minute, telling me I could do it just like I was doing for him. After eight weeks I was walking on my own with walking sticks. I was so happy with my progress after ten weeks I was walking on my own. About six months I started weight training on my upper and lower body and working on my back with the exercise ball. By the eighth month they were teaching me how to deal with the in ring moves. By the time I was released I was ready to go back to work with a special foam brace. I was in better shape now than I ever was. While I was there I worked on my back flips. The trainer worked very hard to make sure I had them down knowing this was my entrance. The doctor seen them and said every thing that I was doing was fine.

The next tour was ten months long Matt wanted me to go with him on tour. Jeff told me to go with him and take the kids. The first night Matt and I were back Vicki put Matt in a singles match with Funaki. I of course was his eye candy. I asked Matt if he wanted me to do back flip or just walk out. He told me eye candy walk out until further notice. I said gotcha Bro. I couldn't understand why Jeff pushed me to go on this ten month tour. Jeff would have normally had a total fit. Matt and I got another shot at the last night of the tour Matt and I got another chance at the mixed tag belts from Eve and Shannon. When we did our opening Matt almost missed catching me, but pulled it off. We were in the ring, and the next thing we know Jeff's music rings through the building Matt and I look up at the top of the ramp and there stood Jeff with walking braces just like the last step I had before I came back to work. Jeff made himself down to the ring, (I was just crying) when he got into the ring he started to explain about the new surgery and how I had, had it and so he decided to have it and it worked he could walk, But would never be ever be able to wrestle again, but would be a Hardy escort Tag or single. Needless to say the crowd when wild and I was so emotional to see my rainbow walking again. I understood now why he sent me on this tour. He wanted to surprise me with me with being able to walk, But could have waited until latter to unveil the surprise, With titles on the line. The match went very well, we got our titles back, it felt great to have out manager back and have the titles home where they belong.


	28. The End

I don't own any WWE characters

**I don't own any WWE characters**

**This is the last chapter, it just roll's up every thing up in to a nut shell.**

Matt and I Kept the titles for over a year and a half after we had won them, then it was off and on. We retired champs. When we retired I was also woman's champion. The kids were seventeen Whisper had a baby boy named Jacob Nero. Mathew was on the honor roll. Matt and Jeff's dad passed away about six years ago. Matt did end up marrying Angie and telling her about Mathew, she was mad he didn't tell her sooner. Jeff did fully recover enough to go back into the ring but he only fought Shannon because he knew his limitations and it was only limited times that he did in ring appearances for fights. There was no more high flying moves for him either, not that he couldn't he just didn't want to when Matt and I retired, Jeff did also. We all still make special appearances so we aren't totally done with the business.

Whisper did end up getting married to some rich Wall Street broker who treated her and Jacob like gold. Mathew went to school to become a doctor; his specialty is in obstetrics and gynecology. We are so happy he brings life into the world. Whisper did get a degree in accounting. She has a job is one of New York's biggest accounting firms.

Angie owns her own chain on nail salons, which I work at three times a week just for conversation. She advertises of course. You would not believe how many appointments we get to have for just me to have do their nails and the one's that can't get appointments with me do get a free autographed picture of their choice, me alone or the tag picture. Then I have my regular clients that only want me to do their nails so those ladies need to make appointments on other days. I do take advance appointments but that is only for my established base, which I decided who it was going to be. I know I didn't have to work but it was fun and doing nails was fun for me and I met a lot people who knew me as the women's champion and one have as the mixed tag team champions, so they would talk wrestling with me, so I hade to make sure I watched all of the shows so I could talk "shop" with all the people getting there nails done.

Shannon's tattoo parlor Gas Chamber Ink was going great. Jeff got a lot more tats and I even got a few I got the Hardyz sign done on the back of my right shoulder, the Hardy gunz on the back of the left shoulder, Then I had two family tree's started on my right arm. On my left arm was a big teddy bear that went from my shoulder to my elbow for the memory of Jessica and Gil. It is still a work in progress. I still want to get a set of cherubs on my lower back with Jeff and my names on them, but that will be after the bear is done. Matt and Angie are foster parents because Matt is at home all of the time, so he takes care of the kids. Jeff was thinking about doing the same thing, but I told him that we are finally able to be alone when I am not at the salon. We have come full circle back to just him and I. The way it was in the beginning. All we have went through we deserve the alone time, because he truly did rescue me and support me through all of my life and I supported him through all of his.

We decided we are very happy growing old together.


End file.
